NYSM
by Summer Prevent
Summary: Tout a commencé ce jour là. Je rentrais d'une journée de travail habituelle... dans mon squat miteux auquel j'accédais par un vasistas depuis une ruelle. Mais bon, un chez-soi quand même. Cette fille était là et braquait un revolver sur moi. Que faire? Son revolver, mon poignard... je ne pouvais qu'essayer de discuter. Je pouvais pas savoir que ma vie était sur le point de changer.
1. Face à l'intruse

_Salut à tous! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Nom de code: NYSM, en attente de mieux XD si vous avez des suggestions à me faire pour un titre ou un avis à me donner, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer!_

 _Bisous les loulous et bonne lecture ;)- Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

Je marchais dans la rue, tête baissée, la capuche de mon sweat rabattue afin que mon visage reste dans l'ombre. Certes je ne risquais pas grand chose, New York était grande, mais il valait mieux prévenir les ennuis : je n'avais certainement pas envie de croiser l'un des quelques pigeons que j'avais pris soin de plumer. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. En même temps, vu le genre de types qui traînaient dans les rues, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Il me suffisait de me poster dans un coin stratégique, et d'attendre que l'un d'entre eux soit assez stupide pour s'arrêter et me demander : « Je peux vous emmener quelque-part, mademoiselle ? ».

Le coup classique. Ringard, et _tellement_ classe. Mais ça faisait marcher les affaires, en tout cas. Ma réponse était presque toujours la même. « J'accepterai volontiers cette proposition si vous m'aidez à résoudre ce petit problème ».

Évidemment, je savais à quoi ils s'attendaient. Un talon de chaussure cassé ? Un problème de fermeture éclair ? Du mal à faire démarrer la voiture ? Non. Rien qu'un simple jeu de bonneteau. La plupart des hommes qui s'arrêtaient ne refusaient pas, ceux qui avaient des mouches dans les poches se contentaient de passer leur chemin en grommelant. Mais mes préférés étaient les joueurs. Car en réalité je gagnais à chaque fois. C'était tellement simple de détourner leur attention, tellement simple de les arnaquer, ça en devenait presque un plaisir. Même si je savais que techniquement ce que je faisais n'était pas légal et que c'était ma seule manière de gagner ma vie, faute de mieux.

« Y'a même plus de carte! avait d'ailleurs crié un homme très mécontent un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en faisant valser mes trois gobelets. C'est de l'arnaque, rend-moi mes cinq dollars !  
-Doucement, mec, avais-je répondu en fronçant les sourcils. Avant de m'accuser de ce que je ne suis pas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de _me_ rendre ce que tu m'as pris ! Poche avant gauche de ton pantalon », avais-je ajouté le plus naturellement du monde.

Et le gars avait sorti de ladite poche la carte qu'il s'était évertué à rechercher sous les gobelets. Le pauvre, je crois qu'il a viré chèvre après ça. Mais après tout ma consigne n'était pas « retrouvez le gobelet sous lequel est caché la carte » mais bien « retrouvez _la carte_ ». Les gobelets n'étaient qu'un accessoire.

Je tournai dans la ruelle habituelle, celle qui passait inaperçue aux yeux des autres. Un cul de sac jonché d'ordures.

D'un coup d'épaule, je fis valser le conteneur qui masquait la fenêtre de ma petite cachette, et m'y glissai les pieds en avant. De toute manière, cet immeuble était inhabité depuis des lustres, alors je supposais que ça ne dérangeait personne que je squatte.

D'autant plus que j'avais acquis un petit confort : j'avais réussi à descendre un sofa miteux des étages supérieurs, en m'offrant une super partie de luge dans la cage d'escalier. Eh oui, même une fille des rues comme moi avait le droit à ses petits moments de bonheur. Et j'avais toujours rêvé de faire réellement de la luge. De pouvoir réellement m'amuser dans la neige. Mais bon, dans un milieu social comme le mien, on ne pouvait pas se payer de vacances à la montagne, ni se permettre d'aller faire un bonhomme de neige au beau milieu d'un espace public. D'autant plus que la plupart de ces espaces publics étaient déneigés avant l'aube, et comme je tenais à mon sommeil...

« C'est toi, Emy Rald ? ».

Je fis volte-face, dégainant machinalement mon couteau et le pointant vers une fille qui était assise sur mon sofa miteux préféré. La fille d'un client mécontent ? Ou la femme, peut-être ? Possible, même si elle était plutôt jeune. Et puis non. Quel goujat enverrait sa femme régler son compte à... à... une artiste de rue?

La fille semblait avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans troué et d'une veste en cuir trop grande, et ses cheveux violets étaient recouverts d'un bonnet gris. Elle haussa les sourcils en examinant mon arme, et je remarquai qu'elle tenait un revolver dans sa main. Super. Vraiment, j'avais le don de me mettre dans des situations _tellement_ amusantes.

« Emy Rald ? répéta la fille en braquant son arme droit sur moi.  
-Non, désolée, je crois que tu t'es trompée de squat, raillai-je. Sérieux, tu veux quoi ? Du fric ?  
-Non, je crois simplement que le facteur s'est trompé d'adresse », répliqua la fille en me lançant quelque-chose, que je rattrapai au vol.

Je baissai les yeux vers ladite chose, qui s'avéra être une carte à jouer. Pas trop mal, d'ailleurs, la carte. Et j'aimais bien la façon dont mon nom était inscrit dessus, en lettres d'or.

« Quoi, une simple erreur de livraison ? répondis-je sans lâcher mon couteau. T'aurais pu éviter de prendre ton flingue, alors.  
-Ouais, t'as raison, répliqua la fille en faisant tourner l'arme dans sa main. Personnellement j'admire la dextérité avec laquelle tu as sorti ton couteau de nulle part.  
-Ca va, fis-je. On se défend comme on peut, de nos jours.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répliqua la fille en gardant son arme braquée sur moi.  
-On va faire un marché, d'accord ? lui demandai-je en soupirant. Tu lâches ton arme, et je lâche la mienne. T'as l'air d'une fille plutôt sympa.  
-Okay, faisons ça, répliqua la fille avec un sourire. _Tu_ lâches ton arme, et _je_ lâche la mienne.  
-Marché conclu si tu me racontes comment t'as bien pu faire pour me trouver ».

La fille hocha la tête, et je laissai tomber mon couteau à mes pieds avant de le faire glisser d'un coup de pied au milieu de la pièce. La fille, malgré une certaine réticence, lança son revolver loin d'elle, et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

« Notre marché ? fis-je remarquer.  
-Oh ! L'adresse était au dos de la carte, répliqua la fille en regardant autour d'elle, l'air intéressé.  
-Parfait, voilà qui est très rassurant, soupirai-je en notifiant en effet ce détail sur le dos de la carte.  
-C'est ici que tu vis ? me demanda la fille.  
-Ouais. Un vrai palace ! Et des rats pour colocataires, ajoutai-je en donnant un coup de pied à l'un desdits rongeurs.  
-C'est plutôt bien trouvé pour quelqu'un qui cherche à se faire un peu oublier...  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de me faire oublier ? répliquai-je.  
-Simple intuition, répondit la fille. Tu fais quoi pour gagner ta vie ?  
-Le légendaire coup du bonneteau, fis-je en tentant d'adopter une voix mystique. Je te montre, si tu veux ?  
-J'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, pas question que je mise sur ça, s'esclaffa la fille avec l'air de se demander si je la prenais pour une abrutie.  
-Oh non, pour toi c'est cadeau, répliquai-je en sortant tout mon attirail. Pour te remercier de pas m'avoir tiré dessus. Et de m'avoir ramené mon colis ».

Je regardai autour de moi d'un air songeur, avant de m'éloigner vers la vieille planche à repasser, et de la mettre entre mon invitée surprise et moi-même.

J'y plaçai mes trois gobelets, avant de sortir ma fameuse carte.

« Alors, fis-je en tapant dans mes mains. C'est très simple. Le but du jeu est de retrouver la... Leyna Stevens ?  
-Quoi ? marmonna la fille en ayant un geste de recul. Comment tu connais mon nom ? Ca fait partie de ton tour, ça ? ».

Je levai les yeux, restant un instant totalement muette et impassible. Puis je finis par lui tendre la carte que je venais de sortir de mon sac. Une très jolie carte, sans doute trop jolie pour que j'aie eu assez d'argent pour me la payer. Et dessus était écrit dans une très belle police le nom de Leyna Stevens.

Leyna fronça les sourcils, puis tourna la carte entre ses doigts.

« Pourquoi y'a ton adresse marquée sur le dos de ma carte ? marmonna Leyna.  
-Ben techniquement... c'est chez moi que tu te trouves actuellement, non ? ».

Leyna leva lentement les yeux vers moi, avec l'air de se demander si j'étais oui ou non digne de confiance. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche, ce fut finalement pour déclarer, d'un ton presque ironique :

« On dirait que quelqu'un a décidé de nous faire une petite blague ».

Je ris à mon tour, bien que mal à l'aise. Qui qu'il soit, ce « quelqu'un » semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses sur moi à mon goût. Je me fichais pas mal qu'il connaisse le nom de Leyna, mais bon, mon nom, et mon adresse, en plus ? Qui disait qu'il n'était pas en train de nous espionner à l'instant même ?

Comme si Leyna s'était posée exactement la même question, elle se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait un détail qui aurait permis de tout expliquer.

« T'es certaine qu'il y a pas de caméras ici ?  
-Je suis certaine qu'il n'y en avait pas la dernière fois que j'ai quitté les lieux, précisai-je. Dis, ça te dirait qu'on poursuive cette conversation ailleurs ? Je me sens observée, là.  
-Je préfère autant qu'on reste ici pour l'instant », me répondit Leyna, le plus calmement du monde.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir un nouveau couteau de ma poche.

« C'est bien dommage, parce-que je te donne pas vraiment le ch... le choix, marmonnai-je en remarquant qu'un nouveau revolver était braqué sur moi. Bon, t'en as combien, des comme ça ? Ca commence vraiment à devenir ridicule, cette histoire !  
-Dixit la fille qui sort des couteaux de ses poches comme des lapins d'un chapeau ! répliqua Leyna en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Aha ! La référence du lapin et du chapeau, m'exclamai-je, victorieuse. J'ai comme l'impression que ton métier et le mien sont comme qui dirait vaguement similaires.  
-Tu parles d'un métier, t'arnaques des pauvres mecs ! s'offusqua Leyna.  
-Pauvres mecs au sens figuré, répliquai-je. Crois-moi s'ils s'arrêtent au départ c'est pas pour jouer au bonneteau. Et toi, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? J'ai hâte de savoir au _combien_ c'est gratifiant. Et visiblement on est parties pour rester ici un bon bout de temps, entre couteau et revolver. Bienvenue dans le Cluedo ! Mais qui tuera qui ? Un café en attendant que la réponse ne tombe du ciel ? ».

Je regardai attentivement Leyna, dont l'expression crispée indiquait qu'elle cherchait une insulte assez blessante pour pouvoir me la lancer en pleine face. Finalement, à court d'idées convenables, elle soupira et, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, elle maugréa :

« Je vole des portefeuilles.  
-Ah, autant pour moi, finalement c'est pas du tout aussi artistique que ce que je fais, à moins que... ?  
-Disons que je me suis jamais fait prendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, siffla Leyna en me regardant d'un air meurtrier.  
-Oh, donc j'ai face à moi une pickpocket professionnelle, compris-je. T'es plutôt douée pour passer inaperçue, on dirait ? En tout cas avant de t'entendre parler je me serais jamais douté qu'un intrus se trouvait chez moi.  
-Disons que j'ai appris à me fondre dans la masse, répliqua Leyna. Et à réagir assez rapidement », ajouta-t-elle juste avant que le coup de feu ne parte.

Je poussai un cri en mettant machinalement mes bras sur ma tête.

Je m'apprêtais à l'insulter de tous les noms possibles, à lui sauter dessus pour la frapper à mort, lorsque j'entendis un cri de douleur retentir juste derrière moi. Je fis donc volte-face, pour me retrouver face à un homme, recroquevillé sur le sol, un sweat à capuche rabattu sur sa tête.

« TU M'AS NIQUÉ LE PIED ! beugla-t-il. PUTAIN TU M'AS NIQUÉ LE PIED !  
-Un ami à toi ? me demanda Leyna en s'approchant de l'homme, avant de lui redresser la tête du bout de sa chaussure.  
-Ami non, répliquai-je. Mais... Eh ! Mais c'est vous qui avez failli partir avec ma carte ! Attend une minute... ».

Je tournai vivement la tête vers la main de Leyna, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours la carte que j'avais sortie de mon sac à dos. Tout semblait peu à peu prendre sens.

Et j'étais tellement concentrée sur l'hypothétique solution de ce problème que je remarquai trop tard l'autre homme, celui qui se trouvait dans l'ombre à la droite de Leyna. Alors même que j'ouvrais la bouche pour crier, la pickpocket se fit assommer, et je sentis quelqu'un m'enfoncer un bout de tissu dans la bouche.

La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut de m'être effondrée sur le sol, tous les sens endormis.


	2. Au coeur d'un coup monté

_2ème chapitre posté! A noter que j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, en réalité la fic est déjà presque finie ;P. Là je vous en poste 2 parce-que l'histoire se met en route, c'est normal. Après les premiers retours et un peu de temps (ça dépendra de la vitesse des reviews éventuellement), je publierai cette fiction chapitre par chapitre, en essayant de garder une fréquence régulière d'un chapitre par semaine._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture :D-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! Le vieux sofa était décidément plus confortable que ce que je pensais. Quelle découverte jouissive ! Et si je restais allongée là pendant encore un jour ou deux ? Franchement, n'avoir aucune responsabilités dans la vie, ça la rendait tellement, tellement plus agréable.

Je sentis mon estomac remuer, et l'entendis dans le même temps grogner, ce qui me fit soupirer. Évidemment, aucune responsabilités, si ce n'étaient les fonctions vitales, dont dormir faisait bien heureusement partie, mais aussi manger. Et pour une fille comme moi, c'était tellement plus facile de dormir dans un coin un peu confortable que de trouver quelque-chose à se mettre sous la dent !

Grommelant, je me redressai en m'étirant, espérant vaguement qu'il restait encore quelque-chose de comestible dans mes placards. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de devoir fouiller les poubelles d'à côté, même si on y trouvait parfois des perles rares, ça restait dégoûtant. Il y avait bien l'argent que j'avais gagné la veille, mais je m'étais promis de l'utiliser pour m'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Quelque-chose qui attire un peu plus l'œil des clients que mon si féminin sweat à capuche.

Ce ne fut qu'en regardant autour de moi que je compris pourquoi le « vieux sofa » m'avait paru aussi confortable. En réalité je ne me trouvais pas du tout chez moi. Je m'en rendis immédiatement compte de par le fait que chez moi, comme je n'avais pas l'électricité, il faisait constamment sombre, alors que la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement (une très jolie chambre) était baignée d'une lumière chatoyante.

Je me frottai les yeux, afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Et à partir de cet instant je commençai à me demander ce que je pouvais bien ficher là. Mes souvenirs de la veille restaient tellement confus... Peut-être que j'avais trop bu, et que j'avais passé la nuit avec un client ? Quel client ? Non, quand même pas, même bourrée je ne me serais pas laissée avoir... si ?

Je baissai les yeux vers ma tenue, et soupirai de soulagement en constatant que je portais toujours mon sweat à capuche et mes grosses chaussettes de laine trouées. D'ailleurs mes après ski étaient posés au pied du lit. Non, décidément, aucun client n'aurait eu l'idée de passer la nuit avec moi en me voyant dans cette tenue. Du moins je l'espérais.

Non, d'ailleurs des souvenirs confus commençaient à me revenir en mémoire... la fille, l'intruse... Leyna. Stevens.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais visiblement elle n'était pas là. Je me demandais bien où elle était passée. Elle était la dernière personne dont je me souvenais. Non ! Il y avait aussi cet homme... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez moi, d'ailleurs ? Oui, cet homme, il me semblait que Leyna lui avait tiré dessus... et après... bon sang, on m'avait droguée ?!

Désormais légèrement inquiète, je m'approchai de la grande fenêtre ouvragée de la chambre, qui était entr'ouverte, et jetai un coup d'œil au dehors.

Au moins ça : je ne me trouvais pas dans un coin perdu loin de toute civilisation, mais simplement, à ce qu'il me semblait, dans un petit hôtel de bord de route, juste au dessus d'une rue marchande dans laquelle s'amassait tout un tas de gens. Pourquoi donc m'aurait-on ramenée dans un hôtel ? Et un hôtel très bien meublé, qui plus était. Mais ce n'était pas avec des jolis meubles et une bonne literie (une TRES bonne literie) qu'on achetait Emy Rald, ils allaient entendre parler de moi. J'eus même la vague idée d'aller les dénoncer à la police avant de me souvenir que aux vues de mon activité professionnelle il valait mieux que je ne mette jamais les pieds dans un commissariat.

Je décidai de faire le tour de ma chambre d'hôtel. Franchement, c'était très coquet. Je me demandais si leur décorateur accepterait de faire un petit saut dans mon squat un de ces quatre. Paraissait qu'ça méritait un petit rafraîchissement...

« Oh, le bonheur ! », m'exclamai-je, ravie en poussant la porte de la salle de bains.

Une baignoire, une vraie de vraie ! Je me souvenais pas avoir déjà vu une baignoire !

Ouais, du temps où je vivais chez mes parents, j'avais une douche. La baignoire, c'était le summum du luxe.

Je me débarrassai de mon vieux sweat qui sentait la poubelle (Ah non, c'était pas le sweat, c'était moi !), et me fis couler un bon bain chaud (ben quoi ? J'avais des ravisseurs généreux, ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde!) avant de me plonger dedans avec délectation.

« C'est quoi c'truc ? », marmonnai-je en saisissant un petit sachet dans lequel semblaient se trouver des petits bonbons.

Comme mon estomac grondait toujours, j'ouvris le paquet avec précautions et glissai l'une des petites dragées dans ma bouche, avant de la recracher immédiatement.

« C'est immonde ! », pestai-je.

Je lançai un regard curieux à l'eau du bain, qui s'était soudain mise à mousser lorsque la dragée était entrée en contact avec.

Sans plus d'hésitation, je vidai le reste du paquet dans l'eau du bain, et je fus bientôt entourée de montagnes de mousse qui me dépassaient même la tête par endroits. C'était génial, j'avais l'impression de jouer avec de la neige carbonique. C'était pas possible, j'étais certainement en train de rêver. J'allais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. … raison de plus pour profiter de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de la baignoire... Shampoing ? Bon sang c'était du vrai shampoing ?!

Bref, après une heure de bonheur ultime plongée dans cette baignoire, mon ventre me faisait tellement mal que je me décidai à sortir, à contrecœur. C'était possible, une greffe de l'estomac ? Ca devait bien être envisageable.

Je me dirigeai avec un grognement vers mes affaires, que j'avais jetées en boule dans un coin de la salle de bains, avant de me figer soudain en me rendant compte qu'un peignoir duveteux était accroché à un porte manteau. J'avais bien envie de descendre manger un morceau, et je ne pouvais décemment pas descendre en peignoir, mais quand même... je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir vérifié qu'il était bien aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air !

Je décrochai le peignoir du porte manteau, avant de pousser une exclamation de ravissement.

Ca, en revanche, c'était beaucoup plus présentable. Beaucoup beaucoup plus.

Une fois apprêtée, je me regardai dans le miroir de plein pied qui se trouvait au milieu de ma chambre, et m'estimai plutôt satisfaite : épilation complète des jambes et des sourcils, une jolie petite robe noire avec un dos nu en dentelle, et j'avais même réussi à coiffer mes cheveux ! Mes indomptables cheveux ! Ah tiens ! Ils étaient bouclés !

M'estimant satisfaite du résultat, je me dirigeai (enfin) vers la porte d'entrée de ma chambre, et, après l'avoir entr'ouverte et avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir qui était bien heureusement désert, je fis un pas au dehors et commençai à déambuler de-ci de-là, essayant de suivre les effluves d'un bon petit déjeuner (j'avais le droit de rêver) que je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à repérer.

« Mademoiselle ? ».

Je fis volte-face, en saisissant au passage un chandelier qui se trouvait à ma portée, et le brandis d'un air menaçant à... une femme de ménage, qui me regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Ehem... le petit déjeuner est servi au rez-de-chaussée, s'il vous prenait l'envie de manger un petit quelque-chose...  
-Oh ! Oui, absolument, répondis-je en accrochant un sourire de façade et en reposant le chandelier. J'adore la déco de cette hôtel, ça me donne envie de partir avec. Euh... c'est par où le rez-de-chaussée ?  
-Vers le bas, me répondit la femme de ménage en haussant les sourcils, avant de soudain se mettre à rire. Je plaisante, rassurez-vous. Vous trouverez un escalier un peu plus loin sur votre droite. Les autres doivent certainement vous attendre.  
-Merci beaucoup, je... les autres ? ».

La femme de ménage, qui avait déjà tourné l'angle, ne sembla se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une question. Aussi, légèrement inquiète, et me demandant si finalement je ne devrais pas _réellement_ emporter ce chandelier (tiens, Cluedo, ça me rappelait quelque-chose, ça aussi), je me dirigeai vers l'escalier que la femme de ménage m'avait indiqué, avant de le descendre pas à pas, ralentissant à chaque marche, retenant mon souffle...

J'atterris soudain dans une grande salle absolument splendide, au sol carrelé et aux tables dressées d'une manière trop mignonne. Mais la chose qui me frappa le plus fut de remarquer que le restaurant était désespérément vide. Pourtant ce genre d'hôtels attiraient généralement la clientèle.

Non, en fait il n'était pas si vide que ça. Tout au fond de la salle de restaurant, une table, une seule était occupée par six personnes.

Je reconnus immédiatement Leyna, avec ses cheveux violets, puis, avec un peu plus de concentration, l'homme qui avait fait irruption dans mon squat sans y être invité. Ainsi donc il était responsable de notre enlèvement ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi Leyna discutait avec lui comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ?! Non, pas de confusion, je n'étais pas jalouse. J'étais juste en train de me demander si cette innocente fille au revolver ne m'avait pas fichue dans un sale pétrin en se faisant passer elle-même pour la victime. Auquel cas j'allais la tuer. Au sens propre. Enfin je crois que j'en étais capable. Non ?

« Et voilà notre pou-belle aux bois dormants ! s'exclama un homme d'un air ravi. Bravo. Elle a passé la première étape : survivre au somnifère !  
-T'es certain de pas avoir un peu trop dosé ? lui demanda une jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.  
-Emy, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? demanda Leyna en se tournant soudain vers moi. Ca fait deux heures que je suis réveillée !  
-Mais moi aussi, figure toi, répliquai-je en croisant les bras. Seulement dans ma vie de hors la loi j'ai appris à profiter de la situation chaque fois que possible. Pas toi, visiblement, ajoutai-je en indiquant d'un signe de menton la tenue qu'elle portait (exactement la même que la veille).  
-Écoute, quand je me suis réveillée, le fait de me trouver dans un lieu inconnu m'a un tantinet inquiété, alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit tour et mes pas m'ont menée ici, où j'ai rencontré... eh bien, je te présente nos ravisseurs, lança Leyna en indiquant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table.  
-Ouais, je me suis souvenue d'eux – de lui en particulier –, ajoutai-je en indiquant l'ex-gars au sweat à capuche qui portait désormais un élégant costume-cravate, alors que je barbotais tranquillement dans mon bain moussant. Donc je me suis dit que descendre serait pas une mauvaise idée. Tu vois, finalement on a eu le même raisonnement, à peu de choses près.  
-... T'as pris... un... bredouilla l'un des gars autour de la table, sourcils froncés et bouche entr'ouverte, avant de ciller et de changer soudain de conversation. Enfin bref ! Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé – et lavé, visiblement –, Dylan, si tu voulais bien nous expliquer un peu à quoi tout ça rime ? ».

L'homme en costume-cravate leva les yeux vers moi, et m'indiqua le siège qui se trouvait à la gauche de Leyna comme s'il s'était contenté de m'inviter à déjeuner avec la plus plate des courtoisies, et pas de m'enlever en me droguant au somnifère.

Bien que réticente, je tirai lentement la chaise vers moi, et finis par me laisser tomber dessus, regardant autour de moi avec une certaine appréhension.

« J'approuve Dartagnan, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'on fiche tous ici. Surtout moi, en fait les autres je m'en fous, ajoutai-je pour être plus claire.  
-Je m'appelle Daniel, me fit remarquer Dartagnan avec un sourire froid. Da-niel. Atlas.  
-Bon O.K autant pour moi j'approuve la mappemonde, soupirai-je. Quelqu'un pourrait répondre à ma question, maintenant ?  
-Je crois que c'est moi qui vais m'y coller, répondit costard-cravate en resserrant ladite cravate autour de son cou, l'air mal à l'aise. Donc... je m'attendais pas à ça, excuse-moi, mais... en fait t'as vraiment aucune idée de qui on est ? ».

Je regardai costard-cravate avec des yeux ronds. C'était quoi, ça, un genre de test ? J'étais censée deviner leur identité ? Leur nom ? C'était certainement une caméra cachée. Oui, sûrement ! Leyna me semblait un peu trop être de connivence avec ces types.

D'ailleurs elle me regardait désormais avec des yeux ronds, et formait silencieusement avec ses lèvres un mot que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, bien que me concentrant intensément.

« ...Des fous à lier? traduisis-je finalement en me tournant vers costard-cravate, sourcils haussés. Oui, je valide cette réponse, monsieur ! ».

Leyna, l'air exaspéré, se passa une main sur la figure avant de se tourner vers costard-cravate.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle vivait en ermite. Elle a même pas l'électricité.  
-Pas besoin, on parlait même de nous dans le journal papier il y a un an, marmonna costard-cravate.  
-Je pense pas qu'elle lise les journaux, lui répondit Leyna le plus naturellement du monde.  
- _Elle_ est là ! fis-je remarquer. Vous avez pas bientôt fini vos messes basses, là ? Vous avez intérêt à me répondre tout de suite si vous voulez pas que je prévienne les flics.  
-Dixit la petite criminelle notoire qui a la phobie des commissariats, répliqua l'homme au chapeau, celui qui s'était moqué de moi.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, tu lis dans les pensées, peut-être ? maugréai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.  
-Non, mais je lis plutôt bien les expressions corporelles, et t'as serré les poings et plissé le nez en parlant de la police. Une mauvaise expérience ? Une nuit en garde-à-vue ? Bingo ! Va pour la nuit en garde-à-vue », répondit l'homme au chapeau avec un sourire.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Un phénomène de foire. J'étais tombée au beau milieu d'une réunion de phénomènes de foire. Du moins je pouvais toujours le supposer.

« N'approche pas tes ondes mentales de moi, répliquai-je finalement en faisant mine de repousser l'homme au chapeau.  
-T'as vraiment jamais entendu parler des Cavaliers ? s'exclama l'autre fille qui se trouvait autour de la table. Oh non sérieux mais tu viens de quelle planète ! Même avant que je les rejoigne ils étaient mondialement connus ! Encore plus dans le monde de la magie !  
-Euh... quel rapport avec la magie ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, avant de taper dans mes mains. Vous êtes tous des artistes de rue, c'est ça ? ».

Ils échangèrent tous un regard appuyé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Effectivement, répondit le beau gosse, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusque là. On peut dire qu'on a tous commencé comme ça, dans un certain sens.  
-Ouais, un _certain sens_ , répliqua Daniel Atlas. J'étais quand même au dessus de ça.  
-C'est pas toi qui faisait des tours de cartes dans la rue après avoir perdu Henley ? demanda la fille de l'air le plus innocent du monde.  
-J'avais beaucoup de succès ! se défendit Atlas, agacé.  
-Bon, j'adorerais vous entendre raconter votre vie pendant des heures et des heures, mais s toujours votre réponse. Même si les croissants sont excellents, si vous me dites pas pourquoi je suis ici, je vais certainement pas tarder à partir. Ils font des doggy bag, dans cet hôtel ?  
-Bon O.K. ! soupira costard-cravate. Les gars, je vous avais déjà parlé de la possibilité plus qu'imminente d'agrandir l'équipe ? L'arrivée de Lula dans notre équipe l'année dernière a  
accru la popularité des Cavaliers bien plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer, autant auprès de la gente masculine (cela va de soi) qu'auprès de la gente féminine, car les femmes peuvent au moins s'identifier à un membre de l'équipe, et c'est ce dont le public a de plus en plus besoin de nos jours : l'identification. Ca fait un an que je fais le tour des États-Unis pour dénicher de nouveaux talents, et ces deux là ont gagné le jackpot. Leyna Stevens, Emy Rald, vous avez l'honneur de vous voir proposer une place au sein de l'équipe des Cavaliers. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
-Grave, ça va être cool ! répondit Leyna avant d'enfourner un pain au chocolat.  
-Ah, c'était ça que tu voulais dire! m'exclamai-je soudain, après une inspiration divine. C'était pas « des fous à lier » mais « les Cavaliers » ! J'aurais pas compris de toute manière. Sinon, pépère, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu nous proposes un job ?  
-En quelque sorte, oui », répondit costard-cravate.

Je réfléchis pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ils avaient l'air plutôt bien payés. Dans tous les cas ils gagnaient certainement mieux leur vie que moi actuellement. Et même si je n'aimais pas du tout les responsabilités, ça avait l'air plutôt fun de travailler pour eux. Ou avec eux, après tout je ne savais pas du tout qui était le patron.

« Dis-leur que je refuse, dis-je à l'adresse de l'homme au chapeau.  
-Quoi ? fit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Allez, dis-leur ! soupirai-je.  
-Mais ils sont là, t'as qu'à leur dire toi même...  
-Non, ça marche que si c'est toi qui le dit, répliquai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Euh... elle refuse l'offre, répéta l'homme au chapeau en se tournant vers costard-cravate.  
-Eh ben NON j'accepte ! m'exclamai-je soudain en tapant du poing sur la table. Waouh, ça fait toujours autant de bien de le contredire, celui-là ? Tu t'es trompé-euh, ajoutai-je à l'adresse de l'homme au chapeau.  
-Elle est folle, commenta Atlas en haussant les sourcils. Lula ? Vous allez bien vous entendre.  
-Merci, je prend ça pour un compliment. Tous ceux que tu trouves fous sont super amusants, alors ça veut dire que je suis super amusante ? Oh t'es trop mignon ! ».

Je me demandais bien comment autant de personnalités aussi différentes les unes des autres pouvaient former une équipe. Mais après tout, on disait bien que « les opposés s'attirent », alors je supposai que l'équipe devait marcher plutôt bien. Je me tournai vers Leyna, qui regardait cette joyeuse compagnie d'un œil presque dubitatif, avec l'air de se demander si elle avait bien fait d'accepter.

« Bienvenue dans la team », lui dis-je en lui tendant une main amicale.

Elle regarda tout d'abord ma main d'un air suspicieux, avec l'air de se demander si je ne cachais pas un couteau dans ma manche. Finalement, elle la serra avec enthousiasme.

« Bienvenue dans la team », me répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.


	3. Au bord de la crise de nerfs

_Salut à tous! J'espère que les premiers chapitres vous ont plu (Merci à toi Sangoha pour ta review ;P). Faute de beaucoup de commentaires pour me dire si oui ou si non, je vous envoie illico presto un troisième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture!- Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

Je me réveillai en douceur, me demandant bien pourquoi mon cerveau ne me laissait pas dormir plus longtemps. Je soupirai en roulant sur le dos, emmitouflée dans des couvertures chaudes et duveteuses. L'hiver, on n'avait jamais trop de couvertures sur soi. D'ailleurs j'y serais bien restée enroulée toute la journée si je n'avais pas eu cette impression embêtante que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Je ne cessais de me tourner et me retourner en tous sens sans pourtant trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Non, ma porte était bien verrouillée, ma fenêtre aussi, tout semblait être à sa place, je ne pensais donc pas avoir subi de cambriolage cette nuit (d'autant plus qu'à part Martha la femme de ménage et Leyna, personne n'habitait cet hôtel, notamment parce-que la façade avait été habilement camouflée en celle d'un bâtiment abandonné). Par ailleurs, le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel, la journée allait certainement être belle... Le soleil brillait haut... Oh bon sang.

Bondissant de côté, je tendis le bras vers ma table de chevet, et la refermai sur mon téléphone portable. En effet, mon réveil matin avait sonné vingt minutes auparavant.

« Oh non, non, non ! », sifflai-je avant de bondir hors du lit et de me diriger vers la salle de bains.

Pas de douche cette fois, j'avais pas le temps. Je me contentai de me débarbouiller avec force éclaboussures (Martha allait certainement râler, mais je me ferais pardonner en lui rapportant des chocolats), puis d'enfiler la tenue que j'avais heureusement préparée la veille. Heureusement, juste avant de sortir, je me rendis compte que dans la précipitation j'avais enfilé mon soutien-gorge par dessus mon pull.

Une fois habillée (à l'endroit), j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à la volée, m'apprêtant à dévaler les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre (peut-être?) un petit déjeuner rapide. Aussi trouverez-vous normal que je heurtai Leyna de plein fouet.

« AÏE ! nous exclamâmes-nous en cœur, alors que ma jeune collègue était projetée sur le mur d'en face.  
-T'as vraiment décidé de me tuer, en fait? maugréa-t-elle en faisant craquer son dos. Je venais vérifier que t'étais bien réveillée. Ca commençait à devenir suspect.  
-Oui, ben je suis réveillée ! répliquai-je. Regarde, ça se voit, non ? Je suis réveillée, prête, et... t'as déjà déjeuné ?  
-Pas toi ? C'est une blague ? me demanda Leyna. On est à la bourre !  
-Oui ben c'est pas grave, de toute manière mon estomac est chiant, il pourra bien se priver une fois, en souvenir de toutes les fois où il m'a dérangé à des moments importuns ».

Leyna leva les yeux au ciel. Seulement lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur moi elle se rendit compte que je n'étais plus là. Je suppose qu'elle eut un instant de flottement, avant d'entendre le vacarme que je produisis dans l'escalier en heurtant Martha, qui avait eu la gentillesse de me monter un petit-déjeuner en s'inquiétant de mon absence.

« Pardon, Martha ! bredouillai-je en aidant la femme de ménage à se relever.  
-Oh c'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude, répliqua cette dernière en se redressant. J'ai mis des protège tibias.  
-Toujours aussi drôle! lui dis-je. Oh, des pains au chocolat ! T'es une Sainte ! ajoutai-je avant de chiper l'un de ceux qui s'étaient renversés de son plateau. Désolée, je me ferai pardonner, je suis pressée, pardon !  
-C'était pas une blague, me répondit Martha le plus sérieusement du monde. Et j'espère bien que vous vous ferez pardonner. Les blancs sont mes préférés, juste un rappel au cas où ! », cria-t-elle à mon adresse alors que je dévalais les escaliers, Leyna sur mes talons.

Je freinai en urgence devant la porte d'entrée, et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait trop dans ma direction, je sortis en essayant cette fois de faire aussi discrètement que possible. Une fois que ce fut fait, je me tournai vers Leyna.

« On a rendez-vous où ? lui demandai-je.  
-Chez Merritt, répondit-elle. T'as vraiment pas lu le message de Dylan ?  
-Si, absolument, c'est pour ça que j'avais mis mon réveil.  
-Que tu n'as pas entendu sonner, soupira Leyna.  
-J'ai oublié de quitter le mode silencieux de mon portable, désolée, marmonnai-je. Bon, tu l'as garée où ta voiture ? ».

Leyna me regarda un instant sans répondre, puis je vis la confusion apparaître dans son regard mordoré. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, encore ? On avait largement le temps d'arriver à l'heure. Un peu moins que largement. Bon c'était certain que si elle restait plantée là on allait pas y arriver !

« Alors ? insistai-je en croisant les bras.  
-J'ai prêté ma voiture à Lula hier, maugréa Leyna en fermant les yeux comme pour ne pas voir mon expression victorieuse.  
-Donc ça fait dix minutes que tu me reproches de toutes les manières possibles d'être bordélique...  
-Quoi, l'erreur est humaine ! me fit remarquer Leyna.  
-C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis DIX MINUTES ! répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le temps qu'on appelle un taxi, on sera déjà certaines d'arriver en retard.  
-Donc tu suggères qu'on y aille en courant ? », me demanda Leyna en haussant un sourcil.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre à Leyna qu'elle ne pouvait pas me remettre sur le dos sa nouvelle passion pour les semelles compensées _si_ pratiques pour courir, un bruit de klaxon me fit sauter au plafond, et je fis volte-face pour constater que Lula (Dieu soit loué) venait de s'arrêter au milieu de la chaussée en dérapage contrôlé. De toute manière, c'étaient les pneus de Leyna, pas les miens, je n'avais pas réussi l'examen du permis de conduire.

« Allez les poupoules, on monte ! », nous cria Lula, achevant de nous convaincre qu'on avait plutôt intérêt à se magner.

Aussi montai-je à l'arrière de la voiture, Leyna à mes côtés, et une fois la portière refermée Lula appuya sur l'accélérateur (peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, raison pour laquelle Leyna enfonça ses ongles dans le fauteuil).

« Hey, heureusement que je me suis souvenue que c'était ta bagnole, sinon vous étiez mal barrées ! s'exclama Lula de l'air euphorique qui lui était si caractéristique.  
-Heureusement pour _toi_ que tu t'es souvenue que c'était ma voiture, parce-que sinon _tu_ aurais été mal barrée, rectifia Leyna en haussant les sourcils.  
-Ben de toute manière je te l'aurais rendue, j'aime pas cette couleur, répliqua Lula. Hey, Emy, t'as réussi à te réveiller à l'heure, cette fois ?  
-J'ai l'air de m'être réveillée à l'heure ? demandai-je à mon amie en indiquant le semi pain au chocolat que je tenais dans ma main.  
-Je crois que Dylan va finir par autoriser Martha à te taper dessus si tu te réveilles pas avant une certaine heure.  
-Dans ce cas je soudoierais Merritt et Jack pour qu'ils lui préparent une descente de lit épique, répliquai-je avec un sourire.  
-Pas besoin de les soudoyer, ils n'attendent qu'une de tes idées machiavéliques pour la mettre à exécution, me fit remarquer Lula.  
-ROUGE ! », s'exclama soudain Leyna.

Lula pila net, et ma tête s'écrasa en plein sur son dossier.

« Aoutch, commentai-je.  
-Heureusement que t'es là! fit remarquer Lula à Leyna, qui avait considérablement pâli. Sans toi j'aurais certainement fini sous les roues de ce semi-remorque. Sinon, vous avez bien dormi ?  
-Pour l'instant c'est plutôt le réveil qui me semble brutal, marmonna Leyna en ouvrant sa vitre afin de passer la tête à l'extérieur.  
-T'inquiète pas, on est bientôt arrivées, lui répondit Lula. MERDE, c'est à droite ! ».

Lula donna un coup de volant si brusque que Leyna fut projetée contre moi, et la secousse qui suivit sa montée sur la bordure du parking souterrain n'arrangea pas les choses. Entre ça et ma chute dans les escaliers avec Martha, j'étais assurée d'avoir des bleus de partout, et de belles courbatures le lendemain.

« Désolée, rit Lula. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on allait chez Merritt, ça vient juste de me revenir. En fait j'étais en train de retourner chez moi.  
-Tu pourrais arrêter la voiture deux secondes, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Leyna d'un ton calme presque inquiétant. J'aimerais reprendre le volant avant que tu ne te décides à te garer en marche arrière. Donc maintenant. _Tout de suite_.  
-Pas de souci ma grande ! répondit Lula en freinant brusquement. J'ai jamais aimé conduire de voiture, de toute manière. Je t'ai piqué la tienne pour impressionner Jack et lui montrer que j'en étais capable.  
-Il a apprécié la ballade ? demandai-je innocemment alors que Leyna prenait place derrière le volant et que Lula s'asseyait à côté de moi.  
-Ouais, mais je crois que les fruits de mer du restaurant n'étaient pas frais, il était pas très bien en rentrant.  
-Tu m'étonnes ! s'esclaffa Leyna avant d'ajouter : Euh... ce restaurant sert souvent des trucs... bizarre.  
-T'es sérieuse ? s'exclama Lula. Et dire que c'était un restaurant quatre étoiles ! Je vais faire pression auprès de l'association des critiques gastronomiques, plus personne se fera plumer. Personne ! ».

Lula en arriva à cette conclusion alors que je sonnais à la porte de Merritt.

Nous attendîmes une vingtaine de secondes avant que le judas ne pivote.

« C'est nous ! s'exclama Lula avec force enthousiasme.  
-Mot de passe ! répliqua Merritt.  
-Licorne ! répondit Lula en sautillant sur place.  
-C'est bon, laisse-nous entrer! soupirai-je à l'adresse de Merritt.  
-Non non non, je ne laisse entrer personne chez moi aussi facilement, répliqua Merritt. Surtout ceux qui n'arrivent pas à l'heure !  
-On a deux minutes de retard ! s'offusqua Leyna.  
-A ma montre ça fait cinq minutes ! N'essaie pas de me duper, je sais que t'adores penser que t'en es capable mais personne ne me dupera jamais.  
-HUMsauftonfrèreHUM ! éructai-je en feignant une quinte de toux.  
-Papillon! tenta de nouveau Lula. Allez, dis-moi que c'est papillon ! Non ! Non, non, c'est perroquet !  
-Merritt, soupira Leyna. Tu vas nous faire entrer tout de suite. Parce-que si tu nous fais pas entrer tout de suite, je vais m'acharner sur ta jolie porte qui vient d'être repeinte, la défoncer, la mettre en charpie, avant de _te_ mettre en charpie parce-que je viens de passer un quart d'heure INFERNAL à l'arrière de ma PROPRE voiture, à me demander si j'allais rendre juste mon DEJEUNER ou aussi le DÎNER D'HIER SOIR !  
-Ben voilà ! s'exclama Merritt en faisant cliqueter le verrou. C'était pas bien compliqué à trouver, comme mot de passe, quand même ! ».

Lorsqu'il nous ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer à l'intérieur, Leyna évita soigneusement de lever les yeux vers lui (sinon ça allait barder), Lula le salua comme si rien ne s'était passé, quant à moi je levai les yeux vers lui et, en remarquant son sourire sournois, je lançai :

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier.  
-Oh, mais je compte bien rire encore de nombreuses fois, surtout à tes dépens !  
-Ouais sauf que la réunion de la semaine prochaine c'est chez moi ! ».

Heureuse de lui avoir (encore une fois) cloué le bec, je me dirigeai vers le salon, où tous les autres n'attendaient plus que nous. Et Merritt n'eut qu'à en passer le seuil pour comprendre ce que je venais de faire.

« Alors si je comprend bien tu m'as retenu juste assez longtemps à l'entrée pour que Leyna ait le temps de prendre place dans _mon_ fauteuil préféré ?  
-Bien joué, me fit remarquer Leyna. Ca fait des semaines que j'attends ça.  
-Comme je te le disais à l'instant : rira bien qui rira le dernier, répliquai-je en tapotant l'épaule du pauvre Merritt. Sinon, il te reste une chaise, là-bas... enfin je suppose que tu sais où, après tout on est chez toi.  
-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire oui, soupira Merritt. T'es une vraie chipie ! Et roublarde en plus ».

Néanmoins, en bon perdant qu'il était, il traîna l'une de ses chaises design et pas très confortables jusqu'au coin où tout le monde s'était réuni. Pour ma part, je me contentai de m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil préféré. Ben quoi, j'allais bien pouvoir profiter de ma victoire, non ?

« Bon, alors ! s'exclama Dylan en tapant dans ses mains comme pour se donner le reste de dynamisme qui était resté au fond de sa tasse de café. Les filles, on en est où ? Ca avance ?  
-Je travaille un peu la prise de distance face à une situation et la rapidité de mes prises de décisions, répliqua Leyna avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
-Ouais, je confirme, marmonna Daniel. Elle travaille. Je parlerai pas des résultats obtenus... des hypothétiques résultats obtenus... mais elle travaille.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais que tu me rabaisses ? répliqua Leyna en se tournant vers lui.  
-Non, jamais, répondit Daniel. Mais merci de m'encourager à continuer, parce-que après tout je ne souhaite que le bien-être de cette équipe.  
-Bon, j'aimerais obtenir les conclusions des deux nouvelles recrues avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate, cette fois. S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta cordialement Dylan.  
-Bon ben pour ce qui est de moi je travaille le détournement de l'attention. T'as une nouvelle cravate ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Okay, détournement de l'attention, cool. Ca avance ? Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux... ».

Dylan sembla alors se rendre compte que sa cravate n'était plus autour de son cou. Il en avait mis du temps. Il leva lentement les yeux vers moi pour constater que je lui tendais sa cravate avec un sourire victorieux.

« … je suppose que ça avance plutôt bien, en effet, fit remarquer Dylan en récupérant sa cravate.  
-Non, objection, votre honneur, ça avancera plutôt bien quand elle aura réussi à me piquer mon chapeau sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
-Et selon toi t'as quoi sur la tête ? », lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air effaré, et porta la main à sa tête... sur laquelle se trouvait effectivement son chapeau.

« C'est tellement facile de rentrer dans ta tête, mon vieux, ris-je.  
-En ce qui me concerne Dylan je conclurai simplement sur le fait que cette fille – Merritt m'indiqua d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre presque en ne remuant que les lèvres – me fait carrément flipper ! ».

En effet, Merritt et Daniel en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que j'étais effrayante et peu digne de confiance (surtout Daniel, c'était fou comme il se méfiait naturellement des gens, celui-là...), et j'en étais plutôt fière. Quoi ? Ces types étaient de vrais pros. J'en avais peut-être jamais entendu parler avant de les rencontrer, mais je les admirais. Sérieusement, ils étaient vraiment passés à la télé ? Ca paraissait dingue ! Non, je ne dis pas qu'ils ne le méritaient pas, prenez plutôt ça dans le sens de « ça doit être dingue de passer à la télé, waouh ! ».

Pour ce qui était de Leyna, je m'accordais à dire qu'elle était à peu près aussi mystérieuse (pour moi en tout cas) que le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrées. Ce fameux jour où elle était entrée chez moi par effraction. … Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment une effraction, la fenêtre était ouverte. … Et ce n'était pas vraiment chez moi non plus. Mais passons sur les détails.

« Et c'est tout ? demandai-je à Dylan. On s'est bougé les fesses uniquement pour pouvoir répondre à ta question sur notre évolution au sein de l'équipe ?  
-Non, avoua Dylan.  
-Ah, j'en étais sure ! s'exclama Leyna d'un ton triomphant. Je savais que notre p'tit patron tarderait pas à nous trouver un job.  
-Je voulais dire : Non, vous vous êtes bougé les fesses également parce-que je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de prendre vos entraînements à la légère.  
-Quoiiii ? m'exclamai-je.  
-Tout ça, tout ce qu'on met en place et dont vous avez la chance de faire partie, poursuivit Dylan, ce n'est pas un jeu.  
-Mais c'est pas not' faute si c'est teeellement amusant, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin.  
-Emy, c'est pas drôle ! grommela Dylan. Vous considérez que vous avez bien travaillé, que vous vous êtes bien entraînées ?  
-Oui chef, commenta Leyna en haussant un sourcil sceptique.  
-Eh ben continuez à vous entraîner. Plus que ça. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit assez.  
-Et quand est-ce qu'on saura que c'est assez? lui demanda Leyna en croisant les bras. Tu nous feras l'honneur de nous décerner une médaille ?  
-Pas besoin de médaille, répliqua Dylan en la regardant dans les yeux. Quand vous serez prêtes, vous le saurez. En attendant, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, pourquoi ne pas vous entraîner ?  
-Je peux finir mon pain au chocolat ? demandai-je gentiment.  
-Tout de suite », ajouta Dylan, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je lui fis ma mine de chaton boudeur, avant de passer devant lui et de lui fourrer mon pain au chocolat entamé dans les mains, avant de m'éloigner en grommelant.

Je rejoignis Lula, qui jouait distraitement avec un couteau de cuisine. Elle adorait vraiment tous les objets tranchants. C'était... un peu inquiétant, parfois.

« Il est toujours aussi relou ? demandai-je à mon amie, qui sembla surprise et laissa échapper le couteau, qui se planta dans son poignet.  
-Au secours ! se mit-elle à crier. Ma main ! Docteur ! J'ai besoin d'un... ».

J'attrapai sa main, et tirai dessus un coup sec, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache du reste de son bras.

« L'amputation était nécessaire, répliquai-je, totalement blasée, alors que Lula remettait sa véritable main en place. Sinon : il est toujours aussi relou ?  
-Quoi, tu parles de notre cher Didi ? me demanda Merritt en passant à proximité. L'homme aux mille visages, celui qui peut passer en un éclair d'une expression d'agacement à une expression de frustration ? Non, pas toujours. Des fois c'est pire.  
-Grande est ma joie d'être tombée sur l'un de ses bons jours, soupirai-je. J'aurais vraiment pas dû lui rendre sa cravate, grommelai-je ensuite en lançant à Dylan, qui discutait désormais avec Daniel, un regard sombre.  
-Oh si, t'as bien fait, la couleur ne t'allait pas du tout », me fit remarquer Lula en fronçant le nez.

Je me tournai vers Leyna, ma collègue d'infortune, qui ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à la situation, et regardait en coin en direction de Dylan, l'air encore plus frustré que moi. Quoique non, après avoir étudié la palette d'expressions de Dylan, je dirais plutôt qu'elle avait l'air à la fois déterminé et furieux.

« Ca va comme tu veux, funky punky ?  
-Quoi ? me demanda Leyna en se tournant vers moi, sourcils froncés, avant de comprendre que je disais ça par rapport à ses cheveux. Ah. Non, ça va pas du tout comme je veux.  
-Tu croyais quand même pas que Dylan se montrerait déjà satisfait ? lui demanda Jack. On sait tous que vous faites des progrès, mais disons que... enfin il a des exigences assez pointues.  
-Il y a une différence, siffla Leyna, entre se montrer insatisfait et se montrer grossier. Il n'imagine même pas les heures que j'ai passées à travailler, jour et nuit, pour être à la hauteur. _Moi_ – Leyna me lança un regard appuyé – je ne prend pas du tout ça pour un jeu. Je suis très sérieuse dans ce que je fais. Et il ose encore dire que ce n'est pas assez, alors qu'il ne me laisse même pas lui prouver de quoi je suis capable ? Je vais lui montrer, moi ! Il va voir, si je travaille pas assez dur ! Et s'il ne se montre pas un peu plus agréable la prochaine fois, c'est clair que je vais démissionner ! ».

Leyna se leva d'un bond, avant de s'éloigner vers le balcon, et de refermer la porte vitrée derrière elle.

Nous restâmes tous un moment silencieux, le regard fixé vers sa silhouette qui s'éloignait à l'extérieur, dans la lumière du soleil levant, puis je fus la première à reprendre la parole.

« Funky punky n'est pas du tout funny, fis-je remarquer à voix haute.  
-Et tu suggères quoi pour remédier à ça ? », me demanda Lula, se tournant vers moi.

Elle eut l'air légèrement inquiet en constatant qu'un sourire s'étalait de plus en plus largement sur mon visage.

« Je suggère qu'on se bouge un peu les fesses, tout simplement », répliquai-je.

En effet, comme tout le monde l'avait compris, j'adorais vivre ma vie et m'amuser, surtout m'amuser. Et ce qui m'amusait à l'instant même, c'était d'imaginer la tête que ferait Dylan si ses deux petites apprenties arrivaient à le prendre au piège...


	4. Face au passé

_Salut à tous! Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais il permet de marquer une petite pause dans l'action et surtout de découvrir un peu plus l'un des personnages. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs un changement de point de vue, et ce ne sera pas le dernier ;P_

 _Pardon de me répéter, mais ceux qui suivent cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même si l'avis est négatif. Je considère que ce sont les avis négatifs qui nous permettent de progresser pourvu qu'ils restent constructifs :) (D'ailleurs, en tant qu'écrivain, j'ai soigneusement choisie la personne qui me relit et que j'appelle ma bêta lectrice, parce-que je sais qu'elle a un avis très critique et très juste et elle m'aide énormément de chapitre en chapitre)._

 _Voilà, bonne lecture! -Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Cela faisait des heures que je m'amusais avec cette paire de menottes. Pas les menottes toutes simples qu'on peut crocheter (que _je_ peux crocheter) en trois secondes, non, là je parle des menottes nec plus ultra, le genre de truc que même la police n'avait pas encore réussi à se procurer. J'avais bricolé ça moi-même, comme une grande, après tout c'est pas tout de savoir les crocheter, faut aussi savoir s'en procurer, et des costaudes, en plus.

Comme je venais tout juste d'y donner un dernier coup de tournevis, je les tendis machinalement à Daniel, qui se trouvait être assis à côté de moi et semblait se ficher royalement de ce que je faisais.

« ...Quoi ? me demanda-t-il après un moment de perplexité en louchant sous les menottes que je brandissais sous son nez. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ce machin ? Je croyais que c'était ton défouloir.  
-C'est le cas, répliquai-je. Et je veux que tu les passes.  
-Ah non, pas question, répliqua Daniel. Tu me passeras jamais les menottes. Ca sonne plutôt bizarre mais c'est quand même une affirmation pure et simple.  
-Pas moi. Toi, rectifiai-je le plus calmement possible.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je passerais ces menottes... de mon plein gré ? me demanda Daniel en ayant l'air de se demander si en bricolant je n'avais pas perdu un boulon.  
-Parce-que t'es censé m'aider à progresser et que si tu le fais pas je vais être obligée de le dire dans mon rapport à Dylan et qu'il sera sans doute pas content du tout du tout.  
-Et alors ? Je... commença Daniel, l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion. Je me fiche complètement de ce que peut penser bon d'accord donne moi ces menottes », grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard meurtrier auquel je répondis par un sourire satisfait.

Il enfila la paire de menottes, et je m'occupai d'en resserrer les bracelets au maximum, alors que Merritt, assis un peu plus loin et semblant totalement extatique, sortait son téléphone portable et nous bombardait de photos.

« Tu publies ça et t'es mort, lui siffla Daniel.  
-Tu parles de cette photo que je viens de poster sur Twitter ? Oups, la boulette ! s'exclama Merritt en arborant un air désolé pas du tout convaincant. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à publier mon testament et mon avis de décès.  
-Ouais, tu ferais bien, grommela Daniel en tirant sur ses bracelets. C'est bon, c'est assez serré. Je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ?  
-Les enlever, gros benêt, soupirai-je.  
-Et si j'y arrive pas, je fais comment ? ajouta Daniel qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-Tu devras te débrouiller pour aller aux chiottes comme ça, répliqua Merritt en haussant les épaules. T'as jamais appris à te servir de tes pieds, comme nos cousins les primates ?  
-Primate toi-même », ronchonna Daniel en tirant inutilement sur ses bracelets.

Emy, qui était partie se chercher un petit en-cas, passa dans la grande salle de l'hôtel, les bras remplis de Haribos et de petits biscuits, ainsi que de son péché mignon : des bonbons au miel. Elle s'arrêta à notre niveau, et regarda Daniel avec autant de curiosité que s'il eût été une bête de foire.

« Tu sais qu'il est pas du tout doué pour l'évasion ? me fit-elle remarquer en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu les as pas testées toi-même ?  
-J'aurais pas été un juge objectif de mon œuvre, répliquai-je tout simplement. Et puis je savais qu'il tirerait dessus comme un benêt, je voulais simplement vérifier que le métal que j'avais utilisé était de bonne qualité. Je suis sûre de moi pour les verrous.  
-Oui bon, je confirme, c'est solide, tu peux me les enlever, maintenant ?! s'énerva Daniel.  
-Tu les portes depuis même pas cinq minutes, attends encore au moins quelques heures! protestai-je.  
-Mais il a des bras de coquelet ! répliqua Merritt. T'aurais quand même pu choisir quelqu'un avec des épaules un peu plus larges... une musculature plus imposante...  
-Musculature? intervint Emy en se tournant vers lui. C'est du gras !  
-Mais pas du tout ! D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps », lui fit remarquer Merritt en tirant, pour le prouver, sur sa ceinture... qui se cassa en deux et lui tomba dans les mains.

J'éclatai de rire parce-que la tentation était trop grande pour être ignorée. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'Emy et Merritt avaient préparé leur coup, si Emy n'avait pas éclaté de rire tout aussi sincèrement que moi et que Merritt n'arborait pas cet air indigné. Même Daniel avait cessé de tirer sur ses bracelets pour s'intéresser à la situation, un sourcil arqué en signe du scepticisme le plus total.

« Maigri ?! hoqueta Emy. Beaucoup?!  
-Non mais c'est pas ma faute, protesta Merritt. Ce truc c'est de la camelote !  
-Tu m'as pas dit que c'était une marque ?  
-Non, c'est une contrefaçon ! Je suis persuadé que c'est une contrefaçon, d'ailleurs je vais aller me plaindre à ce connard qui me l'a vendue, il va m'entendre ! ».

Merritt sortit en trombe de la salle, marchant à grands pas, sa ceinture à la main. Je me tournai vers Emy et la vis essuyer une larme de rire, avant de me lancer un clin d'œil. J'ouvris grand la bouche de stupéfaction, alors que Daniel laissait tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, l'air presque abasourdi.

« T'as trafiqué sa ceinture. Comment t'as fait pour trafiquer sa ceinture? lui demanda-t-il en oubliant momentanément qu'il était mon cobaye pour tester mes menottes.  
-Il a passé la journée d'hier à nous parler de sa nouvelle ceinture de marque, il a le don de parler de choses qui m'ennuient au plus haut point. Alors comme on était chez lui j'en ai profité pour lui faire une petite blague.  
-Il va te tuer, lui fis-je remarquer bien que je devais admettre que j'étais amusée.  
-Oh non, il commence à avoir l'habitude. Je vais juste finir par le rendre paranoïaque ! répliqua Emy en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
-Bon, Atlas, m'impatientai-je soudain en me tournant vers mon cobaye. Et ces tests ?  
-Je vais pas tirer dessus jusqu'à avoir des hématomes aux poignets, merci bien, répliqua Daniel alors que je lui retirais les menottes avec un soupir de résignation. Et au fait c'est quoi cette grande passion pour les menottes ? ».

Je le regardai brièvement, avant de ranger les menottes dans mon sac et de détourner le regard. Je n'avais encore jamais parlé de mon passé à qui que ce soit dans l'équipe, bien que je me sois souvent demandé s'il se pouvait que Dylan soit au courant et ce qu'il avait bien pu en dire à l'équipe. Visiblement, il ne leur avait rien dit. Sans quoi Daniel n'aurait pas posé cette question, et il n'aurait pas commis cette erreur.

« Pas pour les menottes, rectifiai-je sans regarder personne en particulier. Pour l'évasion.  
-Ah, le grand coup de l'évasion, c'était donc ça, soupira Daniel. Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que tu pouvais bien avoir comme spécialité pour que Dylan t'ait intégrée à l'équipe. Emy c'est le détournement de l'attention, mais toi... j'avais un peu plus de mal à te cerner. Pourquoi l'évasion ?  
-Mes parents... disons que je suis née dans une famille assez aisée...  
-Assez aisée ? Je sens l'euphémisme à plein nez, répliqua Emy en examinant tranquillement ses ongles.  
-Mes parents sont châtelains, précisai-je.  
-Wow, quoi?! s'exclama soudain Emy en manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Châtelains ?! T'es sérieuse ? Et ils t'ont fait quoi, ils t'ont jetée dehors sans un sou ?  
-Non, au contraire, soupirai-je. Ils m'ont enfermée à l'intérieur. Pour m'empêcher de partir. Parce-qu'ils en avaient marre que je passe mes journées à traîner dans les rues plutôt qu'à me consacrer à mes études. Ils ont décidé d'employer la manière forte en sachant que j'étais plutôt douée pour m'échapper de cette prison sans me faire remarquer. Ils ont doublé la garde, mis des barreaux à mes fenêtres, en fait le château est devenu une vraie forteresse gardée. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Et depuis... je fuis cet endroit comme la peste. Je sais qu'ils sont à ma recherche, et que dès qu'on commencera à se produire sur scène ils sauront me retrouver. Mais je retournerai pas vivre là-bas. Jamais. J'y ai passé les pires années de toute mon existence.  
-Ca a dû être horrible, commenta Lula, qui était arrivée en cours de conversation et était désormais assise en tailleur à mes pieds comme si elle écoutait un conte passionnant. Mais finalement t'as eu ton happy end, t'es avec nous maintenant !  
-Pourquoi tu leur as pas pris du fric ? ».

Je me tournai lentement vers Emy, qui me regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie sans leur prendre de fric ?  
-Je pensais vraiment pas à ça, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je me fiche de leur fric ! Je suis au dessus de ça. Tout ce que je voulais c'était ma liberté. D'où ma passion pour l'évasion, conclus-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Daniel.  
-Donc en fait, ta grande passion, c'est de répéter indéfiniment le scénario de ta vie ? C'est très philosophique. Et déprimant.  
-C'est toi qui est déprimant », soupirai-je en lui balançant un coussin en pleine face, avant de me lever du sofa et d'enfiler moi-même les menottes.

Je travaillai dessus pendant trois bonnes minutes, alors que les autres étaient repartis dans une discussion tout à fait banale. Soudain, je fis tomber les menottes par terre, et ils sursautèrent tous avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Hey! s'exclama Lula. Mais t'es super douée en fait !  
-Trop simple, grommelai-je, avant de reprendre mon tournevis. Je suis à court de verrous, je reviens !  
-Tu vises trop haut ! me cria Emy alors que je m'éloignais.  
-L'excellence, c'est jamais trop ! », lui répliquai-je avant de m'éloigner.

J'avais passé ma vie à essayer de faire en sorte que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Maintenant, comme j'étais certaine qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, j'avais en tête un tout nouvel objectif : être moi-même fière de moi. J'en avais tellement assez de tout faire pour les autres, pour être à la hauteur de leurs espérances... c'en était fini. Désormais, je voulais faire ce que je voulais, et me prouver que je pouvais réussir dans ce domaine. Je vivais ma vie pour moi, et pour personne d'autre. J'étais peut-être un brin perfectionniste, mais ça n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Quoi que les autres disent, quoi qu'ils pensent, je me donnerais tous les moyens de réussir dans ce que j'avais entrepris. Et je réussirais. J'avais la certitude que je réussirais.


	5. Face au passé (partie 2)

_Hello! Voici votre chapitre hebdomadaire! Même si pour l'instant je n'ai plus beaucoup de lecteurs, je publierai cette fiction jusqu'au bout, en espérant que d'autres personnes finiront par s'y intéresser et par me laisser leur avis (positif ou négatif). Pour ceux qui suivent toujours, bonne lecture!-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, les yeux levés vers le plafond de ma chambre, qui me paraissait tellement luxueuse après ce que j'avais connu pendant des années. Alors que la fatigue faisait se fermer mes yeux presque irrésistiblement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quelque-chose, quelque-chose qui m'empêchait de dormir, parce-que je savais que si je m'endormais en pensant à ça, je passerais une très, très mauvaise nuit. L'histoire que Leyna nous avait racontée, celle de son passé et de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée à la rue, m'avait rappelée ma propre histoire. Et ça faisait mal. C'était quelque-chose que j'avais désespérément essayé d'oublier, avant d'abandonner, et de me cacher derrière une bonne humeur de façade pour que les autres ne voient pas la noirceur qu'il y avait en moi. A cause de tout ce que j'avais vécu. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me regardent avec pitié, je ne voulais plus lire la pitié dans les yeux de personne. Surtout pas dans les yeux de mes amis. Je préférais qu'ils me voient comme la Emy joyeuse, la Emy rigolote et gamine qui faisait des blagues à longueur de journée. Je préférais qu'ils ne voient de moi qu'un pur mensonge, parce-que la vérité était tellement douloureuse... horrible...

Je clignai des yeux et sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Suivre la courbe de ma fossette, et s'écraser sur mes lèvres. Le goût de sel se mêla à celui de l'amertume qui me grattait la gorge. Alors, soupirant, je me levai laborieusement et, après m'être sortie du doux nid que formaient mes couvertures, je me dirigeai vers ma petite salle de bains, dont j'allumai la lumière. Une fois devant le lavabo, j'en fis tourner la molette, et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide. Mais cela n'atténuait rien. Ni le goût amer, ni la douleur.

C'est pourquoi, bien qu'agacée, je défis le peignoir dans lequel je m'enveloppais chaque nuit, et me fis couler un bain d'eau froide. Il allait bien falloir que je pense à autre chose. Il allait bien falloir que j'arrête de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais plus penser au passé. Seul l'avenir comptait désormais. Le passé n'était rien, absolument rien. Alors pourquoi m'obstinais-je à me plonger dans ce cauchemar infernal ? Je devais oublier. Pour mon propre bien. Et pour celui des autres. Je devais oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce pourquoi j'étais devenue ce que j'étais. Tout ce qui avait pu être moi avant...

Frissonnante, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me plongeai dans la baignoire d'eau. Le contact du liquide glacé me fit frémir, mais cela me faisait du bien. Avant même d'y réfléchir, je balançai ma tête en arrière, et la plongeai dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles, ne laissant que mon visage à l'air libre. Le contact de l'eau froide me donnait l'impression de revivre. J'avais tellement mal à la tête... un instant, j'eus la vague envie de plonger également mon visage dans l'eau. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que si je cédais à ce désir... Je ne remonterais pas à la surface.

« Emy ? ».

Je me redressai brusquement, mes cheveux détrempés coulant sur ma nuque, dégoûtant dans mon dos. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle était encore debout ? A cette heure ?

« Emy, tu dors ? me demanda Leyna d'une voix incertaine, et étouffée par le bois de la porte de ma chambre.  
-Non, répondis-je en me grattant la tête, gênée en repensant à l'idée que j'avais eue juste avant son intervention. Je prend juste un bain.  
-Ah... à cette heure ? s'étonna soudain Leyna.  
-Ouais, j'avais chaud, j'arrivais pas à dormir, grommelai-je, souhaitant de plus en plus qu'elle s'en aille.  
-Emy... on est en plein mois de novembre.  
-Et alors ? m'impatientai-je. Novembre, mai, juin, qu'est-ce que ça change de toute manière ?! J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir chaud en novembre !  
-T'es malade ? me demanda Leyna.  
-Que... Mais non je suis pas malade ! rouspétai-je. Laisse-moi prendre mon bain tranquille !  
-Désolée, marmonna Leyna. Je voulais juste être sym...  
-Sympa, ouais, ben ce serait sympa que tu fiches le camp ! », grognai-je.

J'entendis les bruits de pas de Leyna qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir. La pauvre. Je l'avais certainement vexée, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça me faisait.

Alors que je clignais des yeux, le visage d'Ony me revint comme un flash. Ony, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris, son sourire mutin. Et soudain, la douleur... toute la douleur que j'avais ressentie le jour où j'avais appris sa mort.

Je ressentis la douleur me traverser la main comme un coup d'électricité avant de comprendre que je venais, de rage, de frapper le bord de la baignoire. Ca n'avait pas servi à grand chose, étant donné que la baignoire était intacte, que j'avais très mal à la main, et que je pleurais quand même.

Ony. Ma petite sœur. Celle que j'étais censée protéger. Celle que je m'étais jurée de protéger... J'avais promis à mes parents de la protéger s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Cela avait été comme un mauvais présage, en réalité. Non seulement il leur était arrivé quelque-chose, mais une année plus tard, j'avais perdue la seule personne qui me restait. Et je m'étais perdue moi-même. Même si j'avais eu la volonté d'y réfléchir très fort, j'étais certaine de ne pas me souvenir de la personne que j'avais été avant la mort d'Ony.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça que Stewart était parti. Il ne me supportait plus. Je ne me supportais plus. J'avais sombré comme le Titanic. Et ça... ça n'était plus près d'arriver, maintenant. J'étais devenue une autre personne. Il n'était plus question que je me laisse dévaster par le passé. Il n'était pas question que je vive ça une deuxième fois.

Je me levai, et vidai la baignoire dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. J'essorai un peu mes cheveux, puis m'essuyai, avant de m'enrouler de nouveau dans mon peignoir et de retourner m'emmitoufler dans mon petit cocon.

Avant de m'endormir, je pensai à Leyna. Il allait falloir que je m'excuse. Que je trouve quelque-chose pour me faire pardonner. Et si elle me demandait la vérité ? … Elle allait devoir se contenter d'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Je ne voulais pas avoir à raconter ça, encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me juge, ni revivre tout ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais été interrogée par la police. Comme une criminelle. Alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais jamais souhaité la mort de ma sœur.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit encore là.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je m'amusais avec mes menottes, l'air distrait. Les autres discutaient entre eux, je ne savais pas de quoi, je n'y faisais pas attention. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je pensais encore à ma courte conversation de la veille, avec Emy. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et encore aujourd'hui je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais j'avais senti qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Je m'étais d'abord dit que j'hallucinais, que je me faisais des idées, mais ça paraissait tellement improbable que je me mette à penser à ça de manière anodine que j'avais décidé d'aller vérifier, juste au cas où. Et Emy... elle avait eu un comportement tellement étrange ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait se comporter comme ça. J'avais été choquée et vexée de la manière dont elle m'avait congédiée, alors que je ne souhaitais que l'aider. Puis, après quelques heures à ruminer dans mon coin, sans trouver le sommeil, je m'étais dit que cette Emy, celle à laquelle j'avais fait face... ce n'était pas la Emy que je connaissais. Je ne la connaissais peut-être pas depuis assez longtemps pour en juger, et nous n'étions pas de grandes amies. Mais de tous les mots que j'aurais utilisés pour la définir, enfant, joie, soleil, humour... jamais je n'avais pu imaginer caser les mots colère, agressivité, dans cette définition. Et ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle n'allait pas bien la veille, et plutôt que d'insister, je l'avais laissée toute seule. Broyer ses idées noires. Mais quelles idées noires ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais essayé de parler avec elle, le matin même. Elle s'était excusée, et s'était contentée de me dire qu'elle avait eu un horrible cauchemar. Mais je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque-chose. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas même la curiosité qui me poussait à vouloir en savoir plus. Je n'aurais pas su l'expliquer, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin de l'aider. J'avais l'impression que, derrière son sourire, derrière ses yeux pétillants, se cachait un gouffre sans fond, un passé plus sombre que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Pire que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre. Quelque-chose de tellement horrible qu'elle refusait d'en parler. Qu'elle refusait d'y penser. Et qui pourtant la veille était remonté à la surface.

Depuis le matin, elle se comportait de la manière la plus normale du monde. Elle plaisantait avec Merritt, elle s'entraînait distraitement, elle faisait des blagues à tout le monde... sauf à moi, bien sûr. Elle évitait de se trouver en ma présence, comme si elle savait que j'avais deviné qu'il y avait quelque-chose de grave qu'elle ne nous disait pas. Pourtant, son sourire était plus grand que jamais, et il avait l'air tellement sincère que parfois je me disais que j'avais tout imaginé. Que je n'avais pu que rêver. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je la voyais parfois poser les yeux sur moi, un bref instant, et son sourire se voilait d'une ombre inquiète, d'une ombre qui me rendait malheureuse.

Cette fille, même si elle pouvait être agaçante (très souvent), était la fille la plus adorable que je connaissais. Elle était d'une générosité sans bornes, elle profitait de la vie, qu'elle croquait à pleines dents, et rien que le fait de penser qu'il y avait quelque-chose de triste derrière cette façade me faisait me sentir terriblement mal. Et si j'étais restée? Et si j'avais insisté ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait dit la vérité ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aurait laissé l'aider ?

Non. Un autre mot qui désignait très bien cette fille : la fierté. Elle aurait voulu s'en sortir toute seule. Sans moi. Alors que j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait surmonter seuls. Pourtant, elle y semblait décidée, et elle avait plutôt l'air de bien se débrouiller. J'étais certaine que les autres ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Qu'ils ne penseraient jamais qu'Emy Rald cachait un lourd secret. J'étais la seule à savoir. La seule à m'en être rendu compte.

A cet instant je me dis que, même si elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie, nous étions toutes deux peut-être plus semblables que je l'avais pensé jusque-là. Nous avions toutes deux vécu quelque-chose de très difficile par le passé. Nous rechignions toutes deux à en parler. Et pourtant... j'étais certaine qu'elle se sentirait mieux si elle en parlait. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'y forcer, après tout. Peut-être que si je lui faisais comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi...

Oui, sans doute. J'avais été un peu dure avec elle, jusque-là. Je n'avais pas arrêté de lui lancer des piques, de la critiquer, de l'engueuler pour un oui ou pour un non. Alors qu'elle n'était pas une méchante fille. Loin de là. Elle était juste... particulière. Et, qui savait... peut-être serions-nous devenues bonnes amies, si j'avais fait le premier pas, si j'avais sonné la fin des hostilités. Certes, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait Merritt, et Martha, aussi. Sans doute les deux personnes qui la comprenaient la mieux. Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient qu'elle cachait quelque-chose sur son passé ? Est-ce qu'ils n'en disaient rien à personne par respect pour Emy ? Ou est-ce qu'ils n'en savaient vraiment rien ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Je ne pouvais pas leur en parler directement. Car s'il s'avérait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, je ne voulais pas être la personne par laquelle ils l'apprendraient. Je savais garder des secrets. Même les secrets que je ne partageais pas. Même ceux qu'on refusait de me confier. Et je ne trahirais pas Emy. Je me promis de n'en parler à personne. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Ce n'était pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

Après avoir laissé tomber mes menottes à mes pieds pour la dixième fois en vingt minutes, je me levai, et m'étirai (rester trop longtemps assise dans ce sofa n'était pas aussi confortable que ce que j'avais pensé). Je m'avançai vers Emy, qui riait avec Merritt et Lula, mais qui commença à me lancer des regards en coin en me voyant approcher. Pourtant, elle ne tenta pas de fuir. Peut-être parce-que ça aurait paru trop suspect ? Ou peut-être parce-qu'elle était résignée à me faire face ? Peut-être attendait-elle simplement de voir si j'allais réellement exposer mes soupçons à tout le monde ? A quoi s'attendait-elle, au fond ?

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, lui dis-je avec un sourire aimable. Mais tu te souviens de la proposition que tu m'avais faite de piéger Dylan ? Pour lui faire payer de nous avoir traitées d'incapables ?  
-Oui, me répondit Emy, sur la réserve, alors que les deux autres levaient vers moi un regard curieux.  
-En fait, poursuivis-je sans la quitter des yeux, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Et, si t'es prête à m'écouter, j'ai un plan à te proposer. J'aurais besoin que tu me dises ce que t'en penses ».

Merritt et Lula échangèrent un regard curieux. Ils avaient l'air de se demander depuis quand je prenais en compte l'avis d'Emy. Mais je m'en fichais. J'avais mal jugé cette fille. Je tenais à me rattraper.

Emy me regarda pendant un instant d'un air abasourdi (quoi, c'était quand même pas si surprenant de me voir faire preuve de bienveillance?!), puis cligna finalement des yeux avant d'afficher un air très intéressé. Elle se tourna complètement vers moi, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et son menton sur ses poings fermés, les yeux levés vers moi. La lueur que j'y voyais pétiller... elle était sincère, cette fois. J'eus un sourire satisfait.

« Vas-y ma grande, déballe ton sac », me dit-elle avec un sourire mutin, alors que les Cavaliers se réunissaient autour de nous deux.


	6. Prise d'otage

CHAPITRE 6 :

 _ **Dylan Shrike :**_

J'avais débarqué en trombe dès que j'avais reçu l'appel d'Emy. Elle semblait réellement paniquée. Cette fille avait tendance à paniquer pour rien, aussi dans un premier temps je ne m'étais pas inquiété. Ce n'était que lorsque j'avais réussi à entendre, ou plutôt à comprendre parmi ses hurlements inaudibles : les mots « intrusion », « kidnapping », et « PUTAIN MAIS ILS ONT ENLEVE LEYNA ABRUTI » que je lui avais conseillé d'arrêter de hurler, de se cacher, et que je lui avais promis d'arriver dans dix minutes.

En fait, j'avais mis trois minutes. En grillant tout autant de feux rouges. Mais la situation urgeait, et il n'était pas question de perdre la moindre seconde.

Je sortis de ma voiture, qui était garée dans un créneau plus qu'approximatif, et me dirigeai vers l'hôtel à grands pas. Je fis tout de même attention, au moment d'entrer, à ne pas trop me faire remarquer (s'il y avait des intrus à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il n'était pas question d'en amener d'autres).

Je pénétrai dans le hall, qui était désert. Je regardai autour de moi, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, du moindre chuchotement, le plus infime soit-il. Mon équipe était en danger. Ma famille était en danger. Il n'était pas question que je les laisse tomber.

J'entrai dans la salle de restaurant, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Rien que des petits détails, mais tous plus saisissants et plus effrayants les uns que les autres. La table renversée. Les impacts de balle dans le mur. Le sang, sur le sol. Bon sang... Emy... qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient trouvée ? Non. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir trouvée. Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Vérifiant que personne d'autre que moi ne se trouvait dans la salle, j'avançai vers le grand escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. J'avais déjà peur de ce que j'allais trouver. Et les autres ? Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi le silence était-il aussi pesant ? Bon sang... je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Je poussai le chariot de Martha, qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, et posai le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

C'est à cet instant que je sentis une main me saisir par la veste, et que je fis un bond en arrière, retirant cette dernière et brandissant les poings devant moi, prêt à me défendre contre n'importe qui.

Mais le regard que je croisai fut celui d'une Emy terrorisée. Elle tenait toujours ma veste à bout de bras, et son visage était à peine visible entre les rideaux de la partie inférieure du chariot.

Comme elle avait l'air choqué, je l'aidai à sortir. La pauvre, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Sur le moment, je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher tout ça. Je me sentais coupable de toute la peur que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de cette pauvre fille.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? lui demandai-je en tentant de garder mon calme alors qu'elle me rendait ma veste, que je posai sur mon bras.  
-Je sais pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Ils... ils ont emmené Leyna. Ils sont toujours ici, mais... ils me cherchaient, tout à l'heure. Alors je suis restée là... Ils sont armés.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je en indiquant le revers de ma veste, dans lequel se trouvait mon ancienne arme de service, du temps où je travaillais encore pour la police. Il est chargé. Ils sont en haut ? ».

Emy acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

« Oui, me dit-elle. Je les ai entendus monter... et ils sont pas redescendus depuis. Mais je sais pas où ils sont. Je sais pas où elle est.  
-Et les autres ? lui demandai-je soudain. Les autres, où ils sont ?  
-Ils étaient partis acheter le repas, quand c'est arrivé.  
-Et ils sont pas revenus depuis ? lui demandai-je, atterré.  
-Non, me répondit Emy. J'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque-chose. Tu sais, quand ils sont arrivés, ces gars... je les ai entendus parler des « deux dernières »... tu crois que ça veut dire que... ».

La peur luisait dans les yeux. Elle était visible sur chaque parcelle de son visage lunaire. La pauvre...

« Va la chercher, me dit-elle. J'ai peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Retrouve-la. Vite ! ».

Après lui avoir indiqué de retourner se cacher sous le chariot (comment était-ce possible que je ne l'aie pas entendue en arrivant ? Personne ne pouvait être aussi discret), je remarquai que son regard restait résolument fixé sur le palier supérieur de l'escalier. Je me tournai donc dans cette direction. Et ce fut mon erreur.

Je l'entendis hurler mon nom, mais trop tard. Quelqu'un passa son bras autour de ma gorge, et m'enfonça un bout de tissu dans la bouche. Alors que je me sentais peu à peu perdre le contrôle de mon corps, et que je m'avachissais sur moi-même, j'entendis la voix de mon agresseur. Une voix grave et plutôt inquiétante, avec un fort accent russe.

« Va le mettre avec l'autre. Je me charge du petit chaton ».

Quelqu'un d'autre me passa par dessus son épaule comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sac, et j'eus tout juste le temps d'entendre Emy crier furieusement et se débattre avant de sombrer réellement.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'eus un instant la vision trouble. Je ressentis avant de voir. Une douleur, atroce. Elle parcourait mon corps de la tête aux pieds, et je mis un moment à comprendre que j'avais été attaché à un crochet dans le mur, mes mains étant retenues par d'impressionnantes menottes.

En face de moi, dans le même état, se trouvait Leyna. Nous semblions êtres enfermés dans l'ascenseur.

Leyna leva les yeux vers moi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je m'étais réveillé. J'étais en train de me débattre inutilement, et d'user mes dernières forces. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Arrête ! me cria-t-elle. Ca sert à rien. Creuse-toi la tête, ne fais pas de geste brusque ou tu risques réellement de te casser quelque-chose.  
-T'as pas l'air de comprendre, grognai-je. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir d'ici, ils vont faire du mal à Emy.  
-S'ils avaient réussi à choper Emy, elle serait ici avec nous, me fit remarquer Leyna en indiquant un troisième crochet. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche de sortir d'ici, mais c'est pas en gigotant comme une anguille que tu vas réussir. Laisse-moi faire, okay ? ».

Sans avoir tellement d'autre choix, je vis Leyna fermer les yeux. Elle semblait être plongée dans une concentration sans bornes, et je finis par remarquer la façon dont elle faisait pivoter ses poignets. Je frissonnai en remarquant qu'elle les pliait parfois de telle façon qu'il semblait impossible qu'ils ne soient pas cassés.

« Putain mais arrête ça, lui dis-je.  
-Parce-que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? », gronda Leyna en me lançant un regard noir, avant de balancer ses pieds vers le haut, et ses jambes avec. J'ouvris de grands yeux lorsqu'elle réussi à les saisir avec ses mains.

Mais j'eus bientôt un autre sujet de préoccupation. Je me rendis compte assez rapidement qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid dans cet ascenseur, et je vis avec inquiétude un gaz blanchâtre passer par l'interstice entre les deux portes coulissantes.

« Leyna... je voudrais pas te forcer à te bouger mais j'ai pas forcément envie d'expérimenter le gaz ! ».

C'est à cet instant que j'entendis un bruit sourd. En me tournant de nouveau vers Leyna, je vis avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'était plus retenue par son crochet, et qu'elle était retombée sur ses pieds.

Elle s'acharnait désormais sur ses menottes, mais vu la complexité du mécanisme, j'étais certain qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de temps.

« Leyna, dis-je, résigné. Laisse-moi ici. Passe par la trappe de secours, et va chercher Emy. Barrez vous d'ici, essayez d'aller retrouver les autres...  
-Pas question, répliqua Leyna en faisant tomber les menottes à ses pieds. Je pars pas sans toi, Dylan ».

Elle s'appuya contre le mur opposé à celui auquel j'étais accroché, et, avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire, elle donna une impulsion contre ledit mur et s'élança vers moi, avant de bondir en avant.

Elle se retint à la chaîne qui reliait les bracelets de mes menottes, et replia ses jambes contre elle-même, avant de les tendre de nouveau, envoyant tout son poids vers le bas.

Le crochet auquel j'étais attaché céda sous nos deux poids, et je retombai lamentablement au sol.

Lorsque je me redressai, un pan de ma veste sur la bouche, le gaz glacé m'arrivait déjà presque au buste.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me mettre debout, Leyna appuya fermement sur mes épaules pour me mettre à la bonne hauteur, et y posa les pieds avant de faire basculer tout son poids sur moi.

« Saute ! », me hurla-t-elle.

Comme je lui faisais totalement confiance, je m'exécutai. Elle réussit à passer l'ouverture de la trappe de secours.

« Donne-moi ta veste ! », m'ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

Après avoir couvert ma bouche avec la manche de ma chemise, je lui lançai ladite veste. Elle disparut un instant de mon champ de vision, et quelques secondes plus tard elle était de retour. Ma veste pendait par une manche à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

« Ca va jamais tenir ! articulai-je, la voix étouffée par ma manche.  
-Fais-moi confiance ! », rétorqua-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre, de toute façon ? Si je restais là, je mourrais certainement dans moins d'une minute.

Je m'accrochai fermement à ma veste, et, usant de toute la force que je pouvais mettre dans mes bras, je réussis miraculeusement à me hisser hors de l'ascenseur.

Alors que je considérais que cet effort était le plus éprouvant que j'avais jamais eu à fournir, je remarquai que Leyna grimpait déjà aux câbles qui retenaient l'ascenseur.

« T'es pas sérieuse, là ?! lui demandai-je, outré.  
-Le gaz ça monte vite ! me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Eh merde ! », grognai-je, avant de la suivre, bien que beaucoup plus laborieusement (certainement à cause des menottes...), après avoir récupéré l'arme que je gardais dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je risquais d'en avoir besoin.

En parvenant à l'étage supérieur, je me promis de prier Dieu tous les soirs de ma vie à partir de cet instant, et même d'aller à l'Église une fois par semaine. Si je m'étais sorti de cette situation, c'était obligatoirement parce-qu'un ange invisible veillait sur moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi dingue.

« MERDE ! », s'exclama soudain Leyna.

En me hissant hors du conduit de l'ascenseur, je suivis son regard, et je vis un homme encagoulé se diriger vers nous. Sans réfléchir plus avant, je brandis mon arme et appuyai sur la détente.

Un bruit de sifflet et une pluie de confettis s'échappa du canon sans que je comprenne à quoi cela rimait.

L'homme en face de moi éclata de rire. Un rire qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la voix russe que j'avais entendue un peu plus tôt. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il retira sa cagoule, hilare, que je compris que j'avais été royalement dupé. Depuis le début.

« Jack?! m'exclamai-je, avant de me tourner vers Leyna, qui était adossée au mur et me regardait d'un air plutôt satisfait. Non, attendez... Quoi ?! ».

Un éclair lumineux m'aveugla soudain, et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre qu'Emy, qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, m'avait pris en photo. Avec les menottes. Et l'air ahuri. Et tout le tralala.

« Tiens, me dit-elle ensuite en me lançant quelque-chose. Je te rend ta veste. J'ai déchargé ton arme, je pense que t'en auras pas besoin dans l'immédiat, hein ?  
-Que... Mais non, bredouillai-je. Ma veste est restée dans...  
-Non mais tu crois sérieusement que ce bout de tissu aurait résisté si tu t'y étais pendu de tout ton poids ? Qu'est-ce que tu es naïf ! », rit Emy en secouant la tête.

Je réfléchis plus avant. Et tout s'enclencha dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure. L'appel d'Emy... un coup monté. Elle avait magistralement joué la comédie. Elle avait fait exprès de me prendre par surprise au pied de l'escalier, parce-qu'elle savait que mes réflexes d'ancien flic me dicteraient de retirer ma veste si elle s'y accrochait. Elle avait profité de l'instant de confusion qui avait suivi pour intervertir les vestes et cacher la mienne sous le chariot de Martha. Après quoi elle avait attiré mon attention sur l'étage supérieur par des messages subliminaux, avant de regarder fixement en direction du palier supérieur de l'escalier afin d'attirer ma curiosité. C'était à cet instant que Jack avait surgi derrière moi, me gazant aux somnifères. Mais la voix russe...

« Un transformateur de voix, répliqua Jack en haussant les épaules. Ils en vendent dans tous les bons magasins de farce et attrape. Et c'est Emy qui m'a enseigné l'accent russe. Pour que tu ne te doutes vraiment de rien ».

Donc, Jack m'avait endormi très astucieusement, avant de faire mine de s'en prendre à Emy. Étant donné que je ne voyais plus rien c'était pratique. Puis quelqu'un m'avait balancé sur son épaule.

« T'es vachement plus lourd que t'en as l'air, marmonna Merritt en faisant craquer son dos. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai dû finir par te traîner dans les escaliers, c'était plus possible...  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai mal partout ?! m'offusquai-je. C'est à toi que je le dois?!  
-C'était une idée des filles, je crois qu'elles ont surestimé ma force musculaire.  
-On espérait juste que le gras ça suffirait, lança anodinement Emy.  
-Mais t'as fini avec ça, oui ?! », répliqua Merritt en faisant mine d'être vexé.

Merritt m'avait transporté jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Leyna l'avait aidé à me placer peu avant mon réveil. Puis elle s'était elle-même mise en position. Et elle avait...

« Tes menottes étaient truquées ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ben non, je voulais pas que ça ait l'air facile ! », me fit remarquer Leyna en haussant les sourcils.

Puis le gaz... le gaz...

« De l'azote ! Se réjouit Lula en débarquant. C'est trop génial ! Ca a vraiment l'air d'un gaz toxique, mais en fait c'est juste ultra glacé! Vous avez déjà essayé de faire givrer vos sourcils avec de l'azote ? Ca doit être cool ! Faudrait que j'essaie, un jour. Il en reste ? ».

Nous avions réussi à échapper à l'ère glaciaire revisitée, donc... nous étions montés à l'étage, pour ma part toujours menotté... oui, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, heureusement qu'Emy avait inter-changé les vestes, sinon je me serais royalement écrasé sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Et ma veste serait fichue. Accessoirement.

Puis au moment de tirer sur Jack... oui, évidemment, la véritable arme était restée dans la poche de ma vraie veste. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé, jusqu'à l'emplacement où je mettais mon arme...

« Comment t'as réussi à savoir ça ?! demandai-je à Emy, parce-que je détestais qu'on fouille dans mes affaires.  
-Facile, répliqua cette dernière. Tu te souviens que j'ai prétendu que ta veste était toute poussiéreuse, juste avant que tu t'en ailles, ce matin ?  
-Oui, et tu m'as... tu m'as épousseté. Et j'ai même pas trouvé ça suspect. J'ai _même pas_ trouvé ça suspect. Bon, c'était l'idée de qui ? ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers Leyna et Emy, qui se pointaient mutuellement du doigt.

« Leyna a eu l'idée de la grande évasion, j'ai peaufiné les détails », répliqua Emy de l'air le plus naturel du monde.

Je les regardai toutes deux avec des yeux ronds. Inutile d'essayer de cacher ma surprise, j'aurais eu l'air encore plus abruti.

Finalement, je finis par dire ce que mon expression trahissait certainement.

« Vous m'avez bien eu, concédai-je. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Les filles, vous êtes de vrais génies. Des vrais de vrais. J'ai jamais vu ni entendu parler d'un truc pareil. Vous êtes de sacrées metteuses en scène. Et je suis certain que vous avez un grand avenir dans l'équipe ».

Les filles échangèrent un regard satisfait. Moi-même j'osai un sourire. J'avais eu tort de les sous-estimer. Elles avaient certes leurs propres manières de travailler, mais ça leur réussissait vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleurs membres pour l'équipe des Cavaliers.


	7. Une conscience assez dérangeante

_Salut la compagnie! J'avais peur de pas pouvoir vous poster de chapitre cette semaine (j'ai oublié ma clé USB quelque-part et je pourrai la récupérer que jeudi, en bref le bonheur absolu), mais j'ai réussi à me débrouiller autrement (heureusement que j'envoie mes fictions à Winter par mail chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre, et que je ne vide jamais ma boîte d'envoi!)._

 _En bref, voici le 7ème chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D - Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

 _ **Daniel Atlas :**_

Je me fondais dans la foule, une casquette enfoncée sur la tête, mes lunettes de soleil soigneusement remontées sur mon nez et assez larges pour cacher une bonne partie de la partie supérieure de mon visage. La plus reconnaissable, en fait. La plupart de mes admiratrices se plaisaient à dire que j'avais des yeux absolument... bref. Passons. Disons que j'étais assuré de passer inaperçu, et que j'étais plutôt content du déguisement que j'avais trouvé.

Tous les gens se trouvant autour de moi semblaient être en totale effervescence, surtout les hommes. Comme je les comprenais ! … Tous. Pas seulement les... hommes.

Comme un murmure d'excitation commençait de parcourir la foule, je tentai désespérément de m'approcher un peu plus, mais malheureusement je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, et je manquai de me faire renverser par un mouvement de foule qui fut assez rapidement contenu par les deux colosses qui assuraient la sécurité.

Assez contrarié, je réussis à passer ma tête entre la montagne qui avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre juste devant moi et le groupe de fan-girls hystériques (Ah, elle en avait, elle aussi?) qui ne cessaient de sautiller sur place, au risque de m'écraser les pieds avec leurs semelles compensées. Donc, je réussis à passer ma tête entre ces deux obstacles à ma vue, tout en mettant mes pauvres pieds à l'abri. Et c'est à ce moment que je la vis.

Un bref instant seulement, car son apparition sur scène provoqua une vague de cris déchaînés, et le déchaînement des personnes présentes en conséquence. Les deux gorilles durent encore une fois ramener l'ordre, et j'en profitai pour me glisser au travers d'une brèche. Je réussis à me faufiler presque jusqu'au premier rang, et j'avais une vue imprenable sur elle.

Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses longs cheveux roux... je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour, et pourtant elle était là. Plus belle que jamais. Chose que je n'avouerais jamais à haute voix, bien entendu. J'étais trop intelligent pour ça.

Enfin, si on pouvait prendre ça pour de l'intelligence. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle m'avait reproché, finalement ? Le fait que je ne montrais jamais mes sentiments... que j'étais froid en toutes circonstances... sarcastique... sardonique... j'eus un pincement au cœur en repensant à tout cela.

Henley se tenait devant moi, de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa splendeur. Sur un piédestal, là où était sa place. Elle les surpassait tous. Elle nous surpassait tous. Pouvais-je seulement prétendre qu'elle ne m'avait jamais surpris, moi qui me croyais intouchable ? C'était en partie pour ça que je l'avais aimée.

« Que tu l'avais aimée ? ».

Je me tournai vivement vers la gauche. Mais je ne vis personne. Pourtant, j'aurais juré que cette voix... et puis de toute manière, ne venait-elle pas de traduire à voix haute le fin fond de ma pensée ?!

« C'est bien elle que t'es venu voir, non ? répéta la voix, qui me paraissait de plus en plus familière. C'est bien de son regard que tu te caches, par simple vanité ? Et tu oses encore parler d'elle au passé ? Tu penses encore pouvoir l'oublier ? ».

Je me tournai cette fois vers la droite, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Leyna, qui me regardait de ses grands yeux mordorés.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup, comme si on m'avait plongé dans une baignoire d'eau glacée. Je me redressai si brusquement que je faillis dégringoler de mon lit, étant donné que j'avais réussi, dans mon sommeil, à me glisser jusqu'au bord de celui-ci.

Sommeil. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve... je soupirai de soulagement, et tentai de maîtriser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Bon sang, ce que j'avais eu peur ! Henley... puis Leyna... mon subconscient disjonctait complètement, c'était évident.

Je me tournai vers ma fenêtre, et constatai que le soleil filtrait à travers la fente entre mes deux rideaux. Le jour était donc déjà levé ? Je ne pouvais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps...

Je me levai, enfilai mon peignoir, et me dirigeai vers la grande fenêtre de ma chambre avant d'en ouvrir brusquement les rideaux. Je regrettai assez rapidement amèrement ce choix.

Aveuglé par la lumière vive, je titubai en arrière, avant de buter contre mon lit et de tomber à la renverse, bien heureusement sur le matelas. Ah ben si, visiblement, j'avais dormi comme un bébé. Malgré cet horrible cauchemar. Dans lequel j'avais eu Leyna pour conscience... bon sang, pourquoi elle ? Ca me dépassait. D'habitude c'était Merritt, ma conscience.

… Oui bon j'avoue que Merritt ne fait pas une conscience idéale. Et il est plutôt flippant dans ce rôle. Il est flippant tout court, d'ailleurs. Ce type est terrifiant.

Toujours sonné par ce rêve et par le sommeil qui rechignait à me quitter, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et en sortis la tenue que j'avais préalablement préparée la veille : un pull col-V, un jeans slim, des baskets à la fois confortables et élégantes, et mon caban bleu nuit. Oui, j'en avais un peu marre de porter du noir, l'innovation ne fait de mal à personne.

Je me débarbouillai, ce qui eut pour effet de me réveiller pleinement, avant de m'habiller, et de m'apprêter à partir, non sans avoir au préalable regardé l'heure. Dix heures du matin ?! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que Lula avait mis dans cette bouteille de rouge qu'elle m'avait offerte à Noël dernier ?! Il y avait quelque-chose de pas naturel là-dedans...

Comme l'hôtel, notre nouveau Quartier Général, n'était pas à plus de vingt minutes de marche, et que toute la ville semblait s'être donné rendez-vous sur la route ce matin, j'optai pour la marche à pieds, et, en entendant les conducteurs râler et klaxonner sur tout le trajet, je fus très fier de moi pour cette initiative.

Je passai donc les portes de l'hôtel vingt minutes plus tard, et, en me voyant entrer dans la grande salle de restaurant, tous les autres levèrent les yeux vers moi, se taisant soudain comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours.

« Ben alors, personne m'applaudit ? dis-je, pince sans rire.  
-Oh non, ta prestation est bien au dessus de ça, répliqua Merritt en secouant la tête. Onze heures ?! On a failli appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent à ton domicile vérifier si t'étais pas mort dans ton sommeil. Ce qui aurait été une mauvaise idée étant donné que la police nous déteste. Dis-moi, mon gars, tu n'aurais quand même pas invité une... gourgandine chez-toi, hier soir ?  
-Ha, ha, très drôle, répliquai-je en notant du coin de l'œil que Leyna avait froncé le nez en entendant le mot gourgandine, ce qui me fit désagréablement penser à mon rêve.  
-Gourgandine ? Ce terme a pas disparu du vocabulaire depuis le XVIIème siècle ? », demanda-t-elle finalement, contrant totalement la pensée que je venais d'avoir.

Evidemment, Merritt ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire assez bruyamment (comme j'adorais ces accueils matinaux!) alors que Leyna haussait les sourcils, avec l'air de se demander s'il n'avait pas mangé un yaourt périmé à son petit-déjeuner.

« Mais vous moquez pas, répliqua Emy en arborant un air désapprobateur qui lui allait très mal. Il a bien le droit de se reposer un peu, jusque là je pensais qu'il dormait jamais, il est toujours le dernier à partir le soir et le premier à arriver le matin.  
-Ca c'est parce-qu'il a envie de voir Leyna ! répliqua tout naturellement Lula, s'attirant de ma part un regard outré. Ben quoi ? fit-elle en croisant mon regard. Ca se voit que tu l'aimes bien, au fond.  
-Vraiment au fond du fond, alors, répliquai-je pour me donner une contenance.  
-Oui, moi aussi j'ai une miette de sympathie pour toi, Atlas », répliqua Leyna sans sembler vexée le moins du monde.

Je me souvins alors de l'idée qui m'avait frappée pendant mon cauchemar. La raison pour laquelle m'avait quittée Henley...

« Oui bon, pour moi un peu plus qu'une miette, disons une miche de pain », répliquai-je.

Je me mordis la langue. Qu'est-ce que maman m'avait toujours dit ?! De tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler ! Et voilà. Les regards stupéfaits. Encore. Comme si j'avais pas assez attiré l'attention comme ça... mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris, bon sang ?!

« Alors ça, chérie, répliqua Merritt en se tournant vers Leyna, c'était une déclaration d'amour. Atlas ! Sors la bague, c'est le moment !  
-N'importe-quoi ! protestai-je en tentant de ne pas rougir ni bafouiller. Je suis juste de bonne humeur. Parce-que j'ai bien dormi. Ca ne va pas au delà de ça !  
-Tu me rassures, je me demandais si je devais prendre Merritt au sérieux, répliqua Leyna en haussant un sourcil ironique.  
-Ne prends jamais Merritt au sérieux, surtout quand il te parle de moi.  
-T'as l'air d'oublier que je peux lire dans tes pensées, Atlas ! », répliqua Merritt en appuyant ses index de chaque côté de son crâne avant d'arborer un air d'intense concentration.

Je grognai d'un air bougon, avant de m'éloigner de ce phénomène de foire dont j'avais peur qu'il lance encore une bêtise qui jette la confusion sur tout le monde. Emy, qui était de plus en plus de connivence avec lui (deux pour le prix d'un, génial), lança de sa voix claironnante :

« Oh c'est dommage, vous feriez un très beau couple !  
-Oui, et leurs enfants seraient les gosses les plus chiants jamais mis au monde ! », rétorqua Merritt, avant que tous deux ne partent d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Finalement, je m'assis sur un pouf à l'écart de tout le monde, alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à discuter joyeusement comme si je n'étais pas là. C'était peut-être ça qui me faisait le plus de mal, en fait. Le fait que je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer. Et l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais. Ils avaient tous la même image de moi : celle du petit chef, du pince sans rire, du mec le plus ennuyeux du monde. Je faisais simplement partie du groupe parce-que j'avais du talent, mais j'avais l'impression, parfois, qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien sans moi. Et cette impression de n'être que la cinquième roue du carrosse me faisait plus mal que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à réellement être leur ami. Ils étaient tous amis, même Leyna et Emy avaient fini par s'entendre. Alors qu'elles étaient diamétralement différentes l'une de l'autre. Jusque là, Leyna avait été mon repère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était comme moi. Plus que les autres. Mais maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de leur clique... je me sentais seul, à nouveau.

Et cette question me revint en mémoire. Celle qui me poursuivait depuis que je m'étais réveillé de ce cauchemar. « Pourquoi Henley m'a-t-elle quitté ? ». Je connaissais la réponse. J'étais simplement trop fier pour changer. Trop fier pour admettre que j'avais tort au moins sur un point.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit plus simple de mettre ma fierté de côté. Mais j'étais comme ça. Et j'avais l'impression que même avec de la bonne volonté, je n'arriverais pas à changer.

« T'as pas besoin de changer, on peut t'aimer pour ce que tu es ».

Encore cette voix. La même que celle de mon rêve. Celle de Leyna.

Je levai les yeux afin de la chercher du regard, mais elle était toujours avec les autres, elle discutait avec eux, riait avec eux. Bien entendu que je l'avais imaginée, cette voix. Elle était dans ma tête.

Elle croisa mon regard un instant, et m'adressa un petit sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Et si la voix avait raison ? Et si... et si j'arrivais à m'intégrer sans pour autant changer tout ce que j'étais ? Et si c'était réellement possible... ça valait la peine d'essayer, non ?

« Il est presque midi, non ? demandai-je anodinement. Ca vous dirait que j'aille vous chercher du McDo ? ».

Encore une fois, la même réaction. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent subitement, et les autres se tournèrent lentement avec l'air de se demander si je plaisantais (mais non, ils savaient que je ne plaisantais jamais, enfin).

Finalement, ils semblèrent convaincus, et se lancèrent des regards pensifs, comme s'ils réfléchissaient à la proposition.

« Le McDo, c'est que des cochonneries, des restes bizarrement assemblés, et c'est super gras et calorique, finit par répondre Lula. Je voudrais une boîte de huit nuggets avec des potatoes et un BigMac. Et si on notait tous notre commande sur un bout de papier ? ».

La solution fut adoptée à l'unanimité, et je fus, dans un certain sens, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à proposer quelque-chose qui avait mis tout le monde d'accord. J'allais devoir me forcer à manger du McDo, mais bon, ça en valait la peine. Puis je pouvais toujours prendre une salade... Non, soyons fou ! J'allais prendre le menu complet : le Mcwrap avec un sandwich, et une boisson super calorique !

Le genre de choses qui n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie.

Non ?


	8. Le vrai visage sous le masque

_Salut à tous! Pardon pour le retard, mais j'ai un roman sur le feu, et comme je viens à peine de le faire imprimer je dois lancer la com, le faire distribuer, bref ça prend beaucoup de temps mais c'est nécessaire ^^_

 _Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, on revient sur un POV d'Emy. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater avec les chapitres précédents, Leyna et Emy ne seront pas les seuls POV de cette fiction ;)_

 _Enfin bref, après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!-Summer._

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'étais assise sur un banc, au milieu d'un parc public. Luxe que je pouvais encore me permettre, étant donné que mon visage n'était pas mondialement connu comme celui des Cavaliers. Pour l'instant, je travaillais dans l'ombre, en attendant le jour où Dylan déciderait de nous révéler au grand jour, Leyna et moi.

C'était mon jour de congé, et j'avais eu envie de le passer un peu seule avec moi-même, même si j'appréciais de plus en plus la compagnie des autres. Ils m'aidaient à retrouver cette impression de famille que j'avais perdue il y avait si longtemps. Avec tous ceux que j'aimais.

A une époque où nous nous entendions encore bien, avant le décès de nos parents, Ony et moi venions assez souvent nous asseoir dans le parc public de notre ville, sur un banc, sans parler, observant juste le monde autour de nous et appréciant silencieusement la présence de l'une au côté de l'autre.

En ce jour froid, alors que la neige tombait en petits flocons autour de moi, lorsque je fermais les yeux, j'avais presque l'impression de ressentir sa chaleur, ses doigts posés sur les miens. Ses petits doigts gelés. Je ne savais plus combien de fois, quand elle était petite, je l'avais menée au parc, et regardée jouer sur l'aire de jeu où je voyais désormais les enfants de parfaits inconnus s'extasier en voyant les flocons tomber, et essayer de les réceptionner sur leur langue.

J'avais toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour les enfants. Ils étaient tellement attachants, tellement espiègles. Et maintenant plus qu'avant, ils me rappelaient ma petite sœur.

J'avais eu tort d'essayer de l'oublier. Ce n'était pas une solution. Comment aurais-je pu y parvenir, de toute manière ? Et elle méritait mieux que ça. Je devais vivre avec son souvenir, et accepter sa mort. Faire mon deuil. Même si c'était tellement difficile.

Je savais que Leyna avait deviné quelque-chose. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais eu une petite sœur, une petite sœur que je chérissais plus que tout, même si elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais appris sa disparition, impuissante. J'avais tout fait pour la retrouver, sans succès. Personne n'y était jamais parvenu. Alors parfois, j'allais me recueillir devant une tombe très sobre, que j'avais moi-même financé tombe sans sépulture.

J'étais reconnaissante à Leyna de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour sa discrétion et sa compréhension. Je m'étais trompée sur son compte, et nous avions réellement fini par devenir amies. Je ne m'y étais certes pas attendue, mais elle... elle était la seule à avoir réellement compris. Compris que quelqu'un d'autre se cachait derrière le masque que je portais tous les jours. Celui d'une fille heureuse, pleinement satisfaite de la vie.

« Café ? ».

Je sursautai et me tournai vivement de côté, juste à temps pour voir Merritt se laisser tomber à côté de moi sur le banc. Il était bien couvert, caban, chapeau et cache-nez, et me tendait un mug de Starbuck avec mon nom dessus.

« Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?  
-Simple intuition, me répondit-il, avant de rectifier face à mon regard sceptique : Je passais en voiture et je t'ai vue descendre de ton bus. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer te faire un petit coucou ! J'avais rien prévu de la journée. Alors, café ?  
-J'aime pas le café, lui fis-je remarquer, désolée.  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris un chocolat. Je suis trop fort ! s'auto-félicita-t-il. J'avais remarqué que t'étais la seule à rien boire à la pause café, donc je me suis dit que tu devais faire une intolérance à la caféine.  
-J'aime juste pas ça, mais t'as visé juste avec le chocolat ! », répondis-je en lui prenant le mug des mains avec reconnaissance.

Je bus en silence, réchauffant mes doigts gelés, et mes lèvres irritées au contact du liquide chaud qui s'écoulait agréablement dans ma gorge. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi, mais comme je ne savais pas pourquoi et que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, je fis mine de ne rien voir. Ce fut certainement mon erreur.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes la journée toute seule, plongée dans le silence le plus absolu ? Ca te ressemble pas ».

 _« Plus que tu ne le crois »_ , eus-je envie de lui répondre. Mais je me retins. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me pose des questions. Ou plus précisément je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer.

« Sois tu couves une mauvaise grippe, soit tu nous caches quelque-chose depuis le début ».

Je levai les yeux vers Merritt, qui avait désormais l'air beaucoup plus grave. Non... il ne pouvait pas...

« Comment tu as deviné ? lui demandai-je.  
-Tu croyais que si Leyna s'en était rendu compte, je n'avais rien remarqué ? me répondit-il. Je te ferais remarquer qu'on passe notre temps ensemble, et que je suis beaucoup plus observateur que ta copine. J'attendais simplement pour voir si t'allais finir par te confier.  
-J'en ai jamais parlé à personne, répondis-je en me renfrognant. C'est pas le genre de choses dont j'aime parler...  
-Ca a un rapport avec le fait que tu te sois retrouvée à la rue. Oui, ma grande, je me doute bien que t'as pas passé ta vie dans ce squat, t'as bien dû avoir une vie avant. Et pourtant t'en parles jamais, c'est de là que vient ma déduction ».

Je me forçai à fixer les arbres devant moi, leurs branches qui commençaient à blanchir sous la neige légère. Je ne voulais pas tourner les yeux vers lui, j'aurais même préféré qu'il s'en aille, et ne plus l'entendre parler. Même si sa voix me rassurait parfois. Cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Entendre ces mots, cette histoire, dans sa bouche... c'était la chose la plus désagréable que je pouvais imaginer.

« Rald, c'est pas ton vrai nom, je me trompe ? Ah, j'ai visé juste se réjouit-il en me voyant croiser les bras. Emy Rald, Emerald... c'était un peu gros, mais des fois les parents ont des idées bizarre alors je préférais poser la question. Donc tu refuses de porter ton nom de naissance. Pourquoi ? Ca doit venir des parents. T'en as jamais parlé...  
-Arrête, sifflai-je.  
-Ils t'ont abandonnée ? Ou alors c'est toi qui es partie, comme Leyna ? Non, doit y'avoir quelque-chose d'un peu plus profond sinon tu réagirais pas...  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! criai-je en me tournant vers lui. Je veux pas t'entendre parler de ça. Tais-toi. Ne parle plus jamais de ça. Jure moi que tu parleras plus jamais de ça ».

Il me regarda d'un air légèrement surpris. Visiblement, il en comprenait désormais un peu plus, mais avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de réellement me vexer. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que je tremblais comme une feuille.

« Emy Delavigne, répondis-je. Je m'appelle Emy Delavigne. Mon père était français. Il est mort. Et ma mère aussi.  
-Emy... tenta Merritt.  
-Non, t'as voulu savoir ?! Alors maintenant laisse-moi parler ! grondai-je. J'avais une sœur, Ony Delavigne. J'étais majeure quand nos parents son morts, mais c'était tellement difficile... j'ai changé de visage, et elle s'est mise à me détester. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'avais tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'avoir mais ne parvenait pas à obtenir : des amis, un petit-ami, une vie géniale, alors qu'elle était regardée comme la fille dont les parents étaient morts. Tout le monde l'évitait comme si elle avait la peste. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'y POUVAIS ?!  
-Emy, calme-toi...  
-Un jour, on a eu une grosse dispute. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms, je l'ai giflée, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça et qu'elle me devait le respect. Elle m'a dit que je ne serais jamais maman, et que je la dégoûtais tellement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir du respect pour moi. Elle est partie en trombe de la maison, j'ai mis des heures et des heures à me calmer et à m'inquiéter. Mais elle avait à peine deux ans de moins que moi, elle savait se débrouiller... elle allait rentrer... ».

Je serrai les poings, et retins les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues avant de poursuivre :

« Elle n'est jamais rentrée. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je l'ai cherchée, j'ai été voir la police, ils l'ont cherchée, ils m'ont interrogée... ils ont sous-entendu que je pourrais être impliquée, étant donné mes relations conflictuelles avec... Ils ont sous-entendu que je l'avais peut-être _tuée_! Finalement, ils ont conclu que j'étais simplement une pauvre fille inquiète qui voulait retrouver sa petite sœur. Plutôt que de me soutenir, mon petit-ami de l'époque m'a quitté en décrétant que j'étais devenue insupportable... Puis au bout d'un moment l'affaire a été déclarée classée, et ils ont inscrit ma sœur sur le registre des décès. Ils l'ont jamais retrouvée. Je l'ai jamais retrouvée. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'après autant de temps sans avoir aucune trace d'elle... elle ne pouvait qu'être morte. Elle est morte. Je les ai tous perdus, tous. Tu voulais savoir ce que je cachais ? Tu le sais maintenant. Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je te trucide, c'est clair ?! ».

J'avais déballé tout ça en respirant à peine, et je dus reprendre mon souffle pendant plusieurs minutes avant que mon cœur se remette à battre à une vitesse normale.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas que les autres sachent ? », finit par me demander Merritt, comme s'il était en train de désamorcer une bombe.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Un regard froid, comme l'hiver qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de nous.

« Je veux pas qu'on me regarde comme la fille dont les parents sont morts ».

Je détournai les yeux, regardant de nouveau le parc autour de moi, les arbres nus, les flocons qui tourbillonnaient, les enfants qui couraient, qui chantaient...

Puis soudain je me levai, et sans me retourner, lançai :

« Bonne journée ».

Je m'éloignai sans me retourner, et jetai le mug dans la première poubelle que je croisai. Bien heureusement, lorsque j'arrivai à l'arrêt, un bus était justement sur le point de partir, et je pus me glisser à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur rassurante, la coquille de métal qui semblait me protéger du monde extérieur. Je me laissai tomber sur un siège, et appuyai ma tête contre la vitre, avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais tellement envie de ne plus penser à rien. D'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être la Emy que tout le monde voyait ? Celle qui souriait tout le temps, qui n'avait aucun souci à se faire, qui riait de tout et de rien ? J'aurais tellement voulu que cette fille soit moi.

Je sentis soudain une main se refermer sur mes doigts, et j'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup.

« Ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir un passé douloureux, me dit Merritt. Tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine, tu as le droit de souffrir, ce n'est pas une maladie. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes malheurs, tu ne les as pas provoqués. Tu m'entends ? Tu as le droit... voilà, tu as le droit de pleurer, ajouta Merritt alors que j'éclatais en effet en sanglots. Tu as tout à fait le droit de pleurer. Attends, qui ne pleurerait pas en ayant vécu des choses aussi horribles ? La plupart des gens de ce bas-monde n'auraient pas supporté la moitié de ce que tu as vécu. Et tu voudrais garder ta souffrance en toi ? C'est impossible, Emy. Il faut que tu évacues tout ça. Pleure ».

Il me serra dans ses bras.

Je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait serré dans ses bras comme il le fit. Cela datait de tellement longtemps... le dernier à l'avoir fait était mon père. « On sera rentrés dans trois heures max », m'avait-il promis avec un sourire. Trois heures max.

Je sanglotai de plus belle. Je ne mesurais même pas la chance que j'avais d'avoir un ami comme Merritt. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir laissé penser que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas m'être confiée plus tôt.

Il avait raison. Pleurer me faisait du bien. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré. Que j'avais refusé de pleurer. J'avais refusé que les autres puissent lire le malheur sur mon visage. Et j'avais refoulé toute cette douleur, et je m'étais enlisée dans une situation que je ne maîtrisais plus.

Ca faisait du bien de pleurer.

« Ca va aller, me dit-il en me tapotant le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Ca va aller, ma belle. Je suis là. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je ne dirai rien aux autres, je te le jure. C'est pas à moi de le faire. En attendant, si tu as besoin de parler de ça... tu sais que je suis là. Je serai toujours là ».

Toujours... un mot dans lequel j'aurais tellement aimé croire à cet instant.

Toujours.

J'y avais cru étant enfant. Avant de tous les perdre, un par un, comme dans un jeu de domino.

Toujours. Oui.

Toujours.


	9. Guet apens

_Salut à tous! Force est de constater que pour l'instant, peu de personnes ont lu les 2 chapitres précédent. Mais c'est pas grave, je tiendrai ma promesse, et je publierai cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. Après ça, j'ai éventuellement le projet de la traduire en anglais, en plus des autres fanfictions qui sont prêtes et qui n'attendent plus que d'être lancées ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je m'étais arrêtée au premier snack que j'avais trouvé. Un petit snack de bord de route, rien de bien impressionnant. La cuisine de Martha était vraiment divine, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures que cette idée fixe refusait de me quitter : Je voulais de la mal-bouffe. Dans le genre gros panini avec plein de mayonnaise et des frites, plein de frites !

Une fois devant le comptoir, je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à passer commande, et pendant que le gars préparait mon panini, les odeurs alléchantes me narguaient d'un air de dire que « non non tu vas encore devoir attendre un peu ! ».

Je ne peux même pas vous exprimer ma joie lorsque le panini fut entre mes mains. Heureuse comme jamais (ou presque), je traversai la rue afin de trouver un banc, un endroit tranquille où me poser et manger mon sandwich tranquillement.

J'en eus l'impression avant de réellement le remarquer : J'étais suivie. Je ne savais pas par qui, je ne savais pas pourquoi, et j'avais peur de me retourner et de laisser croire à cette personne que je l'avais repérée. On pouvait vraiment tomber sur n'importe-qui dans la rue de nos jours. Je me contentai donc d'accélérer le pas, et je m'engouffrai dans la première station de métro qui se trouva sur ma route. Comme je m'y attendais, aux alentours de midi, l'endroit était plein à craquer. J'eus tôt fait de me fondre dans la foule, puis j'allai me glisser dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'osai lancer un regard par dessus mon épaule. Mais il y avait tellement de monde que je n'arrivais pas à repérer celui qui m'avait prise en filature. Qui sait, peut-être avait-il abandonné la partie ? Il y avait plein de policiers en service dans cette station...

Oh non.

Je reconnus son visage parmi cent autres. Ce visage que j'avais prié de ne jamais revoir. Grand, massif, lunettes noires, ces cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient au postiche de Donald Trump... Oui. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Mes parents l'avaient certainement envoyé patrouiller dans les rues comme je ne sais combien des personnes qu'ils étaient capables de payer copieusement pour me retrouver. Mais lui... bon sang, c'était le pire ! Si j'étais tombée sur qui que ce soit d'autre, je n'en aurais pas fait tout un plat, mais lui ! Depuis ma tendre enfance, il était mon « garde du corps ». Je n'étais jamais sortie de chez mes parents sans lui, il m'accompagnait jusque devant la grille de l'internat, il me suivait comme mon ombre, j'en avais fait des cauchemars absolument horribles... et après ma première fugue... il était devenu mon geôlier. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, ce n'était pas le visage de mes parents que je voyais se dessiner sur mes paupières closes, mais le sien. Je savais de quoi il était capable...

Je jetai un bref regard à sa veste. Un léger relief se dessinait sous la poche droite. Il avait toujours le thazer. Bien évidemment, il ne sortait jamais sans son joujou.

Je vis son visage se tourner vers moi, et je sentis mon cœur se figer d'horreur dans ma poitrine. J'aurais aimé courir, mais j'étais comme pétrifiée, je ne pouvais plus même esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et je le voyais, lentement, assurément, se frayer un chemin vers moi. Il m'avait repérée. Evidemment. Pourquoi avais-je eu la stupide idée de me teindre les cheveux en violet ?! Evidemment qu'il m'avait repérée !

« Je te sors de là ? ».

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à détacher mes yeux de mon geôlier pour les tourner vers la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Et Daniel osait encore me regarder d'un air interrogatif, comme s'il doutait de la nature de la réponse que j'allais lui fournir.

« Avec joie ! », lui fis-je remarquer.

Daniel se plaça devant moi de façon à me cacher à la vue de mon geôlier, et me tendit quelque-chose, qu'il avait caché dans le revers de son caban : un de mes sweats à capuche.

Je l'enfilai rapidement, puis, une fois que j'eus rabattue la capuche sur ma tête, Daniel me saisit le bras et m'entraîna dans son sillage.

J'eus la tentation de lancer un regard en arrière, pour voir si mon geôlier nous suivait toujours.

« Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas, ne-te-retourne-pas ! », me siffla Daniel.

Conseil que j'eus la bonne idée de suivre : en effet, il aurait suffi que mon geôlier croise mon regard pour me reconnaître.

Mais mon inquiétude remonta en flèche quand je sentis Daniel accélérer le pas et me pousser en avant.

« Eh merde, l'entendis-je grommeler. C'est moi qu'il traque maintenant. Il a capté.  
-On fait quoi ? lui demandai-je, prise de panique.  
-Toi tu avances, tu te retournes pas. Va-t-en ! me siffla-t-il en voyant que je restais à côté de lui. Laisse-moi faire ! Je te rattrape. Ne te retourne pas vers moi, il va comprendre, grouille ! ».

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'il était hors de question que je parte sans lui, Daniel me tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie, et se dirigea à grands pas vers mon geôlier, alors que je me faisais déjà entraîner par la foule de plus en plus dense vers la sortie de la station de métro.

S'il savait ce qu'il faisait...

J'entendis la bagarre éclater. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

« Eh puis merde, Atlas ! », grommelai-je après un instant d'hésitation légitime, avant de foncer à contre-courant de la foule qui se précipitait vers la sortie, alarmée par la bagarre.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment je réussis à me glisser jusqu'à l'affrontement. Mon geôlier était au sol, et commençait à peine à se relever. Un peu plus loin, Daniel était étendu sur le dos. Conscient, mais sonné.

Les lunettes noires de mon geôlier étaient tombées par terre et avaient été piétinées par la foule. Il croisa mon regard, et la haine déforma ses traits déjà pas tellement gracieux.

« Toi ! me cracha-t-il.  
-Moi ! », répondis-je sur le même ton, avant de lui envoyer un royal coup de pied circulaire dans la mâchoire, et de voir ses dents voler.

Encore choquée par ce que je venais de faire, je ne remarquai même pas que Daniel s'était relevé, et l'instant d'après il s'était précipité sur moi.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! me hurla-t-il dessus. COURS ! ».

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois, et, faisant volte-face, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes, vérifiant régulièrement qu'il était toujours derrière moi.

Vérifiant qu'il était toujours derrière moi... derrière moi...

« Attend... une... MINUTE ! m'exclamai-je soudain en m'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue, essoufflée.  
-On n'a pas une minute, ils sont certainement à tes trousses, là ! me fit remarquer Daniel en me tirant par le bras.  
-Oh SI, tu vas la prendre, la minute! grognai-je, furieuse. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais derrière moi dans la station de métro ?!  
-J'attendais le métro? me répondit Daniel en évitant mon regard. Ca paraît logique, non ?! Grouille-toi, faut qu'on décampe d'ici !  
-Ca te paraît logique, ça ME paraît suspect! répliquai-je, le rouge me montant aux joues. Je bouge pas d'ici tant que tu m'as pas dit la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?!  
-Le hasard, tu connais ? répliqua Daniel en me tirant inlassablement sur le bras.  
-Je connais, et j'y crois autant qu'au père Noël ! grondai-je en dégageant vivement mon bras. Tu comptes me l'arracher, ou quoi ?  
-On pourrait pas discuter de ça un peu plus tard ? soupira Daniel.  
-Oh non, le moment me semble idéal! raillai-je. Atlas... ne me dis pas que tu me pistais ? ».

Le fait que mon ami... camarade, que mon camarade ne réponde rien et regarde partout ailleurs que dans ma direction m'apporta la réponse que je cherchais.

« Non mais tu t'es pris pour QUI?! vociférai-je en me mettant à lui taper dessus. PERSONNE n'a le droit de me pister. PERSONNE ! Tu crois que si je me suis enfuie de chez moi c'est pour me faire pister par QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ?! ESPECE D'ABRUTI !  
-En attendant, si l'abruti t'avait pas pistée, tu serais actuellement en route pour les revoir, tes chers parents ! Et si tu veux mon avis ils t'attendent pas pour prendre un thé !  
-Et tu crois vraiment que ça t'excuse ?! T'es vraiment un sale...  
-Eh merde, je le savais, grommela-t-il. GROUILLE ! ».

Je me retournai et constatai qu'un nombre assez important d'hommes avançaient avec précipitation dans notre direction. Malgré la répugnance que j'avais pour lui, je suivis le conseil de Daniel, et passai même devant lui, m'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Peu m'importait désormais qu'il ait à se mesurer à eux tous. S'il pouvait me faire gagner du temps, il pouvait même se faire massacrer, ça m'était égal !

« ATLAS, BOUGE TES FESSES ! ».

Ne recevant aucune réponse, je me retournai, et freinai soudain si bien que les semelles de mes nouvelles baskets crissèrent sur le bitume. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Il n'y avait plus personne derrière moi. Ni les hommes de mes parents ni... ni...

« DANIEL ! criai-je en repartant dans l'autre sens. PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS ME FAIRE COURIR COMME CA TOUTE LA JOURNEE ?! T'ES CHIANT ! ».

Je sentis soudain deux mains se refermer sur mes épaules, et je poussai un hurlement en me sentant impuissamment tirée en arrière. Une seconde plus tard une main se plaquait fermement contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. L'envie me prit de la mordre de toutes mes forces, jusqu'au sang, mais j'eus la présence d'esprit de lever les yeux vers mon agresseur.

« Je te déconseille de faire ça », lus-je sur les lèvres de Daniel, qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'exprimer à haute voix.

Je compris assez rapidement pourquoi. Daniel m'avait tirée dans une ruelle, et les hommes de mes parents passèrent devant à toutes jambes, sans penser à regarder dans la sombre ruelle. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas notre présence.

Pourtant, Daniel attendit encore une bonne minute avant de me lâcher.

Respirant enfin à l'air libre, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Même s'il venait techniquement de me sauver la vie. Lui, semblant ne pas comprendre la nature de ce regard, avait l'air plutôt content de lui.

« Tu t'inquiétais ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop désinvolte à mon goût.  
-Que, moi?! m'offusquai-je. Tu rêves, mec !  
-Non, c'est rien ! C'est juste mignon », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pas à puissance maximale, mais assez fort pour lui faire mal quand même.

« Alors je résume : tu me suis à mon insu, et en plus t'oses utiliser l'adjectif 'mignon' pour me qualifier ? La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te fais sauter toutes les dents comme au type de la station de métro, on verra si tu souris encore après ça. Clair ? ».

Je fis volte-face, et, après avoir de nouveau rabattu la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête de sorte à ce qu'elle laisse mon visage dans l'ombre et ne laisse dépasser aucune mèche de mes cheveux, je m'éloignai sans plus de cérémonies. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, il échappait donc au pire de ma colère.

Et en plus...

Il avait utilisé l'adjectif mignon pour me qualifier.

Je souris, avant de presser le pas, histoire de ne pas me trouver sur la route des gros méchants s'il leur venait l'idée de revenir sur leurs pas.


	10. Un peu de rebondissements

_Salut à tous! Et encore merci à toi, Sangoha, pour tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;). Personnellement je pense que oui, vu qu'il y a un personnage que nous apprécions grandement toutes les deux qui va obtenir une promotion et passer au rang de narrateur... eh oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour!_

 _Sur ce, je ne garantis pas que la fin de chapitre plaira à tout le monde, et je re-précise pour ceux qui auraient une éventuelle envie de m'assassiner à la fin de leur lecture: je ne publie pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine ;P_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et pour reprendre les vieilles habitudes... Enjoy ;)- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 :

 _ **Merritt Mckinney :**_

Je m'entraînais à faire voler des cartes à travers la pièce. Passe temps anodin, qui signifiait clairement « je me fais chier ». Très sincèrement ? Je ne pouvais en vouloir à personne, pas même à moi sur ce coup là. Mais enfin, l'entraînement des filles était terminé depuis des lustres, et on n'avait toujours rien à faire. Un criminel maquillé en gars honnête ne pouvait-il pas faire son apparition, que les Cavaliers puissent remonter sur scène ? A croire que le monde avait été nettoyé des ordures de ce genre ! Bon sang, je pense que je ne m'étais jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie.

Emy, qui eut le malheur de passer au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, se prit une de mes cartes en plein dans la tête, et poussa un cri indigné avant de se masser la joue et de me lancer un regard noir.

« Pardon, chérie, m'excusai-je. Je te jure que je visais personne.  
-Et Daniel est au courant que tu utilises ses cartes collector pour tes tours de passe passe ?  
-Quoi ? répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.  
-Quoi ?! », répéta en écho la voix de Daniel, alors que son propriétaire se précipitait vers moi comme un chien enragé.

Je croisai le regard d'Emy, qui osa un sourire malicieux qui signifiait clairement « T'es plus prêt de t'ennuyer mon coco ».

La petite chipie ! J'allais devoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Quand j'aurais le temps. Pour l'instant, j'avais un Daniel furax sur les bras, et ça faisait un tellement bon divertissement que je ne pris même pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que le jeu de cartes avec lequel je jouais était un jeu de cartes tout à fait basique. A chacun ses petits bonheurs, dans la vie. Le mien c'est de voir Atlas s'énerver pour rien. Essayez, c'est hilarant.

Alors que Daniel se défoulait contre moi (je suis certain que ça lui faisait du bien, à lui aussi!), mon regard erra dans la pièce. Jack et Lula étaient assis dans un coin, et discutaient à voix basse en se tenant la main. Ah, les joies de la vie de couple ! Non, sérieusement, j'avais tort de me moquer. Ils étaient adorables. Trop, d'ailleurs. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Leyna trifouillait encore ces foutues menottes...

« Hey, la violette, l'interpellai-je. T'aurais pu bricoler des dizaines de paires de menottes avec le temps que tu passes à jouer avec celles-là. Tu ferais pas mieux de joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?  
-Je fais ce que je veux, me répondit Leyna en haussant les sourcils. Moi au moins j'ai trouvé quelque-chose d'intelligent pour occuper mes journées.  
-D'intelligent, oui. Tellement passionnant, aussi, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Oh, je te parle! me lança Daniel en claquant des doigts sous mon nez. On se concentre !  
-C'est ça, mec, si tu te concentrais sur les choses essentielles ça ferait déjà cinq minutes que t'aurais remarqué que je suis pas en train de jouer avec _tes_ cartes », fis-je remarquer en balançant le jeu de cartes à Daniel, avant de me lever et de m'éloigner.

Ce type était vraiment de plus en plus exaspérant. Il n'y avait qu'un idéaliste comme Dylan pour espérer qu'on finirait par s'entendre. Et bon sang, ces regards qu'il lançait à Leyna ! Il pouvait pas simplement aller lui parler ? L'inviter à sortir ? Il était aussi bien parti avec elle qu'il ne l'avait été avec Henley. Donc sincèrement c'était pas la joie. Surtout sachant la déprime qu'il avait faite quand cette dernière l'avait quitté... j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un transfert. Ce serait vraiment malheureux pour lui et pour Leyna. Mais après tout, Leyna était une très jolie fille, et elle s'entendait (miracle!) plutôt bien avec lui. Donc l'espoir était encore permis. A partir du moment où une fille s'entendait assez bien avec Atlas, tous les espoirs étaient permis, même le mariage et les gosses.

Comme tout le monde avait l'air très occupé, je jetai mon dévolu sur ma préférée, qui était actuellement occupée à lire un livre. Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait.

Je m'assis en face d'elle, et elle sembla à peine s'en formaliser. Je ne le pris pas mal : On passait tellement de temps ensemble qu'on était plutôt surpris quand l'autre n'était pas là que l'inverse.

« Tu t'ennuies ? finit-elle par me demander sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
-A mourir ! lui répondis-je avec un soupir. J'aimerais vraiment que Dylan nous trouve quelque-chose à faire, ça devient très long.  
-J'ai le pressentiment que ça va pas tarder, me répondit Emy d'un ton compatissant. Je peux faire quelque-chose pour toi ?  
-Je sais pas. Tu me prêtes ton livre ?  
-Non, c'est mon mien, me répondit-elle avec une grimace.  
-Mais quel monstre d'égoïsme ! fis-je mine de m'offusquer. Je te boude, tu m'as vexé.  
-Mais non-euh, répliqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules. T'as pas le droit de me bouder. C'est interdit.  
-Bon, alors si c'est interdit... T'as qu'à aller nous chercher de quoi grignoter au snack d'à côté, et je pourrais éventuellement envisager de te pardonner cet affront.  
-Bon, si tu me prends par les sentiments, répliqua Emy en se redressant, avant de laisser tomber son livre sur mes genoux. Garde-le moi en attendant ! ».

Je la regardai s'éloigner avec un sourire. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé ce que je voulais. Quelle importance ? Elle le savait de toute manière. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que je prenais toujours...

« Hey! m'exclamai-je soudain en tâtant mon crâne. Mon chapeau ! Mon cha... Ah ouais, c'est comme ça ? T'as intérêt à me le ramener en bon état sinon gare à toi, chipie ! ».

Emy m'adressa une grimace avant de passer la porte de l'hôtel. Cette fille planait autour des six ans d'âge mental. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Lula. Et je devais admettre que ça lui donnait un charme fou. Non seulement elle n'avait peur de rien, mais en plus elle avait un petit côté sournois qui effrayait Daniel et qui me plaisait bien. Que serait la vie sans un peu de machiavélisme ? Bon, je vous parle pas à vous, les adeptes des Bisounours. Vous pouvez pas comprendre !

Bref, Emy partie, je me trouvai donc tout seul, avec un livre de Conan Doyle sur les genoux, et pas de chapeau sur la tête. En clair : je me sentais étrangement démuni.

J'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle me ramène mon chapeau. … Pour le chapeau, bien sûr. Non mais vous vous imaginez quoi ?

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je passai commande d'une boîte de nuggets avec frites ainsi que d'un burger maxi portion avec sauce moutarde. Puis, comme les gars en cuisine étaient visiblement débordés, j'attendis patiemment, fouillant dans mon sac pour en sortir mon portefeuille. Mais évidemment, mon sac était tellement énorme que même si mon portefeuille avait été plus gros ce qui était techniquement impossible, j'aurais dû me plonger dans mon sac jusqu'à l'épaule pour le retrouver. Mais comme je n'avais pas peur du grand plongeon, je m'y collai, et finis, par au bout de dix secondes d'intenses recherches, à sortir du sac de la mort mon portefeuille, victorieuse.

C'est simplement en l'ouvrant pour préparer ma monnaie que je me rendis compte qu'un petit bout de papier avait été glissé au milieu de mes billets, et, curieuse, je le dépliai. Il n'était pas bien grand, en vérité, pas plus grand qu'un post it. Et bien plié, en plus. Et dessus, à la hâte, au stylo, était dessinée une flèche.

Intriguée, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je suivis la pointe de la flèche et levai les yeux. Assez tôt, je croisai le regard d'une fille vraiment charmante, qui m'adressa un grand sourire, avant d'indiquer ma tête d'un signe de menton.

« J'adore ton chapeau, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-C'est toi qui a mis la flèche dans mon portefeuille ?  
-Ca se pourrait, me répondit la fille sans se départir de son sourire angélique.  
-Je sais pas si je dois être admirative ou effrayée que t'aies réussi à mettre la main dans mon portefeuille, répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-L'un ou l'autre ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas une pickpocket, j'aime juste utiliser le détournement de l'attention, me répondit la fille.  
-Dans ce cas on va sans doute bien s'entendre ! lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire. Disons que j'étudie pas mal ce genre de méthodes. Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que je suis simplement une « victime » choisie au hasard parmi la foule de ce si prestigieux snack ? », achevai-je en prenant ma commande avant de m'éloigner du comptoir, alors que la fille me suivait.

Son sourire s'élargit, et mon impression fut renforcée. Bizarrement, cette fille me paraissait aussi sympathique qu'inquiétante. Donc très. Elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devait. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir deviné que...

« Merritt aime pas qu'on touche à son chapeau, en général », me fit remarquer la fille.

Eh ben si, elle avait deviné. Et elle semblait en savoir bien trop. Je posai donc ma commande sur une table libre et m'appuyai dessus, fixant la fille d'un regard intense.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lui répondis-je d'un air tout à fait naturel. Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin pas loin d'ici. Tu veux l'adresse ?  
-Tu te trahis toute seule, rit la fille comme si elle trouvait ça adorable. Personne ne peut prétendre ne pas connaître les Cavaliers.  
-... Tu dois te tromper, parce-que je sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Enfin sauf une SDF qui squatte dans un immeuble en ruines et qui vit de tours de bonneteau ».

Je plongeai la main dans mon sac en faisant mine d'y ranger tranquillement mon portefeuille. En fait, j'avais déjà le manche de mon poignard dans la main, et j'étais prête à m'en servir. Cette fille ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

« Pas la peine de sortir ton arme, je ne viens pas pour te faire du mal, répliqua la fille. En fait, je voudrais simplement avoir une petite entrevue avec les Cavaliers.  
-Et en quoi c'est censé me convaincre, ça ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, décidant d'abandonner tout faux semblant.  
-En rien du tout, me répondit la fille. Mais ceci risque sans doute de faire d'avantage son petit effet : disons simplement que je suis leur vieille copine.  
-D'accord ! fis-je remarquer. C'est vrai que je suis disposée à croire toutes les personnes cheloues qui me balancent que les Cavaliers sont de vieux copains. Je suis très crédule, tu sais.  
-Je suis certaine que ça t'éclairerait que je te dise mon nom.  
-Essaie toujours, j'ai du temps à perdre. Quoique, pas tant que ça : le maxi burger va refroidir ».

La fille croisa les bras, et me regarda de la tête aux pieds comme si elle pouvait juger d'un seul regard si j'étais digne de connaître son nom ou pas. Finalement, elle accrocha de nouveau son sourire à son visage, et secoua ses cheveux roux.

« Henley Reeves ».


	11. Réunion de famille

_Salut à tous! Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire en ce moment (j'ai même dû décider d'interrompre ma lecture de "The Shining" de Stephen King pendant 5 jours. S'interrompre dans la lecture d'un thriller pendant cinq jours, plus jamais, j'ai déjà tenu un jour et c'est un vrai supplice!). Bon, dans tous les cas, voici le chapitre 11! PS: je commence un peu à stresser car en vérité pour NYSM je suis coincée au chapitre 23, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi et il s'agit sans doute de l'avant dernier chapitre, le 23, mais... j'ai peur de pas trouver de fin XD mais ne vous en faites pas je me débrouillerai et je la trouverai cette fin ^^_

 _En attendant je vous annonce que si cette fiction vous ennuie un peu, je commence dès aujourd'hui la publication du premier tome de ma fiction sur Harry Potter!_

 _Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'Emy était partie, et j'en avais franchement marre d'entendre Merritt se plaindre à haute voix. Pas la peine de faire semblant de ne penser qu'à son estomac, ça se voyait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Emy. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment ça se faisait qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti la chercher. Normalement, il ne tenait pas si longtemps. Il faisait des progrès, depuis la dernière fois qu'Emy s'était perdue dans la ville en essayant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous donné par Dylan...

« Non mais à ce rythme là elle va me ramener un sandwich congelé ! grommela Merritt.  
-Ca fait deux fois que tu la sors, celle-là, fis-je remarquer en faisant cliqueter l'une des innombrables serrures de mes menottes.  
-Parce-que j'ai faim ! répliqua ce dernier en croisant les bras. Puis elle aurait déjà dû revenir depuis longtemps ! En plus elle répond pas au téléphone. A quoi ça sert qu'elle ait un portable ? Elle est insupportable !  
-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, fis-je remarquer sans lever les yeux.  
-Je la supporte, nuance, grommela Merritt, avant d'ajouter, sur un tout autre ton : Princesse ! On commençait à s'inquiéter. Y'avait du monde ? ».

Curieuse, cette fois, je levai les yeux vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, et sentis mon cœur faire un bond en remarquant qu'Emy était bien là. Mais pas seule. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Emy connaissait parfaitement la règle : ne jamais emmener d'inconnus à l'hôtel, en tout cas pas avant d'en avoir longuement discuté avec Dylan. Est-ce que cette fille l'avait menacée ?

Ni une, ni deux, je me défis de mes menottes, et passai ma main dans mon dos, la refermant sur mon revolver. Mais la fille, loin de s'en formaliser, garda le regard fixé sur les menottes qui tombaient sur le sol, haussant les sourcils. Peut-être était-elle admirative ? Quelle importance ?

Captant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, je tournai la tête vers Daniel, et fus surprise de le voir se lever de son siège. Il avait lui aussi l'air totalement perturbé par l'arrivée de la fille, et gardait le regard rivé sur elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition divine. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer un peu plus, et je plissai les paupières avant de me tourner de nouveau vers la fille, bras croisés, mine tendue. Mais cette dernière ne me regardait plus. Et elle affichait un sourire parfait.

« Danny! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ?  
-Henley ! », répondit Daniel.

Et ma perception de la conversation s'arrêta là. Parce-que le nom de Henley avait suffi à réveiller en moi des sentiments hostiles que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Rien que le fait que cette fille s'appelle Henley me la rendait exécrable, son sourire parfait en prime. J'avais trop souvent entendu parler de Henley Reeves, la petite rousse parfaite... l'ex-petite amie de Daniel. Un détail, rien de plus. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette fille. Pour un tas de raisons. Pas forcément celle-ci. Peut-être un peu. Mais pas exagérément.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Emy, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, mais qui referma subitement sa main sur mon poignet et me tira sans ménagement en avant, sans me donner aucune explication. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me poussa assez violemment dans le dos, et je titubai, m'arrêtant juste devant Daniel et Henley, me demandant encore comment j'avais fait pour arriver là.

Daniel tourna la tête vers moi, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara, d'un air gêné :

« Ah, oui. Henley, voici Leyna. Elle...  
-Ouais, Emy m'en a vaguement parlé, répondit la rousse en m'adressant un sourire radieux. La deuxième nouvelle recrue ?  
-Deuxième? répliquai-je en décidant d'adopter le ton de la joyeuse plaisanterie. Pourquoi pas première ? ».

Henley émit un petit rire qui sonna un peu faux mais qui parut tout de même parfait, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

« Et moi je suis Henley, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main. Ex Cavalière, et aussi...  
-Ah, c'est toi l'ex Cavalière ? fis-je mine de m'étonner parce-que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre la fin de sa phrase. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Emy t'a laissée entrer. Excuse-moi, je t'imaginais plus jeune.  
-Sous-entendu : on t'a parlé de moi en termes flatteurs ! C'est trop mignon, minauda la rousse en fronçant le nez d'une manière tout à fait... que les autres devaient trouver tout à fait adorable. Et Dylan n'est pas là ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. J'aurais aimé vous parler à tous, j'ai un message important à vous faire passer.  
-Il devrait pas tarder à arriver, vu la réaction qu'il a eue en apprenant que t'étais de retour, répliqua Merritt en haussant un sourcil, brandissant son portable pour explication. T'es venue pour quoi ?  
-Ca c'est une surprise ! », répliqua Henley en secouant sa belle chevelure et en souriant de plus belle.

J'affichai un sourire forcé, avant de me tourner vers Emy, qui me regardait avec une moue d'excuse. Elle pouvait bien ! Est-ce qu'elle était obligée de ramener cette fille ici ? Elle avait fait du mal à Daniel et elle avait détruit les Cavaliers au sommet de leur gloire. Et maintenant elle voulait, quoi, récupérer sa place ? C'était quoi ce bins ? Elle s'était rendu compte que toute seule elle n'avait aucune originalité ni popularité ? Elle voulait retrouver le succès ? Elle tombait mal, le groupe était au complet. Y'avait plus de place pour les lâcheuses. Quel dommage. En plus on avait déjà une reine de la grande évasion dans l'équipe. Moi. Et il n'était pas question que je lui lègue ma place juste parce-qu'elle avait décidé de faire son petit caprice et de revenir faire encore plus de mal autour d'elle. On était plus qu'une équipe, on était une famille. Et elle ne pouvait pas m'enlever ça. Enfin... en voyant la façon dont elle s'entendait avec les autres membres de l'équipe... cette façon dont elle riait aux plaisanteries de Merritt, la fraternité entre elle et Jack... et les regards qu'elle échangeait avec Daniel... la façon dont il la regardait... il était évident qu'ils étaient contents de la revoir...

Avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, parce-que je ne l'avais pas vue venir, Lula me planta ses deux index dans les joues avant d'appuyer dessus.

« Allez, enlève ta moue qui boude. Fais-moi un joli sourire tout mignon. J'aime pas ta moue qui boude. Si tu me fais la moue qui boude alors moi aussi je fais la moue qui boude.  
-T'as aucune raison de bouder, toi, lui répondis-je sans lui donner le sourire qu'elle demandait.  
-Ben si, y'a poil de carotte qui vient de débarquer, et tout le monde s'est jeté dessus. Je me sens concernée, tu vois ! Puis si elle revient dans l'équipe on sera un nombre impair sur scène. C'est grave.  
-Comment elle a réussi à embobiner Emy ? marmonnai-je, pince sans rire.  
-Moi je te dis cette fille c'est pas une magicienne, c'est une sorcière, répliqua très sérieusement Lula. Elle doit avoir caché sa baguette quelque-part dans son décolleté, y'a de la place.  
-Je vous signale qu'elle m'a pas embobiné, fit remarquer Emy en nous rejoignant. Je l'ai amenée ici simplement parce-qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rendre visite à ses vieux amis, je pouvais pas dire non. Je savais même pas qu'elle avait un message à faire passer.  
-Et à votre avis c'est quoi le message ? demanda Lula en lançant à Henley un regard suspicieux.  
-Elle veut taper l'incruste, grommelai-je parce-que ça me paraissait évident.  
-Peace and Love ? tenta Emy sans grande conviction.  
-Moi je vous parie qu'elle supporte pas qu'on soit meilleurs sans elle, ça la rend dingue. Y'a de la colère derrière ce sourire Colgate », commenta Lula en croisant les bras.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à poursuivre notre petite conversation pleine de suspicions plus ou moins fondées, nous fûmes alertées par un impressionnant bruit de dérapage venant de la rue. Martha, qui descendait justement apporter un petit en-cas pour fêter l'arrivée de Henley (ils allaient tous s'y mettre ? Sérieusement?), manqua de lâcher son plateau, puis porta finalement une main à son cœur, et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

Je ne compris pas cette réaction jusqu'à ce que je voie Dylan passer la porte de l'hôtel en la claquant contre le mur, sans prêter la moindre attention à sa discrétion. Mais son arrivée fanfare eut au moins le mérite suivant : tous les regards se détournèrent de Henley pour se river sur lui, et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, alors qu'il se tournait vers la rousse et, reprenant son souffle, tendait vers elle un index qui me parut, à ma grande satisfaction, plutôt réprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce... que... tu fous... ici ? haleta Dylan, en proie à un point de côté.  
-Hey, salut Dylan ! s'exclama Henley, l'air ravi. Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente de te voir.  
-Tu vas répondre à ma question, bordel ? répliqua Dylan en se redressant. Henley, t'as quitté l'Oeil ! Tu nous compromets tous en étant là. Emy, t'aurais jamais dû la laisser entrer ici !  
-Elle m'a prouvé qu'elle vous connaissait, je pensais rien faire de mal, protesta Emy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Exact, on la connaissait, aujourd'hui qui sait pour qui elle bosse ? Tu sais pas encore combien d'ennemis on a ?!  
-Ah, c'est justement pour ça que je venais vous voir, c'est fou ! répliqua Henley en découvrant toutes ses dents. Pas pour la partie « combien d'ennemis on a ?! », mais pour la partie « pour qui elle bosse ». En fait vous allez jamais croire ce que je vais vous dire.  
-T'as trouvé des gens assez cons pour créer un groupe de magiciens indépendants et croire qu'ils pourraient se mesurer à nous ! répliqua Merritt. Perso j'y crois, les cons ça court les rues ».

Je me tournai vers Merritt. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il disait tellement souvent n'importe quoi que j'arrivais à reconnaître quand il était sérieux, et cette fois, notre ami le mentaliste croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et je fus soudain en proie à un soulagement indéfinissable, tel que je me retins à grand peine d'éclater de rire, parce-que ça aurait vraiment paru trop suspicieux. Et bizarre. Je laissais le « bizarre » au mentaliste et à sa groupie en chef.

En fait, pendant un instant, court, mais trop long pour moi, j'avais eu l'impression horrible que l'arrivée de la rousse signifiait la fin de tout. J'avais cru les perdre, eux qui m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts alors que je n'avais plus personne. S'ils avaient décidé que je ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité... où est-ce que j'aurais bien pu aller ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire sans eux ? Je n'avais pas de maison, et ma famille... ma saleté de famille, avait lancé des hommes à mes trousses. Je n'aurais été en sécurité nulle part, si je ne les avais pas eus. Durant la courte période durant laquelle j'avais dû vivre dans la rue... je m'étais sentie traquée, sans répit. Et même lorsque j'avais retrouvé la carte dans mes affaires, celle avec le nom d'Emy... j'avais cru à un piège de mes parents. Car je les savais prêts à tout. C'était pour ça que j'avais été si prompte à sortir mon arme quand Emy avait dit mon nom. J'avais cru qu'elle avait été employée par mes parents pour me retrouver et me piéger loin des regards indiscrets. Me ramener chez moi de force. Mais je m'étais trompée.

Je me tournai vers Emy, qui n'y fit pas attention. J'avais mis trop longtemps à comprendre à quel point cette fille était bienveillante. J'avais mis trop longtemps à lui faire réellement confiance. Pourtant, maintenant que j'y pensais... même si les Cavaliers avaient eu la stupide idée de me jeter dehors comme une malpropre, ce qui me paraissait de plus en plus absurde... j'étais presque certaine qu'elle serait partie sans demander son reste. Qu'elle aurait quitté l'Oeil dans l'immédiat. Parce-que c'était dans sa nature. Et aussi... peut-être... peut-être parce-qu'elle était la première amie que j'aie jamais eue.

« Pardon ?! ».

Je descendis de mon petit nuage, et fus frappée par le silence de plomb qui s'était soudain abattu sur la pièce. Comme si Henley... la rousse, venait de lâcher une bombe. D'ailleurs, Lula, qui semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué que je n'avais pas écouté, me souffla à l'oreille d'un ton pas du tout discret :

« Elle veut faire une battle de magie ».

L'idée me fit presque rire, mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser... même si ça me faisait mal... que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que la rousse, évidemment. Je pensais juste qu'après s'être faite laminer par nous, son orgueil en prendrait un tel coup qu'elle nous foutrait enfin la paix, plutôt que de venir pavaner avec... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit, Lula ? Ah oui. Son sourire Colgate.

« Avouez que l'idée est plutôt pas mal ! lança Henley, avec l'espoir évident que quelqu'un l'approuve.  
-Ouais, et même plus, j'aime! répliquai-je. C'est de qui ?  
-Je...hem... lança Henley, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui me rendit euphorique. La... le... enfin... la tête du groupe.  
-Ah ! renchérit Daniel. Donc, encore une fois, tu es... dans le rôle de l'assistante. Je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Et puis non, ça m'étonne pas, tu sais quoi ».

Si j'avais eu un peu moins d'amour propre, j'aurais sauté au cou de Daniel. Qui aurait trouvé ça très étrange. Sans doute. Et aurait réclamé son espace personnel. Mais je m'en foutais. Il venait de rabattre son caquet à Poil de Carotte ! Un point pour nous !

« Ah, soupira Henley avec un sourire sardonique. Je me demandais où était passé le rabat-joie, l'équipe me semblait... un peu incomplète. Et ta personnalité aussi.  
-Ben dis toi que tu me semblais un peu trop sympathique pour faire vrai. C'était même flippant. Donc, bienvenue, Henley, la seule, l'unique... la chiante... la vraie.  
-Comme c'était délicat, répliqua Henley en serrant les poings, avant de se tourner vers Dylan. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu ne pourras pas te contenter d'attendre patiemment les ordres de l'Oeil toute ta vie. Ou tu risques de devenir vieux avant de pouvoir préparer un nouveau spectacle.  
-Il est déjà vieux, achète toi des lunettes, répliqua Merritt.  
-Hey, lança Emy en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Dylan. Hey, papy !  
-Quoi ? grommela Dylan en lançant un regard noir à notre duo de choc.  
-C'est pas ce que vous faites généralement, donner une bonne leçon à ceux qui s'y croient un peu trop pour les mettre plus bas que terre ?  
-Techniquement, on s'en prend aux criminels... marmonna Dylan, songeur.  
-Okay ! lança Emy avant de se tourner vers la rousse. Reviens quand toi et tes copains vous aurez tué quelqu'un.  
-Nan, que tes copains reviennent une fois qu'ils t'auront tués, là on pourra négocier, lançai-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Et... Dylan ? Je croyais qu'on avait besoin d'un entraînement sur le terrain, Emy et moi ? C'est l'occasion, non ? ».

Dylan se tourna vers moi, et mon argument fit bizarrement plus d'effet sur lui que celui d'Emy, qui n'était pourtant pas si mal trouvé. Aussi notre chef se tourna-t-il vers Henley, puis, après un silence pour poser le suspense insoutenable...

« Très bien, ça marche. On a deux nouvelles recrues à former dans la vie réelle, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors que Henley semblait encaisser le coup. Comment est-ce qu'on s'organise ?  
-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répliqua Henley avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la porte de l'hôtel d'un pas de diva.  
-Bien assez tôt mais comment ? demanda Jack en croisant les bras.  
-J'ai dit vous verrez ! », répondit Henley, avant de disparaître dans la rue, la porte se refermant sur elle comme sur un mirage. Et j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple mirage.

Même si techniquement on lui en avait mis plein la vue et que ça faisait fichtrement du bien.

Comme si le charme avait été rompu, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, et je m'apprêtais à en faire de même, lorsque la voix de Daniel m'interpella.

« On dirait que tu veux sa mort, me fit-il remarquer.  
-Pourquoi, c'est interdit de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un ? On est des Cavaliers, pas des Saints, répliquai-je en me tournant à demi vers lui.  
-Je sais, me répondit-il. Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait peut-être s'associer... un de ces quatre ».

Lorsque je me tournai vers lui, il était déjà reparti s'isoler dans son coin. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce-que je commençais réellement à penser... allez savoir pourquoi... que j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir fait la connaissance d'Henley Reeves.


	12. Mise au défi

_Et voilà, un 12ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 :

 _ **Daniel Atlas :**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Henley nous avait rendu une petite visite, et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Je commençais sincèrement à croire que je l'avais vexée à force de dire des méchancetés sur elle (mais elle l'avait bien cherché). Ou alors qu'elle avait tout simplement eu peur de nous. Ce qui était tout aussi gratifiant et même jubilatoire. Quoi, après tout elle était une ancienne Cavalière, non ?

Enfin bref, pour ma part je m'estimais plutôt heureux. En apparence, bien évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que je n'avais pas été content de la voir, alors que je rêvais d'elle de plus en plus souvent. Et j'aurais aimé encore rêver d'elle après son départ si j'avais été persuadé que ça la ramènerait une seconde fois. Même si elle n'avait techniquement pas changé... quelle importance ? Je l'avais toujours trouvée parfaite. Un peu trop prétentieuse parfois, mais parfaite. Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur.

Seulement... enfin, disons que j'étais partagé entre deux idéaux. Soit Henley revenait, et j'avais une chance d'essayer de la conquérir à nouveau... soit elle ne revenait pas. Et il me restait Leyna. Oui bon, je sais, c'est très très méchant de penser à une fille comme à un lot de consolation. J'ai dit lot de consolation ? Non, parce-que je le pensais pas, évidemment. Je suis pas associable à ce point. Il faut pas abuser.

En réalité... je ne savais pas quelle option préférer. J'étais totalement perdu. Sur un plan sentimental, qui plus était, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Et j'avais toujours pensé que ça ne m'arriverait jamais parce-que je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'attacher à mes conquêtes féminines, mais là... J'étais bel et bien partagé entre deux filles. Henley, l'ange déchu, la fille parfaite, au sourire ravageur... et Leyna, la fille mignonne, drôle et sympathique. C'était rare que je trouve quelqu'un sympathique. Et encore plus rare que quelqu'un me trouve sympathique. Pourtant, même si elle ne l'avait jamais admis à haute voix, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Et... c'était ce qui m'avait toujours manqué avec Henley. J'avais toujours eu ce sentiment qu'elle me trouvait trop envahissant alors que je trouvais qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble. Oui, peut-être que j'avais mis une webcam dans son appartement, mais... enfin bref, j'avais changé, depuis le temps. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'avais pas mis de webcam à l'intérieur de la chambre de Leyna. Enfin pas encore. Bon disons que j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en rendrait compte beaucoup plus vite que Henley et que sa réaction serait aussi beaucoup plus violente. J'adorais cette fille. Tellement imprévisible... tellement...

« ATLAS ! ».

Je sortis de mes pensées assez durement, et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux en levant la tête. Je croisai le regard meurtrier de ma chère Leyna, qui était plantée debout devant mon fauteuil, bras croisés et air grognon.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? », demandai-je en levant les mains en signe de rédemption, prêt à m'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Oui, comme je le disais plus haut, j'avais changé. J'étais prêt à admettre que j'avais certains torts. Pas énormément, et certainement moins que la moyenne des hommes évidemment. Mais personne n'était parfait. Même si je m'approchais indéniablement de la perfection sur Terre.

« Je suis pas là en tant que confesseur, répliqua Leyna en haussant les sourcils, avant de pointer l'index vers moi et de le dresser ensuite en l'air. Lève tes fesses de mon fauteuil ».

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Alors c'était ça, hein ? Parce-que l'hôtel était devenu leur résidence principale, elle et Emy avaient le droit de s'attribuer des objets, comme ça, sans prévenir, et aussi simplement ?

« Pas question, répliquai-je. J'étais là le premier. Et je te signale que tu fais ce que tu veux quand on est pas là, mais quand on a des invités la moindre des choses c'est de partager le mobilier, alors tu attendras que je sois parti pour récupérer ce fauteuil. Et si tu continues à me regarder comme ça tu risques d'attendre longtemps, tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable.  
-En revanche toi tu sais de quoi _je_ suis capable, répliqua Leyna en haussant les sourcils de l'air le plus menaçant et adorable du monde. Alors dernière chance, tu lèves tes fesses de ce fauteuil ou tu vas le regretter.  
-Je préfère avoir des regrets que des remords, alors vas-y je t'en prie mais tu ne me feras pas décamper », répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

Elle soupira, avant de s'avancer vers moi. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'elle essayait de faire, elle posa ses genoux sur le fauteuil de chaque côté de mes jambes... puis passa son coude derrière mes omoplates et tenta de m'éjecter sans plus de ménagement.

« Non mais hey! m'offusquai-je. T'oublies les règles du chef Dylan, pas de violence dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, peace and love !  
-Chef Dylan il est pas là, et toi mon coco tu vas déguster ! me répondit Leyna en appuyant tout son poids contre moi.  
-Ah oui ? Okay, alors la guerre est déclarée, répliquai-je en enfonçant mes doigts dans ses côtes.  
-AH NON! cria-t-elle en se mettant à rire de manière incontrôlable, gigotant comme un asticot. NON CA C'EST DELOYAL JE DEMANDE UN APPEL A TEMOINS C'EST DELOYAL !  
-Bien essayé le coup de l'appel à témoins mais je te signale que de un je suis dans un cas de légitime défense et de deux il n'y a aucun témoin présent ! ».

C'est à cet instant que j'entendis un bruit sourd qui me fit douter de ma dernière affirmation. Comme si Leyna avait eu la même idée que moi, elle s'écarta et s'assit à califourchon sur le bras du fauteuil, et ainsi je pus constater que Emy et Merritt venaient tout juste de rentrer de leur petite virée shopping, ce qui expliquait le bruit sourd : ils avaient tous deux laissé tomber leurs sacs et nous regardaient comme si nous étions deux phénomènes de foire.

« Ah non mais continuez ! lança Merritt qui semblait un peu blême.  
-Oui on n'est que de passage, on ne voulait pas déranger ! ajouta Emy qui semblait assez sceptique quant à l'attitude à adopter.  
-Vous dérangez pas ! lança Leyna d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour paraître naturelle. Je veux juste récupérer mon fauteuil.  
-Ah, d'accord ! comprit Emy, qui sembla se détendre immédiatement, à mon grand soulagement. Ca me paraissait bizarre, aussi.  
-Mais sinon ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Merritt, c'est tout à fait légal de se faire des papouilles, pas vrai mon chou ?  
-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, répliqua Emy qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que la situation devenait de plus en plus gênante pour nous. Ils se faisaient pas des papouilles, ils sont bien trop timides pour en être déjà à ce stade. Non, c'était juste un petit jeu tout mignon tout gentil. Bon tu viens ? Ils vont pas se porter tous seuls, ces paquets ».

Une fois que les deux intrus furent sortis de la pièce, je m'enfonçai dans le dossier du fauteuil, ne sachant si je devais soupirer de soulagement ou pas. En fait, je me rendis assez rapidement compte que Leyna se trouvait toujours sur l'accoudoir, et se grattait le cuir chevelu d'un air pensif, en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

Sentant que le rouge était prêt de me monter aux joues, et me souvenant soudain des pensées dans lesquelles j'étais plongé avant qu'elle n'intervienne, je me levai comme si le fauteuil avait été électrique.

« Tiens, récupère-le, lançai-je d'un ton peut-être un peu trop précipité, car elle me lança un étrange regard. Je... j'avais les jambes toutes engourdies de toute façon, alors... je vais marcher un peu, ça va passer.  
-Okay... à plus tard », me lança Leyna, avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête appuyée contre l'un des accoudoirs, les jambes passant par dessus l'autre.

Je m'en voulais un peu de la laisser toute seule après l'instant de gêne qui venait de se produire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'expliquer plus clairement... mais il y avait toujours le risque que les deux zigotos soient encore en train d'écouter aux portes, et... je me doutais que si je disais le fond de ma pensée à Leyna, elle le prendrait très très mal. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle n'était qu'un passe temps pour moi. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, et je n'étais pas encore prêt à le lui expliquer. J'avais encore besoin de clarifier certains points.

Alors que j'approchais de l'entrée de l'hôtel, je sentis un contact assez dur et désagréable sous ma semelle, avant d'entendre un bruit qui ressemblait à du verre brisé. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de lever le pied, et de constater que je venais de marcher sur un collier qui traînait par terre et d'en briser le pendentif.

« Oh merde, lançai-je, attirant la curiosité de Leyna.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-Rien, c'est juste... j'ai marché sur un collier qui a dû tomber d'un des sacs d'Emy, elle va me trucider.  
-Ben alors ne dis pas « rien », avoir Emy aux trousses c'est jamais à prendre à la légère. Fais-voir », ajouta Leyna en prenant le collier par la chaîne et en l'approchant des ses yeux pour le regarder, sans doute, plus attentivement.

La pierre que j'avais écrasée était assez grosse, et bizarrement je voyais mal Emy mettre quelque-chose d'aussi lourd et voyant. D'autant plus que c'était visiblement du toc, et maintenant elle avait les moyens de s'acheter des vrais bijoux.

« T'es certain que... commença Leyna, avant que la pierre brisée ne se mette à luire d'un éclat aveuglant. AAAH MAIS CE TRUC EST VIVANT ! », lâcha ensuite mon amie avant de balancer le collier sur le sol.

Alertés par ce cri, Merritt et Emy descendirent en trombe, suivis de Lula et Jack, qui s'étaient reclus dans l'une des chambres à l'étage depuis plusieurs heures.

Je pensais devoir me lancer dans des explications compliquées (avant que Merritt n'ait la bonne idée de mettre les pieds dans le plat), lorsque soudain la lueur dégagée par la pierre brisée s'intensifia, jusqu'à s'élever jusqu'au plafond voûté de l'hôtel. C'est alors que, à notre grand étonnement, nous vîmes une silhouette floue, sans visage, s'élever devant nous.

« Oh la vache c'est un hologramme ! se réjouit Lula. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un vrai hologramme comme dans les films d'espionnage !  
-Lula, le prend pas mal, mais tais-toi. Chut ! », ajoutai-je en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester.

Et en effet, j'avais pris la bonne initiative. L'hologramme se mit presque immédiatement à parler d'une voix robotique, sans doute retouchée je ne sais pas combien de fois par ordinateur.

« Êtes-vous bien ceux dont la Bible parle ?  
-Oh la devinette débile, rit Merritt.  
-Nous sommes les Cavaliers, répondit Jack. Que nous voulez-vous ?  
-Ce que je veux, nul ne le sait, répondit la voix inhumaine. Je ne suis pas ici pour exprimer ma volonté, mais celle d'un autre qui m'a chargé de vous la livrer...  
-D'accord, donc vous venez nous faire passer un message, on pourrait avoir ce message maintenant ? On n'a pas que ça à faire, soupirai-je.  
-Dans une semaine et huit heures, à l'ancien Casino, répondit la voix.  
-Hey, robotboy, on va pas attendre une semaine et huit heures pour que tu nous donnes ton foutu message ! gronda Lula.  
-Mais non, répondit Leyna en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ça, le message. C'est un rendez-vous.  
-Un rendez-vous ? répliqua Merritt. Ca doit être pour moi. Désolé, les mecs, je suis le plus charismatique et vous ne pourrez rien y faire, les filles seraient prêtes à tout pour...  
-Je crois qu'elle voulait parler d'un rendez-vous professionnel, répliqua Emy en tapant sur l'épaule de Merritt dans un geste compatissant.  
-Est-ce si amusant de réduire tous mes espoirs à néant, fit mine de se lamenter Merritt.  
-Une semaine, huit heures, ancien Casino. C'est noté, dis-je en lançant un regard polaire aux deux autres. Dites à... qui vous voulez qu'on y sera.  
-C'est à Dylan de prendre ce genre de décisions, me fit remarquer Jack en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Dylan n'est pas là, tu veux qu'on demande à cet hologramme de repasser, peut-être ? », lui répondis-je.

Mais de toute manière, l'hologramme avait déjà disparu.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Une semaine et huit heures. Donc le mercredi suivant, à vingt-et-une heures. Ce qui nous laissait peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Mais de toute manière si nous avions refusé, l'équipe d'Henley aurait pris ça pour une victoire personnelle. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, et j'étais prêt à en payer les conséquences. Mais il n'y aurait pas de conséquences à payer.

Je me tournai vers les autres, bras croisés.

« Bon, on a assez pris de repos. C'est le moment de travailler dur, les gars. Notre réputation en dépend. Notre réputation à tous ».


	13. Le show

_... Bon ben voilà XD en ce moment j'arrivais pas à passer la barre des 3000 mots par chapitre, là y'en a plus de 4000. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, ça fait un bout de temps mais je suppose que j'ai dû suer en écrivant ce chapitre ^^_

 _Enjoy!-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je laissai Emy m'appliquer une dernière couche de maquillage. Nous avions décidé de ne nous fier ni à Lula ni aux garçons pour notre mise en beauté, aussi lui avais-je vaguement dit ce que je voulais, et en me regardant dans le miroir qu'elle me tendit ensuite je fus heureuse de m'être confiée à elle. Nous êtres mutuellement confié nos visages n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et au moins nous avions échappé aux traitements de Lula la psychopathe : Je vous raconte pas la peur que j'avais eue en la voyant surgir devant moi comme un diable serait sorti de sa boîte, pupilles rétractées, pinceaux énormes à la main, et lançant : « Tu m'laisses te maquiller s'teuplaîîîît ? ». Je savais qu'elle savait très bien se maquiller. Mais ces derniers temps elle avait un peu trop tendance à faire des blagues de mauvais goût et je n'avais pas du tout envie de me retrouver avec un maquillage de clown barbouillé sur le visage. Je détestais les clowns. Et Merritt s'était sans doute fait un plaisir de le dire à Lula, vu les sourires machiavéliques qu'elle me lançait parfois en pensant aux mauvais coups qu'elle pourrait me faire.

« Alors ? me demanda Emy, visiblement soucieuse du résultat. Je suis pas une pro mais...  
-Non, ça me va ! Et puis les gens ne me verront pas de trop près alors... non je déconne, détends-toi, je rigole.  
-Content de voir que vous avez encore la tête à rigoler, les filles, nous fit remarquer Dylan. Vous êtes pas trop stressées ?  
-Ca va, on gère ! lui répondit Emy avec un grand sourire.  
-Non parce-que vous savez, reprit Dylan, le stress est souvent un facteur de...  
-Heeeemhem, ajouta Emy en feignant très mal la quinte de toux.  
-Bon d'accord je me tais je vous fais confiance vous allez tout déchirer. Emy, n'oublie pas que tu ouvres le show...  
-C'est bon, Dylan, soupirai-je en échangeant un regard exaspéré avec mon amie. On a répété au moins deux cent fois, on connaît le show par cœur à la seconde près alors ne t'en fais pas on va s'en sortir.  
-Ne soyez pas si froides avec lui, c'est tellement dur de voir ses oisillons quitter le nid ! Et ouaow, ajouta Merritt en regardant Emy. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais sublime ?  
-Merci pour moi, commentai-je.  
-Ah tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vue, répliqua Merritt en me lançant un vague regard. Mouais, ça passe. Le maquillage est exceptionnel.  
-C'est Emy qui m'a maquillée, fis-je remarquer en haussant un sourcil amusé.  
-C'était tellement évident que je n'ai même pas pensé à le préciser ! », répliqua Merritt avec un petit sourire sournois.

Comme il s'éloignait, Emy leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever à son tour et d'aller checker les derniers détails avant son entrée en scène. J'étais certaine qu'elle stressait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, et que Merritt s'en était rendu compte aussi. Il allait certainement l'aider à se détendre un peu, il était mieux placé que moi pour l'aider.

« Alors ? siffla Lula en surgissant dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.  
-Bon sang mais tu veux ma peau toi, grommelai-je. Alors quoi ?  
-Ben l'opération commando ! Ca donne quoi ? me demanda Lula d'un air extatique.  
-...Navrée mais je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète que les mots « opération commando » se soient frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit enfantin de Lula.  
-Ah t'étais pas au courant ? En clair : on essaie de savoir si Emy et Merritt sont en couple ».

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec le milk-shake qu'un Daniel prévenant avait précédemment déposé sur ma coiffeuse. Avant de lancer un regard ahuri à Lula, qui semblait se demander pourquoi j'avais une réaction aussi extrême. Sérieusement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ?!

« Attends... quoi ? Comment ça en couple? demandai-je. Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont suffisamment dangereux en étant célibataires ? Si en plus ils avaient quelqu'un ?! Ce serait l'apocalypse !  
-Ah c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Mais t'en fais pas j'insinuais pas qu'ils allaient ramener deux autres gogoles aux réunions, hein. On voulait juste savoir s'ils étaient pas en couple _ensemble_.  
-Mais c'est PIRE! sifflai-je en tentant de rester un minimum discrète. N'allez surtout pas leur mettre ce genre d'idées en tête, toi et Jack ! Attend, les deux pires tarés de la Terre _ensemble_! L'humanité ne s'en remettrait pas !  
-Non mais tu crois pas qu'ils sont réellement ensemble ? me demanda Lula d'un air songeur.  
-Eux ? ».

Nous nous tournâmes vers Emy et Merritt, qui s'étaient mis dans un coin et discutaient tranquillement, sans se douter que toute notre attention était désormais concentrée sur eux. Dire que je n'y avais jamais pensé jusque là, mais... Le raisonnement de Lula n'était peut-être pas si farfelu... Non ?

« Non, fis-je avec un geste désinvolte de la main.  
-Et si... tenta Lula.  
-Non, non, pas possible non plus, répliquai-je. On le saurait... non ?  
-Ben on n'a qu'à leur demander, répliqua Lula en haussant les épaules. Hey, les mecs ! Merritt ! Emy ! Youhou ! ».

Et dire que je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Et dire que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui plaquer une main contre la bouche, mais pourtant je savais que Lula avait toujours des idées farfelues !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Merritt en penchant la tête de côté d'un air interrogateur.  
-Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? », demanda Lula de l'air le plus désinvolte du monde.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui ! lança Merritt.  
-Non », rit Emy.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent un instant, avant de reprendre le plus naturellement du monde :

« Ou peut-être pas, fit Merritt.  
-Ouais, enfin c'est possible », lança Emy en même temps.

Ils se dévisagèrent de nouveau, avant de hausser les épaules en parfaite synchronisation et de se tourner de nouveau vers Lula.

« C'est compliqué, lâchèrent-ils tous deux en choeur.  
-Ah ouais, carrément, lança Lula d'un air fasciné en haussant les sourcils. Hey, Leyna, j'ai gagné, je savais que ça cachait quelque-chose, autant de complicité.  
-Daniel et moi aussi on est super complices sans qu'il y ait pour autant quelque-chose à cacher, fis-je remarquer.  
-T'es certaine qu'il y a rien à cacher ? me demanda Lula avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Rien du tout, répondis-je.  
-Absolument certaine ? Je pourrais avoir la réponse très facilement, me fit remarquer Merritt en s'approchant.  
-Non, arrière ! répliquai-je en grimpant assise sur ma coiffeuse avant de brandir une brosse vers Lula et lui. Laissez mes pensées là où elles sont, espèce de conspirateurs !  
-Excusez-moi, lança un homme avec un casque et un micro. Miss Rald, ça va être à vous.  
-C'est bon, Eugène, tu peux m'appeler Emy, mais c'est juste pour les intimes », railla Emy avant de s'approcher de l'élévateur par lequel elle allait être révélée à la scène.

Je la vis tortiller nerveusement ses doigts, et, alors que ledit Eugène prenait la télécommande sensée activer l'élévateur, je m'approchai de lui et lui pris sans ménagement la télécommande des mains avant de regarder Emy, qui me lança son plus beau sourire.

« Tu vas gérer, hein ma poule? lui demandai-je. Evidemment que tu vas gérer, et n'oublie pas que je te suis de près !  
-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, alors que Eugène me faisait signe.  
-Je crois en toi, little star », lui dis-je avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'élévateur, qui l'emmena de plus en plus loin de nous.

Nous la regardâmes disparaître sur la scène qui se trouvait au dessus de nous. Tous les uns à côté des autres. Tous là les uns pour les autres.

Comme la famille que nous étions devenue.

 _ **Henley Reeves :**_

Les autres devaient se demander où nous étions. La réponse : là où ils ne pourraient pas nous trouver, là où ils ne nous chercheraient même pas. A vrai dire, comme personne ne s'attendait à nous trouver au beau milieu des gradins, même les membres du public n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence. J'avais certes piqué la méthode de cette fille, Leyna : la capuche sur la tête. Elle allait en avoir besoin après son passage sur scène. Et pas seulement pour échapper à ses parents. Quoique.

Plus l'heure du show avançait, plus le public semblait en effervescence. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Enfin si, évidemment. La renommée des Cavaliers... ils allaient vite comprendre qu'il existait mieux dans la vie. Et j'étais certaine qu'ils seraient ravis de voir Henley Reeves remonter sur scène. Plus impressionnés en tout cas que par ces jeunes nouvelles recrues.

Les lumières de la salle baissèrent soudain, et je rivai mon regard sur la scène, alors qu'un frisson d'excitation parcourait la foule.

Pourtant, rien ne se passa.

« Alors ? lança soudain la voix d'Emy. Vous m'entendez, mais vous ne me voyez pas. C'est problématique, pas vrai ? Quoique, des fois, une voix, ça suffit. Mais pas pour un tour de magie. Vous voulez voir un tour de magie ? ».

Un oui collectif auquel je participai parcourut la salle dans une vibration impressionnante. Cet endroit avait vraiment une acoustique parfaite.

« Bon, okay, je vous crois, rit Emy. Alors abra...cadabra ! ».

Je ris en la voyant apparaître par l'élévateur qui venait des coulisses en dessous de la scène. Elle eut droit à des applaudissements, et je dus reconnaître que la plaisanterie était plutôt bien trouvée.

« Alors, vous me voyez tous ? Ouais ? C'est vrai qu'elle est vachement bien étudiée cette salle, en même temps jusque là je me produisais dans la rue à comité réduit, vous savez ? Punaise, j'imaginais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux, me dites pas que je vais avoir le trac ? Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris des médocs pour éviter ça. J'en ai encore en stock, pour ceux qui font du commerce. Je déconne, les gars, vous en faites pas je déconne tout le temps. Bon vous êtes sûrs de tous me voir ? Oui ? Non, je reformule ma question : est-ce que vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien moi que vous voyez ? ».

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle était en train de préparer son coup. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, et malgré moi je me laissai entraîner par la curiosité. Elle semblait se déplacer aléatoirement sur la scène, mais j'étais certaine que sa trajectoire était toute calculée. Il y avait toujours un truc.

« Vous savez, je pense que vous connaissez assez bien les Cavaliers pour savoir que vous ne devez pas vous fier à ce que vous voyez. La réalité n'est qu'une immense illusion. Et, pour reprendre la phrase de l'un de mes mentors (le plus chiant, en réalité, mais ne le lui répétez pas) : plus vous croirez en voir, plus vous vous ferez avoir. Alors... ».

Soudain, une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur la scène, et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer Leyna apparut à la place d'Emy.

« C'est toujours moi que vous voyez ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Evidemment, la foule se confondit en cris hystériques et en applaudissements. Je devais admettre que pour un début sur scène ces deux filles avaient fait fort. Les Cavaliers avaient bien fait de sortir la carte de la nouveauté dès le départ. D'ailleurs, les hurlements hystériques redoublèrent lorsque les quatre autres firent leur entrée sur scène par les coulisses latérales.

Alors que les Cavaliers saluaient la foule en délire (tant d'affolement pour rien...), je vis une cage de verre descendre du plafond juste au dessus de la tête de Leyna. Et Emy était négligemment assise sur la cage de verre.

« Ben mince alors ! Je crois que je me suis envolée », lança-t-elle de cet adorable air d'enfant qui allait faire craquer plus de la moitié du public.

Daniel saisit Leyna par la main, et l'emmena bien en dessous de la cage de verre, dans une délimitation rectangulaire assez exiguë qui était creusée dans la scène.

« C'est certainement pas très classe, mais permet moi de te passer les menottes, lança-t-il alors que Leyna tendait les bras en avant. Vous savez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du public, ce sont des menottes faites maison, vingt verrous internes, de la meilleure qualité. Et il n'y a qu'une reine de l'évasion pour les mettre à l'épreuve ».

J'aurais tellement aimé protester. Une reine de l'évasion ? Elle n'avait certainement pas la même expérience que moi ! Mais je ne dis rien. Je serrai les dents. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir... et Daniel allait regretter de me provoquer comme il le faisait.

« Mais bon, lança Merritt en s'approchant de la cage de verre alors que Daniel s'occupait de relier la paire de menottes de Leyna à des anneaux intégrés à la paroi. Un simple numéro d'évasion, vous considéreriez que ce n'est pas à notre niveau, pas vrai ? Vous voulez être surpris !  
-Marche-pieds ! lança Emy alors que la cage de verre se refermait totalement sur Leyna, et Merritt la saisit par la taille pour l'aider à descendre. Ouais, sachez que notre chère Leyna, notre reine de l'évasion, devra effectuer ce tour... en apnée ».

Un murmure surpris parcourut la foule. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ouais, comme les trucs sadiques c'est mon domaine, j'ai mis au point un gaz extrêmement toxique qui alors que je suis en train de vous parler est en train de se libérer à l'intérieur de la cage de verre, fit remarquer Lula avec un clin d'œil. Attendons de voir comment notre Leyna s'en sort.  
-En attendant, lâcha Jack, qui s'approcha du bord de la scène, comme vous le savez, l'accessoire que j'emmène toujours sur scène et partout ailleurs avec moi, c'est un jeu de cartes. Pas un jeu de cartes truquées, un véritable jeu de cartes. Monsieur, vous pouvez vérifier ? Merci », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'un homme qui se trouvait juste devant la scène saisit le jeu de cartes avec l'air de celui qui ne les rendra jamais.

Ç'aurait été drôle, mais il les rendit vingt secondes plus tard après avoir confirmé que le jeu de cartes était parfaitement normal. Pendant ce temps là, Leyna, qui s'était débarrassée de la première chaîne qui la retenait à la paroi, s'attaquait à la seconde, bouche hermétiquement fermée, alors que le gaz légèrement opaque remplissait la cage de verre sans pour autant cacher leur « reine » à notre vue.

Daniel lançait fréquemment des regards inquiets à la boîte. Sans doute cela visait-il à faire croire au public que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Le coup basique.

Leyna se débarrassa de sa deuxième chaîne, mais, plutôt que d'essayer de se débarrasser de sa paire de menottes, se lança droit sur la paroi et y donna un grand coup d'épaule avant de rebondir et de retomber en arrière.

Les Cavaliers lui lancèrent un regard stupéfait, qui se transforma bientôt en une expression d'horreur lorsque Leyna fit la même chose une seconde fois avec encore plus de violence. Un murmure de terreur se mit à parcourir le public.

« Merde... marmonna Daniel en faisant le tour de la cage. L'issue, faites-la sortir...  
-C'est coincé, couina Emy. C'est coincé ! LEYNA ! ».

Un cri d'horreur parcourut la salle alors que Leyna s'avachissait sur elle-même, en proie à d'horribles convulsions, alors que le gaz remplissait désormais tellement la cage de verre que cette dernière semblait contenir un véritable nuage.

J'avais beau me dire que c'était certainement dans le numéro... je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Emy qui frappait frénétiquement les parois de la cage, Merritt qui tentait de la tirer en arrière... Daniel qui cherchait désespérément une barre de fer, quoi que ce soit pour briser les parois... Lula qui gardait les mains plaquées contre la bouche, comme paralysée, horrifiée... Non...

« Hey ! ».

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, ainsi que les autres membres du public comme en attesta le léger cri qui parcourut l'assemblée. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais l'impression de reconnaître cette voix, mais...

Je haussai les sourcils en voyant un bras à la peau foncée, tendu derrière la cage désormais totalement opaque... et dans la main duquel pendait une impressionnante paire de menottes.

« Je vous ai bien eus ! », lança soudain Leyna en faisant le tour de la cage pour être cette fois bien en vue de tous.

Je fus assourdie par les applaudissements qui suivirent ce coup de maître. Pas de doute... les Cavaliers avaient bien choisi leurs recrues. Finalement. Oui. Ces filles étaient... plutôt douées. Mais il leur manquait un soupçon de génie, le soupçon de génie qui ferait _la_ différence.

Lula éclata de rire, avant de taper dans la main de Leyna et de lui lancer un « bien joué ! » plutôt mérité.

« Allez, lança Jack pour raviver l'intérêt du public. Après la grande évasion, quelque-chose d'un peu plus basique, vous voulez bien ?  
-T'as qu'à nous faire un tour de cartes, ça fonctionne toujours bien les tours de cartes, répliqua Lula en tapant dans ses mains. J'adore les tours de cartes, c'est les plus difficiles à comprendre.  
-Un tour de cartes ? Vous êtes tous d'accord ? demanda Jack. Alors, pour vous tous, mesdames et messieurs, voici... un tour de cartes ! ».

Jack donna une impulsion du doigt sur l'une des cartes de son jeu, qui entama un tour de scène. Le public rit et applaudit. Malheureusement, Lula se trouvait au milieu de la trajectoire de la carte, qui tournoya droit vers sa gorge.

« AAAH ! hurla-t-elle à l'unisson avec le public alors que sa tête chutait, rattrapée de justesse par Emy, qui se trouvait fort heureusement à deux pas, et qui sembla se rendre compte un peu tard de ce qui se passait.  
-AAAAAAAAAH ! C'est DEGUEULASSE ! », hurla-t-elle à son tour en lançant tout d'un coup la tête dans le public, avec un hurlement de terreur de la part de l'assemblée.

Emy éclata soudain de rire, avant de montrer la tête de Lula, qu'elle avait simplement cachée sous son bras.

« Vous êtes tellement crédules, les gars ! Comme si j'allais vous jeter ça dessus !  
-T'as surtout pas intérêt à me jeter du tout, répondit la tête.  
-Ah ouais, pas intérêt ? répliqua Emy avec un sourire malicieux, avant d'envoyer la tête à Daniel, qui avec un geste de répulsion l'envoya à Merritt, qui la lança à Jack qui l'envoya à Leyna qui répugnant à l'attraper lui envoya un beau revers qui fit voltiger la tête à travers la salle.  
-Dernier rang, à couvert ! lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, et le dernier rang s'affola, avant d'entendre le rire de Lula retentir, et de la voir surgir d'entre ses camarades, la tête bel et bien sur les épaules.  
-Oh non, c'est trop facile, c'est vraiment trop facile, railla Lula.  
-Ils doivent tous être super réceptifs ce soir, fit remarquer Merritt. Tant mieux pour moi !  
-Hey, Emy, fit remarquer Leyna. Lula et moi on est mortes ce soir, t'es la prochaine sur la liste !  
-Ah non, vous m'aurez pas ! répliqua Emy.  
-On verra ça plus tard, répliqua Merritt. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de la voix de la pureté pour choisir quelqu'un pour moi dans le public, chérie ?  
-Oh, je sais exactement à qui tu penses », répliqua Emy en s'approchant du bord de la scène.

Elle fit mine d'examiner le public un instant avant de pointer un pauvre quinquagénaire du doigt, et de lui tendre la main. Main qu'il saisit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ravi d'être l'heureux élu.

« Si c'est poisseux, vous en faites pas, c'est certainement des projections de sang, j'ai quand même tenu une tête entre mes mains... Mais non, je rigole ! rit Emy alors que le pauvre homme retirait vivement sa main. Et puis j'ai du gel désinfectant en coulisse au cas où, mon vieux, on fait pas partie des Cavaliers si on est pas capables de tout prévoir à l'avance. Alors, mon chou, c'est bien à monsieur que tu pensais ? ajouta Emy en lançant un regard interrogateur à Merritt.  
-Absolument... pas ! En réalité j'avais visualisé une bombe atomique, blonde, avec une robe moulante, mais bon... ça devrait faire l'affaire ! répliqua mon cher ami le mentaliste.  
-Oh pardon ! minauda Emy. Je l'ai pas du tout fait exprès ».

Le public eut un rire alors que Merritt faisait une grimace à son acolyte tout en attirant le quinquagénaire près de lui. Décidément, les filles leur serviraient d'atout charme ! Je me demandais laquelle des deux serait la plus appréciée... même si ce genre de rivalités n'existait pas dans l'équipe des Cavaliers. Quoique... ce genre de rivalités n'existaient pas tant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille dans l'équipe ! C'est tellement garce, les filles...

« Bon alors, mon gars, vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Merritt à son invité. … Jean-Eudes ? Y'en a qui devraient pas avoir le droit de faire des gosses pour les appeler comme ça ! Très joli nom. Quoi, je suis pas en état de juger, je m'appelle Merritt. A croire que mes parents voulaient que je prenne la grosse tête. Quoi ? C'est réussi ? Ah mais merci, Jean-Eudes, c'était très gentil de votre part ! Pour la peine... ».

Merritt posa la main sur le front du pauvre Eugène, qui manqua de tomber en arrière, mais heureusement Jack, qui se trouvait derrière lui, le rattrapa de justesse.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien lui faire faire? marmonna Merritt, songeur. J'en ai tellement marre de faire des trucs basiques... vous me proposez quoi, les gars ?  
-Envoie-le faire une demande pour changer de nom ? proposa Leyna.  
-Ben dis donc, t'es en forme ce soir, t'as avalé un clown ? répliqua Daniel en lui lançant un regard. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée...  
-Oh je vois! répliqua Merritt en tapant dans ses mains. Pas mal, pour une conclusion, bien joué Atlas. Alors, mon gars, mon Jean-Eudes, lorsque je claquerai des doigts, vous vous réveillerez et vous désignerez une personne au hasard dans le public. Quoi, ça vous semble bizarre, à tous ? N'oubliez pas que je serai toujours dans sa tête, et qu'ici rien n'est jamais laissé au hasard ».

Merritt claqua des doigts, et les Cavaliers reculèrent, alors que Jean-Eudes se mettait au centre de la scène, se plaquait une main contre les yeux, et se mettait à tourner sur lui-même comme un enfant, doigt tendu droit devant lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta net, et redressa légèrement son bras avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de déclarer qu'il avait fait son choix.

« Alors, est-ce que Jean-Eudes a tiré le gros lot aujourd'hui ? », balança Merritt, alors que le projecteur se déplaçait lentement vers la personne indiquée par le doigt tendu de Jean-Eudes...

Oh.

Je plissai les paupières, aveuglée par la lumière vive, alors que le public se tournait peu à peu vers moi. Et évidemment, avec la lumière en pleine face, ma capuche ne me servait plus à grand chose. Je serrai les poings avant d'adresser un sourire forcé aux Cavaliers, qui me regardaient d'un air moqueur.

« Je crois que t'as gâché leur effet de surprise, fit remarquer Emy à Merritt alors que le public commençait à me reconnaître.  
-Gâché ? Rien n'est jamais gâché avec moi, ma puce, je me suis _approprié_ leur effet de surprise ! Mesdames...  
-Messieurs... ajouta Leyna.  
-Les Cavaliers ! », finirent-ils en chœur, avant que les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, juste une fraction de seconde.

Et la fraction suivante il n'y avait plus trace des Cavaliers, si ce n'était dans le cœur des spectateurs, qui s'étaient tous levés pour leur réserver une ovation.

Je me permis d'applaudir, mais de manière sarcastique. Ils m'avaient eue. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient fait leur compte... Mais ils m'avaient eue. Enfin ! S'ils pensaient me désarçonner, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'oeil.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un grand sourire, et je me levai, profitant de la confusion du public pour m'évanouir aussi vite que Merritt « m'avait fait apparaître ».


	14. Le temps des aveux

CHAPITRE 14 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je n'eus pas même le temps de respirer après ma sortie de scène qu'il me serrait déjà dans ses bras et me soulevait de terre. Quand je dis que je n'eus pas même le temps de respirer, je dis ça au sens propre : son étreinte manqua de me briser les côtes, mais je me consolai en me disant que c'était de l'enthousiasme et pas une soudaine envie de meurtre qui lui donnait cette force !

« Bravo ma puce ! me lança-t-il, extatique, en me regardant dans les yeux.  
-C'était bien ? lui demandai-je, soucieuse.  
-C'était parfait ! me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. T'as été géniale, le public t'adore ! T'es super, t'as tout déchiré ! ».

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il me faisait plaisir en disant ça. S'il y avait bien une personne que j'avais eu peur de décevoir ce soir là, c'était lui. Certes, il y avait aussi Dylan, qui m'avait donné une seconde chance alors que je n'étais qu'une voleuse quand il m'avait accueilli dans sa famille. Mais Merritt... il était plus important pour moi que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il était le seul à partager mon secret, le seul à me soutenir quand ça n'allait pas et à me comprendre réellement. Et aussi... il m'avait toujours accordé sa confiance, même lorsque les autres avaient douté de mes capacités. C'était lui qui m'avait poussé vers le haut et je lui devais tout. Alors il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ces quelques mots de lui me comblaient de bonheur. Enfin si, il dut le deviner en voyant le sourire qui barra mon visage, le genre de sourire du Cheshire Cat, le sourire qui le faisait toujours rire. Il étai fier de moi ! Et s'il était fier de moi, j'étais fière de moi, et je considérais que j'avais passé une bonne journée.

Néanmoins, je jouai la carte de la perplexité, et reculai de deux pas en croisant les bras.

« Une bombe atomique blonde avec une robe moulante ? lançai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Oui ! Non ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Enfin tu sais bien que je préfère les brunes.  
-Ah bon ? Tu préfères les brunes ? lançai-je, rieuse. Considérons donc le « blonde » comme un lapsus involontaire, mais « bombe atomique avec une robe moulante » ?  
-Ah, ne sois pas jalouse, mon chou, il fallait bien que je satisfasse mes fangirls !  
-En attendant, la prochaine fois tu nous consulteras avant de changer le texte, t'appeler McKinney ne te donne pas des avantages princiers, fit remarquer Dylan, avant d'ajouter à mon adresse : Bravo, au fait, t'as été extra. Vous avez tous été extras.  
-Hey, le rabat-joie, c'était un test, fit remarquer Merritt. Et elle s'en est super bien sorti ! Elle a ça dans le sang, le public va vouloir se l'arracher, elle l'a déjà dans sa poche ».

Dylan leva les yeux au ciel, mais, trop satisfait de notre prestation pour se plaindre, il se dirigea vers Leyna pour lui adresser ses félicitations. Et elle le méritait ! Elle avait réussi un coup de maître avec son évasion. Et leur jeu à Daniel et à elle allait nourrir les potins pendant des lustres, j'étais même certaine qu'on allait en parler dans le journal. Ils allaient devenir le nouveau couple people à ne pas rater ! Si seulement ces deux là arrêtaient de jouer la comédie, et d'être hypocrites envers eux-mêmes !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume en les regardant échanger les civilités habituelles. Daniel n'était plus le Daniel Atlas qu'il avait été sur scène quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait l'air totalement coincé, il affichait un sourire crispé, et Leyna semblait plus perdue que jamais. Evidemment qu'elle était perdue ! A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas reçu d'amour dans son enfance ! Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être aimée, elle avait besoin de le ressentir, elle avait besoin de se sentir exceptionnelle aux yeux de quelqu'un, et elle ne se sentait pas exceptionnelle aux yeux de Daniel. Et cette barrière subsistait entre les deux personnes qui étaient, selon moi, les plus susceptibles d'être faites l'une pour l'autre.

« Hey, doucement ! Tu me vrilles les neurones avec tes ondes négatives, me fit remarquer Merritt, qui passa ses bras autour de ma taille.  
-Y'a des neurones sous ce chapeau ? me moquai-je.  
-Ah ouais ? D'accord, je retiens, ma grande, je retiens, et quand tu t'y attendras le moins... ah, je vois, soupira-t-il en surprenant mon regard. Écoute, Cupidon, t'as de très beaux yeux, mais si tu veux les réunir il serait temps que tu sortes tes flèches, parce-que les regarder ne suffira pas.  
-J'ai pas envie de me mêler de leur relation ! répliquai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Est-ce qu'ils se mêlent de la notre ?  
-Est-ce qu'on a besoin de leur aide et de leurs conseils d'experts ? me répondit Merritt en haussant les sourcils. Je crois pas. En revanche eux...  
-Je suis pas une experte, lui fis-je remarquer. Et il n'empêche qu'ils le prendraient mal si j'essayais de me mêler de leur relation.  
-Y'a pas de mal à donner quelques conseils ! me fit remarquer Merritt.  
-Parce-que tu crois qu'ils m'écouteraient, l'un comme l'autre ? soupirai-je.  
-Emy, Daniel est amoureux de Leyna. Il en est amoureux fou, mais il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Parce-qu'il y a Henley.  
-Quoi, il aime encore cette garce ?! m'offusquai-je.  
-En tout cas c'est ce qu'il croit, et il ne pourra pas montrer plus d'affection à Leyna tant que Henley se trouvera entre eux deux. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître... Daniel a peur. Il a peur de s'engager avec Leyna parce-qu'il a peur qu'elle le laisse tomber comme Henley l'a fait. Il a peur de mêler le relationnel au professionnel depuis cette histoire. Et si personne ne lui fait comprendre à quel point Leyna est exceptionnelle, à quel point elle est faite pour lui... il risque de ne jamais vouloir se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressent pour elle ».

Merritt déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux, et me lâcha afin de me laisser à mes réflexions. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer quelles réflexions il venait de faire naître dans mon esprit. Des réflexions que je n'avais pas voulu avoir jusque là, mais qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer, et qui malgré la joie que j'avais ressentie un peu plus tôt, me serraient le cœur.

« Et toi ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
-Quoi, moi ? », me demanda Merritt en m'adressant un sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point il m'était difficile de poser cette question. Pourtant... il fallait que je le fasse. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je sache.

« Tu sais ce que tu ressens pour moi ? ».

Son silence me brisa le cœur encore plus que ne l'aurait fait n'importe laquelle des réponses. Son hésitation. Puis finalement, son haussement d'épaules, et son sourire en coin.

« T'es ma petite princesse ! ».

Il se détourna, et continua son chemin, se dirigeant vers Lula et Jack pour les féliciter et rire avec eux. Alors qu'en quelques mots il m'avait ôté toute envie de rire. Parce-que j'avais cru... oui, j'avais eu la prétention de croire que ce qu'il y avait entre nous, c'était plus que ça. Mais après tout... Merritt resterait le Dom Juan de la clique. Si je voulais réellement avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un... Ce ne serait pas avec lui.

Je lançai à Leyna un regard plein de tristesse, qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Quels conseils ? J'étais incapable de lui donner le moindre conseil qui puisse l'aider. Je ne connaissais rien à ce qu'elle vivait avec Daniel. Elle l'aimait. Et il l'aimait. Moi, je savais aimer... mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était que d'être aimée. Stewart... et maintenant...

Non. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre une deuxième fois. La vie continuait, et je comptais bien en profiter.

« Attendez... Quoi ?! ».

Le silence le plus total suivit cette exclamation de Merritt, qui regardait désormais avec des yeux ébahis le grand écran qui retransmettait le spectacle des autres en direct.

« Quoi, ils ont quand même pas réussi à faire mieux que nous ? demanda Leyna en haussant les sourcils, persuadée que c'était impossible.  
-Non mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'il FOUT là ?! ».

Je levai les yeux vers l'écran, et mon regard tomba un quart de seconde sur l'image du frère de Merritt, Chase, qui semblait au comble du bonheur sur scène. Mais contrairement aux autres, ce n'est pas lui qui attira mon attention. Mais plutôt le jeune homme blond qui se trouvait à sa droite. Ses yeux verts, ses tâches de rousseur... Il avait grandi, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Mais... Ce regard... je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, oublier la froideur que j'avais lue dans ces yeux quand il m'avait dit que... quand il...

« Emy, ça va ?! T'es toute pâle ! s'écria Lula, ramenant malheureusement l'attention des autres sur moi alors que j'avais juste envie qu'ils pensent à autre chose... tout mais pas moi...  
-Wow, attends, me dit Dylan en me prenant par les épaules dans un geste paternel. Assied toi, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien...  
-Laisse-moi... bredouillai-je.  
-D'accord, quand tu te seras assise, me répondit calmement Dylan. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans les pommes. Leyna, va lui chercher un verre d'eau. Et des glaçons, ramène des glaçons...  
-FOUS MOI LA PAIX! hurlai-je soudain, alors que les autres me dévisageaient. FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! ».

Merritt fronça les sourcils, entr'ouvrit la bouche, regarda de nouveau l'écran.

« Oh l'enculé, siffla-t-il. L'espèce d'enculé de base, je vais le buter !  
-NON TOI TU RESTES ICI ! vociférai-je, le faisant sursauter. TU BOUGES PAS ! TU T'EN MÊLES PAS ! PERSONNE S'EN MÊLE, C'EST CLAIR ?! ».

Je sentis quelque-chose de glacial m'asperger le visage, et je compris assez rapidement que Leyna venait de m'envoyer le verre d'eau avec les glaçons en pleine face. Ca peut vous sembler bizarre, mais c'était exactement le genre de réaction dont j'avais besoin. Je cessai de hurler, et je me mis à trembler, pas de froid, mais de colère. De haine. Parce-qu'il avait osé revenir. Il avait osé revenir dans ma vie. Et je ne croyais pas au hasard. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

« Et si tu nous racontais tout ? », me demanda Leyna, qui avait deviné que, en effet, il était temps pour elle, pour eux tous, de comprendre ce que je leur cachais depuis le début.

Merritt avait eu raison en me disant que je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement. Et il était temps pour moi de me livrer à eux. Pour soulager ma conscience. Et pour qu'ils sachent réellement à qui ils... à qui _nous_ avions affaire.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

J'étais bien heureuse que ma chambre ait un balcon. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rester enfermée. Pas après ce qu'Emy nous avait raconté. Oui, je me doutais qu'elle avait un secret. Mais pas... un de cette envergure. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi... comment est-ce-qu'elle avait _pu_ nous cacher un truc aussi énorme ?! Non. Je devais me calmer. Elle avait ses raisons. C'était personnel... mais moi aussi, j'avais une histoire difficile, et je m'étais confiée à elle ! A eux tous ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait préféré nous tenir à l'écart ? Elle avait eu peur de notre jugement ? Rien que le fait qu'elle ait pu imaginer qu'on allait la juger... rien que ça...

Je tirai une bouffée de ma cigarette. Ca faisait des mois que j'avais plus fumé. Voilà, elle me faisait retomber dans mes vices. Elle pouvait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle m'avait mise. Enfin si. Elle devait s'en douter, étant donné que j'avais refusé de lui adresser la parole depuis notre départ de l'ancien casino.

Et ce garçon... Stewart. Je savais pas d'où il venait, ni pourquoi, mais une chose était certaine : moi non plus je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Rien que pour la façon dont il avait regardé Emy lorsque les autres étaient venus nous rejoindre en coulisses... et ces mots qu'il lui avait adressés : « T'as pas changé. T'es toujours aussi belle ». Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait oser ?! Je savais qu'Emy était capable de se défendre toute seule. Je savais qu'elle aurait été capable de s'en charger elle-même. Mais je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation. Je m'étais placée entre elle et lui, j'avais croisé les bras, et j'avais lancé à cette ordure que s'il osait encore lui adresser la parole à l'avenir, je ne lui laissais pas une journée à vivre.

Il avait l'air de s'y être tenu, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas grâce à moi. Bizarrement, je devais une fière chandelle à Henley. Elle non plus ne semblait pas aimer que Stewart tente de se rapprocher d'Emy. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? En tout cas, c'était ce que Daniel avait semblé croire. Ouais, je devrais peut-être même penser à la remercier...

Non. Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Rien que le fait qu'il soit troublé par la réaction d'Henley... ça m'en disait plus que nécessaire. Et ça... plus l'aveu d'Emy... c'était trop. D'où la cigarette. Donc techniquement Emy n'était pas la seule coupable.

« Je savais pas que tu fumais ! me fit remarquer dans mon dos la voix que j'avais le moins envie d'entendre. Toi aussi tu nous as caché des choses...  
-Oh, s'il-te-plaît, soupirai-je en me tournant vers Daniel, exaspérée. Ne compare pas.  
-Leyna, tu pourras pas lui faire la gueule éternellement. Je sais que toi aussi t'as eu un passé douloureux, et que tu nous en as parlé. Mais là ? On parle de suspicion de meurtre, de perte d'un être cher...  
-Je n'ai jamais eu d'être cher, alors évidemment je sais pas ce que ça fait, répliquai-je en croisant les bras. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'aurais pas pu l'aider, c'est pas pour ça que...  
-Que tu l'aurais jugée? acheva Daniel en haussant les sourcils. Et là, tu fais quoi ?  
-Je... je... bredouillai-je, offusquée. Non mais tu _plaisantes_?! Je la juge pas par rapport à son passé, je la juge parce-que... parce-qu'elle nous a menti !  
-Techniquement... tenta Daniel.  
-C'est du mensonge par omission, arrête de t'en mêler », grommelai-je en lançant ma cigarette par dessus la rambarde du balcon avant de tenter de retourner dans ma chambre sans le regarder.

Et c'est alors que je me faisais cette réflexion qu'il me saisit par le bras, et que je pris note d'un détail non négligeable.

« Pardon, dit-il. Je voulais pas t'offenser. J'essaie juste de t'aider...  
-T'es entré dans ma chambre par effraction? demandai-je.  
-Quoi ? Ah, oui, mais je... ».

La droite qu'il se prit ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir. Et il me regarda avec stupéfaction, sa main sur sa joue qui rougissait déjà à vue d'œil.

« Pardon, bredouillai-je. C'est... c'est parti tout seul, mais t'as pas intérêt à refaire ça ! _Ma_ chambre, _mon_ espace !  
-T'es pas dans ton état normal, Leyna, marmonna-t-il. C'est pas que Emy, pas vrai ? Y'a autre chose.  
-Non, mentis-je en détournant le regard.  
-Bim ! Je t'ai eu, répliqua Daniel en s'approchant de moi. T'as détourné les yeux, tu mens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, bordel ! Arrête d'être aussi sûr de toi, grommelai-je alors qu'il me saisissait les poignets et me forçait à me tourner vers lui.  
-En ce qui te concerne, je suis toujours sûr de moi, me répondit-il en m'adossant à un mur pour m'empêcher de fuir. Enfin sauf pour la baffe, je m'y attendais pas. Alors, tu vas parler, oui ?  
-Non, répliquai-je en me débattant.  
-Leyna... ».

Il me lâcha les poignets, et je m'apprêtai à retourner dans ma chambre en l'enfermant sur le balcon (il pouvait dormir dehors je m'en fichais éperdument, il l'aurait bien cherché!), lorsqu'il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Généralement, Daniel gardait un espace personnel beaucoup plus large que ça, mais là... je voyais chacun de ses cils, son visage dans les moindres détails, et ses yeux... Et plus j'y pensais, plus il me semblait proche...

Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, premièrement, je fus tellement abasourdie que je ne pensai même pas à riposter. Il dut prendre ça pour un consentement, puisqu'il passa son bras autour de ma taille.

C'est à cet instant que je le repoussai.

« Arrête, lui dis-je. Arrête ça tout de suite ».

Il s'écarta de moi, l'air totalement sonné. Et blessé, aussi. Bon sang, rien qu'à le regarder, il me fendait le cœur !

« Leyna, je... je te comprends plus... je croyais...  
-Tu croyais ? répliquai-je, sentant ma gorge se nouer. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué les regards que tu lançais à la rouquine ? Tu vois ? Tu te trahis tout seul, je savais pas que tu pouvais changer d'expression aussi vite.  
-Elle et moi c'est du passé, répondit Daniel sans me regarder.  
-Avant d'essayer de me convaincre, sifflai-je, essaie de te convaincre toi même. Tu seras déjà plus crédible. Maintenant... ».

Je levai un bras tremblant, avant de tendre le doigt vers la porte de ma chambre, sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de détourner les yeux, maintenant. Même si je sentais que j'étais au bord de fondre en larmes.

« Sors d'ici », dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais le message était clair. Pas besoin de m'entendre pour comprendre ce que je voulais.

Il osa affronter mon regard une dernière fois, pendant un quart de secondes qui me sembla durer une éternité. Puis il baissa la tête, passa à côté de moi en me frôlant à peine. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand bruit. La porte claqua. Il était sorti. Il était sorti de ma chambre, sorti... parti...

Je retournai à grands pas dans ma chambre, refermai la porte vitrée qui menait sur le balcon. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, avant de saisir un oreiller, et d'enfoncer ma tête dedans. Et je hurlai. Personne ne dut m'entendre, le coussin servait à ça. Mais mon cri résonna tellement fort dans ma tête que j'eus l'impression de me déchirer les tympans. Et ça m'était égal.

Je ne m'arrêtai de hurler que lorsque je manquai de souffle, et c'est à cet instant que je les entendis.

Les sanglots.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur qui servait de cloison entre ma chambre et celle d'Emy. La pauvre... elle avait l'air tellement désespéré... Elle avait déjà vécu assez d'atrocités pour que je ne vienne pas en rajouter par derrière.

Elle nous avait caché des choses, mais plus j'y pensais... plus j'y pensais et plus j'imaginais ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir en racontant tout ça à Merritt. Raconter son histoire... c'était comme la revivre. Et qui avait envie de revivre ce genre de choses ?

Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagi aussi froidement avec elle. Après tout... c'était sa vie. Si elle ne voulait pas se confier, elle n'y était pas obligée. Et maintenant que je savais... je ferais mieux de l'aider plutôt que de l'enfoncer. Après tout j'étais son amie. C'était mon rôle.

J'hésitai à me rendre dans sa chambre pour la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que tout irait bien... mais déjà pour moi, rien n'allait. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me planter un couteau en plein cœur. Alors... dans cet état... je ne lui serais certainement d'aucune utilité. Il valait mieux attendre le lendemain.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur mes oreillers, sans même prendre la peine de m'enrouler dans mes couvertures.

Ma vue fut brouillée, quelques instants plus tard, par les larmes, qui roulèrent le long de mes joues. Des larmes silencieuses. Pas de sanglots. Parce-que je ne voulais pas qu'ils... je ne voulais pas _qu'il_ sache. J'avais même honte de pleurer pour lui. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Malheureusement. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.


	15. Sentiments et ressentiments

_Salut à tous! Bon, je m'y prends un peu tard, mais voici le 15 ème chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira (et que je vais enfin réussir à écrire ce dernier chapitre parce-que sinon ça va pas le faire longtemps vu que pour l'instant cette fiction a 22 chapitres et que ça avance vite XD). Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je sautai les dernières marches de l'escalier, motivée à passer une bonne journée, la lanière de mon sac bien calée sur mon épaule de façon à ce qu'il ne m'embête pas à glisser toutes les deux secondes.

Je m'apprêtai à saluer les autres, lorsque je me rendis compte avec une certaine surprise qu'ils étaient tous réunis en comité serré, murmurant. Ca sentait fort la conspiration, cette histoire. Et j'aime pas l'odeur de la conspiration. Ca pue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, ne manquant pas de les faire sursauter.  
-T'es obligée d'arriver en fanfare, à chaque fois ? me demanda Daniel.  
-Quelle fanfare ? C'est ma voix, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai une jolie voix ? C'est gentil.  
-Bruyante, pas jolie, rectifia Daniel.  
-T'es méchant, rectifiai-je. Alors, les conspirateurs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-On conspire pas, me fit remarquer Jack. On regarde les critiques de la soirée au casino.  
-Et alors ? fis-je remarquer. Vous devriez hurler de joie parce-qu'on s'est super bien débrouillés !  
-Le problème c'est que apparemment les autres aussi se sont bien débrouillés, me répondit Leyna.  
-Ca j'en sais rien, cocotte, j'avais une tête de navet dans le collimateur pendant leur show, tu vois.  
-Dans ce cas fie-toi à l'avis des internautes ! », me répondit mon amie en me tendant la tablette qui faisait l'objet de leur admiration et de leur regroupement.

Je saisis la tablette en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'examiner le contenu de l'écran qui y était affiché. Je restai silencieuse quelques instants, survolant les détails, certains mots me sautant à la figure comme des insultes.

« « Exceptionnels » ? « Fantastiques » ? « De sérieux concurrents » ?! Ils ont quoi dans les yeux ?!  
-Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! soupira Merritt en me lançant un regard reconnaissant. Attends...  
-Merritt, t'as pas regardé le show, et Emy non plus, soupira Jack. Nous non plus, d'accord, et c'est pour ça qu'on fait confiance aux internautes. C'est eux qu'on est censé séduire. Donc logiquement on devrait s'en faire.  
-Non, attends ! », répéta Merritt, qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi, et effectuèrent sous mes yeux un parfait arrêt sur image. J'aurais dû les prendre en photo. Mais à cet instant j'avais d'autres idées en tête, entre autres : pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me dévisageaient comme ça ?

Je baissai les yeux vers la tenue que je portais. Ah... oui...

« Des sandales à talons ? marmonna Merritt, traduisant certainement la pensée des autres. Une robe de mariage ?  
-C'est une robe habillée, pas une robe de mariage, fis-je remarquer en examinant d'un œil critique ma robe fleurie coupée au genou avec dos nu en forme de nœud et un buste très élégant.  
-Tu t'es coiffée ? poursuivit Merritt.  
-Oui, moi je peux m'accorder ce luxe vu que j'ai encore des cheveux, d'ailleurs je me coiffe tous les matins, merci de l'avoir remarqué, soupirai-je en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.  
-T'as mis des bijoux ?  
-T'as des bijoux ?! lui fit écho la voix de Lula.  
-Oui, j'ai des bijoux, j'évite juste d'en mettre trop souvent parce-que des fois c'est pas pratique.  
-Et je rêve ou t'as mis du parfum ? acheva Merritt.  
-Par contre, ça, c'est pas le mien, fis-je remarquer en lançant un regard désolé à Leyna.  
-Hey ! C'est du Poison, demande-moi avant d'en prendre comme ça ! protesta Leyna, l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.  
-T'as un rencard ? me demanda Merritt en fronçant les sourcils, l'air abasourdi.  
-Je suis flattée par cet air surpris, commentai-je. Mais je vais juste me promener, prendre un peu l'air.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es habillée comme une princesse ? me demanda Merritt.  
-Ouais, et aussi parce-que je tiens pas à rester célibataire toute ma vie. Et que si je veux plaire aux autres, il faut d'abord que je me plaise à moi-même. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je perds du temps. Bisous bisous bisous ! », ajoutai-je à leur attention avant de trottiner jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel.

En fait, je me fichais royalement du temps que je perdais, j'avais juste peur que les autres remarquent que j'étais en train de virer au rouge pivoine. Je ne leur avais dit que la pure vérité, mais je n'avais pas du tout imaginé que Merritt s'en mêlerait. Et maintenant que j'y pensais... oh mon Dieu non. J'avais _espéré_ qu'il s'en mêlerait. Oui. J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, et de rencontrer du monde, moi. Mais... il avait remarqué que je m'étais bien habillée. « Comme une princesse ». Non ! Non, il avait le compliment facile. Il avait toujours eu le compliment facile. Roh, c'était tellement plus simple du temps où je le considérais simplement comme un ami, sans ambiguïté ! Si seulement ça pouvait être encore le cas, mais... On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Et j'étais tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. D'ailleurs, « tomber amoureux », c'était peut-être un peu trop extrême non ? J'avais juste eu... une certaine... attirance ? Et c'était réglé. Ou du moins c'était sur le point d'être réglé. Enfin quoi, j'allais bien rencontrer mon prince charmant, nom d'un chien ! Il devait bien exister, je ne l'avais simplement jamais cherché. Alors maintenant que je faisais des efforts... quoi, il allait quand même pas se cacher ? J'avais besoin de lui ! De mon prince ! Pas de... Roh, bon sang !

J'accélérai le pas, histoire de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'hôtel. Le plus vite possible. Et aussi des ondes mentales de... mon ami. Il était beaucoup trop doué pour lire dans les pensées, et j'avais toujours espéré que la distance lui rendait la tâche plus difficile. Je l'espérais encore. Plus que jamais. Et ça devait être le cas, sans quoi... il se serait déjà précipité à ma suite, non ? Certainement... Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui. J'étais sortie pour me changer les idées, non ? Alors... il était grand temps de me changer les idées. Radicalement.

 _ **Daniel Atlas :**_

Je m'intéressais beaucoup au cas de Merritt. A sa réaction, parce-que je n'aurais jamais pensé jusque là qu'il puisse éprouver... de la jalousie. Illégitime, en plus. Emy et lui n'avaient jamais été en couple. Non ? Enfin d'après Lula leur situation sentimentale était un peu compliquée, et il se serait fait des idées en pensant qu'Emy resterait toujours avec lui comme si elle lui appartenait. Mais non, évidemment, ce ne serait pas le cas. Emy était le genre de filles qui aimaient se sentir exceptionnelles aux yeux de quelqu'un. Et d'ailleurs... c'était le cas de toutes les filles en général, non ? Pour ça qu'elles étaient aussi susceptibles. Et je voulais pas jouer les rabats-joies (d'ailleurs, je ne m'exprimai pas à haute voix), mais Merritt ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais pensé. Jusqu'à ce jour là. Ce type était incapable de s'intéresser à une seule fille à la fois, et il ne « s'intéressait » jamais réellement à une fille en particulier. Il ne jugeait que par le physique pour savoir si une fille lui plaisait ou non, et si elle ne lui tombait pas tout cuit dans le bec, il passait à autre chose. Mais là... Non. Emy n'avait quand même pas de l'importance à ses yeux ?! Je veux dire... plus que les autres ? Non... ce n'était pas Merritt, ça. Bon sang, même si lui il commençait à changer, j'allais finir par être entouré d'étrangers !

...Eh voilà. Le véritable problème. Celui pour lequel je faisais mine de m'intéresser à la vie de Merritt. Pour ne pas penser à... elle.

Je lui lançai un bref regard, mais évidemment elle regardait ailleurs. On aurait presque dit qu'elle le faisait exprès. … Et si c'était le cas ? Si je lui posais la question, elle me demanderait certainement d'arrêter de me prendre pour le nombril du monde. Depuis le soir dernier, elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas, et chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole elle me répondait très sèchement. En m'insultant, généralement. Comme si elle essayait d'éviter de penser à ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'évitais d'y penser. Enfin j'essayais. J'avais envie de ne plus penser à ça, mais... je n'y arrivais pas. A chaque moment de ma journée, mes pensées dérivaient automatiquement vers elle... Notre baiser... non, _mon_ baiser. Puis sa gifle. Ses paroles. Et j'avais beau avoir envie de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas... évidemment que je la comprenais. C'était moi que je ne comprenais pas.

Elle était parfaite. Elle ne le savait pas, personne n'avait jamais été capable de le lui faire ressentir. Et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin... ce que je n'étais pas capable de lui offrir. A cause d'Henley. Non. A cause de moi. J'étais le seul responsable. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de cette situation, et ça me rendait malade. Henley me hantait, comme le fantôme des Noëls passés, vous savez, dans le conte, là... avec le vieil aigri. Bon sang, j'étais un vieil aigri ! Non. Pas vieux. Et puis j'avais plus de charme que... enfin bref.

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Henley de la tête. Surtout depuis la soirée du casino. Durant notre dernière apparition sur scène, tous ensemble, ses doigts avaient effleuré les miens... et je n'osais pas croire à un hasard. Rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard. Et après ça... j'avais osé aller voir Leyna... et...

Enfin au départ, ce n'était pas dans mon intention. D'essayer de l'embrasser, pas d'aller la voir. En fait j'étais allé la voir parce-que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Et je pensais qu'elle aurait besoin de moi, étant donné qu'elle venait de se disputer avec Emy. Mais... elle s'en serait mieux sortie si je n'étais pas allé la voir, en fin de compte. Je cherchais des excuses, toujours des excuses... j'étais allé la voir parce-que j'avais eu envie de la voir. Rien d'autre. Sans ambiguïté aucune, juste... parce-que j'avais besoin de la voir, j'avais besoin de sa présence, j'avais besoin de parler avec elle... mais... peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'amour, en fin de compte. Je n'en savais rien.

Et pourtant, cette voix dans ma tête, la plus sournoise de toutes, n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que j'avais apprécié ce baiser. Et elle arrivait presque à me convaincre. A demi. Parce-que ça n'avait été qu'un demi baiser. Elle avait raison de me détester. Je me détestais moi-même. J'étais ridicule.

Comment Henley avait pu aimer un type comme moi ? J'étais pitoyable. Encore plus pitoyable que Merritt, qui faisait les cent pas en grommelant, juste parce-qu'il était trop fier pour s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait réussi à tomber amoureux.

« Tu fais quoi ? ».

Je sursautai, comme chaque fois que Lula surgissait comme ça devant moi. Je soupirai, alors qu'elle m'adressait un grand sourire, l'air ravi de son petit effet.

« Je médite, lui répondis-je.  
-Je croyais que ça relaxait, de méditer, toi t'as plutôt l'air maxi énervé, me fit remarquer Lula.  
-Et alors ? Ca te regarde pas, bougonnai-je en me tournant de côté pour essayer d'ignorer le fait que ses grands yeux de chouette étaient toujours fixés sur moi.  
-Non mais j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire à quoi tu penses! s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'te blague ! Je me demandais juste ce que t'avais bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état.  
-Il a essayé de l'embrasser, intervint Merritt.  
-Mais... Je t'ai pas demandé de t'en mêler, à toi non plus ! m'offusquai-je. Et arrête de lire dans ma tête !  
-Je lis pas dans ta tête, ça se lit sur ta face, mon vieux, répliqua Merritt en haussant les épaules. Et mon passe temps est parti faire un tour en robe de mariage, alors excuse-moi mais j'ai du temps à perdre, tu permets ?  
-Non ! dis-je catégoriquement.  
-Parfait ! Donc je tape l'incruste ! Pousse-toi, Lula, lança-t-il en se faisant une place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis.  
-Tu devrais pas t'asseoir là, le fauteuil il va pas tenir le coup, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Lula, ce qui me convint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi et ajoute : Et comment ça t'as essayé de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi t'as pas réussi ?  
-Parce-qu'il est amoureux de deux filles à la fois, fit remarquer Merritt.  
-Quoi, t'es amoureux d'Emy aussi ?! s'étonna Lula.  
-Quoi ?! Mais non! soupira Merritt. Je parlais de Henley. La rouquine, Henley. Il est encore amoureux d'elle !  
-Si on doit faire un tirage au sort pour élire sa future copine, je choisis Leyna, fit remarquer Lula.  
-Bon, vous avez fini, les psychologues ? leur demandai-je en leur lançant un regard noir.  
-Non. Tu permets ? Je suis en consultation, me fit remarquer Merritt. Fais la queue, comme tout le monde ».

Je soupirai ferme, avant de leur laisser mon fauteuil, dans lequel Lula se laissa tomber avant de reprendre la discussion entamée avec Merritt, qui resta sur l'accoudoir. J'avais sincèrement envie que la prophétie de Lula se réalise et que le fauteuil cède sous son poids, parce-que plus je passais du temps avec lui plus il me semblait insupportable. Il comptait mettre tout le monde au courant ? Pourquoi pas faire une déclaration officielle, aussi ?! Quel abruti !

Je fis volte-face, et manquai de heurter Leyna de plein fouet. Après avoir calmé les battements de mon cœur, parce-que j'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque, je lui lançai un regard surpris, et que j'aurais aimé stoïque et le plus neutre possible.

« Oui... ? demandai-je.  
-Je peux passer ? », soupira-t-elle, avant de me pousser sur le côté pour se frayer un chemin vers le grand escalier qui menait aux chambres.

J'eus envie de la retenir. De lui dire que je n'aimais personne d'autre qu'elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas à douter de ma sincérité. Mais même si j'étais connu pour être un sacré baratineur...

J'étais incapable de lui mentir.


	16. La thérapie de groupe

_Salut! Désolée j'ai complètement oublié de poster un chapitre dimanche. Je me rattrape (j'espère) en vous le publiant maintenant, et dites vous que au moins vous aurez moins de temps à patienter avant le prochain :S_

 _PS: Au départ, je comptais vous poster 2 chapitres pour me faire pardonner, mais le prochain chapitre sera en quelque sorte un chapitre choc, donc je vous laisse un peu de suspense en espérant que vous ne trouverez pas le temps trop long jusqu'à dimanche ;P_

 _Bonne lecture!-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 :

 _ **Lula :**_

J'arrivai en trombe. Comme d'habitude. Non, encore plus en trombe que d'habitude ! Pour tout vous dire, en fait, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, au sens propre. J'avais littéralement bondi hors de mes couvertures, je m'étais à moitié étalée par terre, et sans même donner d'explications à Jack je m'étais habillée, à peine coiffée, vaguement maquillée, avant de partir en courant en direction de l'hôtel. Évidemment, j'avais oublié que j'étais pas du tout sportive, alors quand j'arrivai, je me rendis compte que mes côtes étaient en feu et que je n'avais plus de souffle pour parler. Moi qui m'était fait une joie d'arriver en fanfare pour leur dire ce que j'avais à leur dire !

Maintenant, ils me regardaient comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète. Pourtant ils savaient que c'était pas le cas, ils me connaissaient, j'étais leur bonne copine Lula ! … Enfin c'était l'idée que je me faisais, même si la phrase que préférait me lancer Danny c'était « Fous moi la paix »... je l'aimais bien, mon Danny. Gentil Danny. Toujours prévenant.

« Tu t'es battue avec un aspirateur à feuilles ? ».

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Adorable, un amour ! Je comprenais pourquoi Leyna craquait sur lui. Ou avait craqué sur lui. A un moment donné. Je savais pas quoi penser : entre Leyna et Danny qui se faisaient la gueule, et Emy et Merritt qui se comprenaient de moins en moins... mais c'était bien pour ça que j'étais là, moi ! Tatie Lula allait arranger tout ça !

« Ouais, et l'aspirateur a gagné ! répondis-je du tac au tac. Mais non, c'est le style coiffé-décoiffé, tu connais pas t'as un style de vieux. Hey les mecs, vous allez pas me croire : Je sais même pas si j'ai rêvé ou pas, mais ce matin je me suis réveillée avec une idée fixe et je suis certaine qu'elle va vous plaire, mais à fond de chez fond. C'est une idée qui déchire grave !  
-Moi aussi, j'ai quelque-chose à vous dire, concernant le prochain show », lança Dylan.

Attendez, c'est une blague ? D'où il se permettait de me couper la parole, le grand manitou, quand Lula parle, le Monde se tait et écoute !

« Chut, lui dis-je en lui plaquant une main contre la bouche avant de le repousser en arrière. Moi d'abord c'est plus important. Donc je disais j'ai quelque-chose à vous dire concernant le prochain show...  
-Tu plaisantes, là ? ricana Dylan.  
-Tais-toi, on lève la main pour parler, et on coupe pas la parole, merci ! répliquai-je. Donc j'ai eu une idée qui...  
-Déchire grave, on sait, me fit remarquer Merritt. Et c'est quoi cette idée, qu'on avance un peu ?  
-Ben c'est bon, j'y viens ! protestai-je. Vous savez que depuis le dernier show y'a des petits problèmes dans l'équipe. Et on pourra pas éclater l'autre team si on retrouve pas notre bon vieil esprit d'équipe, quoi ! Alors j'ai eu une super idée pour rassembler l'équipe et recoller les morceaux.  
-Je t'aime bien, mais ça sent mauvais, me fit remarquer Emy.  
-Hey, j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer, mais je me suis quand même douchée, je suis pas une sauvage, non mais, lui répondis-je. Et puis comme sinon Merritt il va encore râler : mon idée c'est un séminaire d'une journée made in Lula ! ».

Très sincèrement ? Ben oui, je m'attendais à des cris d'enthousiasme, des accolades, des « bravo »... une promotion ?

Au final je dus faire face à un silence de marbre, et des regards figés. Oh, ils s'étaient changés en statues ! J'avais fait de la vraie magie ! Comme dans Harry Potter ! J'étais une sorcière !

« C'est de la camelote le made in Lula, me dit gentiment Leyna.  
-C'est quoi cette idée de merde ? traduisit Daniel, s'attirant un regard noir de sa part.  
-Ça dépend c'est quoi le séminaire, fit remarquer Emy en me donnant de l'espoir. Si c'est le séminaire shopping entre filles, pourquoi pas ?  
-Et pourquoi « entre filles » ?! répliqua Merritt en lui lançant un regard. Moi aussi j'aime bien le shopping, je peux être invité quand même ?  
-Ça a rien à voir avec du shopping... tentai-je désespérément.  
-Ben t'as qu'à aller faire du shopping tout seul, tu savais pas quoi faire ! répliqua Emy. Moi je reste avec les filles !  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi? s'offusqua Merritt. Je t'ai rien fait, bon sang, je ne mérite pas tant de haine !  
-Je ne te hais pas, je t'ai dit bonjour ce matin, fit remarquer Emy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ah, ça voulait dire bonjour ? demanda Merritt, trop innocemment. Excuse-moi... c'est juste que j'ai compris « Brrrrjmdngneuh ». Je dois avoir de l'eau dans les oreilles ».

Je les regardai d'un air désespéré. La dispute semblait prête à tourner au vinaigre. Non, attendez, les deux disputes ! Le couple potentiel numéro deux venait de démarrer en mode diesel ! Non mais sincèrement j'en pouvais plus. Depuis la veille au soir, l'ambiance était vraiment catastrophique. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Merritt. Tout se passait bien, Jack et moi on discutait avec les filles et on rigolait, Danny arrivait même à se mêler à la conversation sans déclencher une réaction violente de la part de Leyna. Il avait fallu que notre mentaliste officiel débarque (après avoir passé la journée dehors) au bras d'une de ses conquêtes. On n'était pas à l'hôtel, hein, évidemment, on était chez lui. C'était là qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous le matin même, et il avait fini par se barrer parce-qu'il avait apparemment des trucs à faire. Ben ouais, des sacrés trucs. Donc il s'était ramené en traînant sa pouf avec lui, Emy lui avait lancé un regard éberlué, et jusque là elle avait catégoriquement refusé de lui adresser la parole. Évidemment, Daniel, qui mettait toujours les deux pieds et les deux bras dans le plat, avait balancé très innocemment que de toute manière Merritt était chez lui et que comme il n'avait pas de copine officielle il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Emy s'était énervée en lui demandant pourquoi il la regardait en disant ça, et Leyna en avait profité pour rouer Daniel de coups soit disant pour défendre sa copine. Bon, peut-être un peu pour défendre sa copine. Et beaucoup pour autre chose. Et moi j'avais simplement balancé un coussin en soie à la tête de Danny. C'était pacifique et ça montrait que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec les filles. Mais depuis, Leyna et Daniel évitaient soigneusement de se trouver en présence l'un de l'autre, et s'ils s'adressaient la parole, il fallait que deux témoins soient dans le coin histoire d'éviter un début de bagarre. En gros, c'était l'apocalypse.

Dylan s'approcha de moi en douce, et se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer (c'était franchement tout à fait inutile, les autres criaient tellement fort que j'eus du mal à l'entendre) :

« C'est quoi, le séminaire made in Lula ?  
-T'es d'accord, toi ? lui demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.  
-Franchement, vu la situation, tout est bon à prendre, même tes idées farfelues.  
-Ah ouais, ça ça va être vraiment farfelu », répondis-je avec un de ces sourires qui les font crier « à couvert » à chaque fois.

Je lançai un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, avant de trouver l'endroit parfait. Je m'approchai d'une des petites tables qui servaient à l'heure de l'apéritif, et me mis debout dessus, avant de faire des grands signes, consciente que ça ne servirait à rien. Il fallait que j'ajoute autre chose.

« BON LES GOSSES, BOUCLEZ-LA ET ECOUTEZ MOI MAINTENANT, OU JE VOUS ENVOIE MES GODASSES DANS LA FACE ! C'EST BON ?! MERCI ! ».

Comme tout le monde s'était arrêté en plein mouvement (Leyna était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour se donner un peu plus de contenance face à l'asperge qu'était Daniel, c'était rigolo), je descendis de mon piédestal, même si ça m'allait bien (je m'étais toujours vue finir dans un musée... c'est plus glorifiant que ça en a l'air!) et m'éclaircis la gorge parce-que crier ça faisait mal à la gorge.

« Donc je pense que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi et puis d'ailleurs Dylan est d'accord donc ça règle le problème, le séminaire made in Lula s'impose.  
-Dis toujours, grommela Merritt en lançant un regard noir à Emy.  
-Un séminaire mecs contre filles, oui, répliqua Leyna en lançant le même type de regard à Daniel, qui le lui rendit bien. On va les éclater.  
-Tout ce qui est made in Lula change les idées, et j'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées ! me fit remarquer Emy.  
-Vous êtes trop chou quand vous êtes d'accord avec moi, minaudai-je. Bon alors j'ai pensé à plusieurs trucs. On va rayer le paintball de la liste parce-que je veux quand même pas qu'on perde un membre avant la représentation, et je vous aime tous trop pour vous mettre en danger de mort. Donc il reste le parachute, le saut à l'élastique...  
-On pourrait pousser _quelqu'un_ de l'avion, fit remarquer Leyna.  
-Ou couper les câbles de l'élastique de _quelqu'un_ , ajouta Daniel en lui lançant des regards éloquents.  
-... Le buggy ? tentai-je.  
-On a le droit de rouler sur quelqu'un ? me demanda Emy avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour que ça soit pas inquiétant.  
-Mais vous allez arrêter de faire les gosses, oui ? soupira Dylan, qui semblait à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre le mur.  
-... On raye tout ce qui a des roues et un moteur de la liste, alors, grommelai-je. Sinon il reste une séance de laser game. Ca permettra à tout le monde de se défouler et personne sera blessé... Y'a de la mousse autour des armes, ajoutai-je en lançant un regard éloquent à Emy, qui fit la moue.  
-Ou alors, lança Dylan en levant les deux mains en signe de paix, on pourrait simplement s'asseoir tous en rond et discuter tranquillement. Mettre les choses à plat.  
-Arrête, protestai-je. C'était ma dernière option, la moins amusante ! Et je veux m'amuser, moi ! ».

Malheureusement pour moi, et mon sens de la fête, les autres se lancèrent de brefs regards, puis, d'un commun accord (ça commençait bien cette histoire), ils s'assirent par terre, en petit indien. Étonnée de tant de résultats en à peine quelques secondes, je m'assis au milieu d'eux, et lançai un regard à Dylan, qui me regardait d'un air encourageant... et légèrement inquiet. Et je crois que maintenant, avec un peu de recul, je comprend pourquoi.

« Euh... Merritt, tu veux commencer ? », demandai-je innocemment.

J'avais demandé à Merritt parce-qu'il était connu pour être le plus pacifique de l'équipe. Et ce fut malheureusement ma première erreur.

Merritt se frotta les mains avant de se tourner vers Emy, qui leva d'entrée les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, ma première question est pour Emy Rald : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une dent contre moi ?  
-J'avais pas de dent contre toi avant que tu te mettes à penser explicitement que j'avais une dent contre toi, et que tu me fasses chier au point que je finisse par avoir une dent contre toi !  
-Ben voilà, tout s'explique ! me réjouis-je.  
-Ouais, sauf qu'elle ment à plein tube ! renchérit Merritt en tapant du poing.  
-Si je mens, tu devrais pas avoir de mal à découvrir la vérité, monsieur le mentaliste, non ? T'as besoin de poser la question ?! gronda Emy.  
-Je préférais te la poser parce-que j'avais des scrupules à balancer ça devant tout le monde, tu veux vraiment que je le fasse? répliqua Merritt en haussant les épaules. Parce-que moi ça me dérange pas !  
-Mais moi non plus, balance, on va bien rigoler ! ricana Emy.  
-Non, attendez, on va faire une pause, et passer plutôt à un autre... tentai-je désespérément.  
-Le souci c'est que t'es raide dingue de moi et que t'arrives pas à l'assumer, à cause de ton ex ! Il est là, le problème ! s'exclama Merritt.  
-Mais il se prend pour un dieu, en fait, marmonna Emy en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'un air affligé.  
-Ouais, paraît que dans une autre vie je m'appelais Apollon, répliqua Merritt.  
-J'aurais bien aimé voir quelle tête t'avais dans cette autre vie, et si elle était toujours aussi grosse, ricana Emy.  
-Retenez-moi, je sens que je suis sur le point de devenir violent ! prévint Merritt en faisant mine de se lever.  
-Bon ! On passe à d'autres personnes, temps de parole épuisé ! m'écriai-je alors que Dylan et Daniel l'attrapaient chacun par un bras pour le forcer à reposer ses fesses par terre.  
-C'est pas une bonne idée, Lula, tenta de me prévenir Dylan.  
-Leyna, tu peux te libérer de ce que t'as sur le cœur ? persistai-je.  
-D'accord, répliqua Leyna en haussant les épaules, avant de pointer Danny du doigt : C'est un sale type, et – elle pointa ensuite Merritt du doigt – lui aussi c'est un sale type. Et j'aime pas les sales types ! Alors ça me met en rogne.  
-Non mais elle va pas s'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Merritt, outré.  
-Attend, est-ce que le sale type a le droit de savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Parce-que ça l'intéresse, répliqua Danny en adoptant une attitude pensive.  
-Le sale type sait parfaitement ce qu'il a fait de mal.  
-Et l'hystérique – Danny pointa Leyna du doigt – elle sait qu'il fait des efforts pour se rattraper depuis le temps, mais elle veut rien entendre parce-qu'elle est bornée comme une grosse mule !  
-Alors, je résume, répliqua calmement Leyna en comptant sur ses doigts : Hystérique, grosse, âne. Atlas, t'es mort.  
-Non mais sérieux, les copains ! protestai-je.  
-Leyna ? lança Emy en se levant. Je te propose qu'on aille faire un tour. Ça pue l'hypocrisie, surtout dans le coin là bas, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un vague signe vers Daniel et Merritt. Et j'ai horreur de cette odeur.  
-Je te suis, répliqua Leyna en mettant sa main dans la sienne avant de la suivre vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.  
-C'est les plus gênées qui s'en vont, déclara très doctement Merritt.  
-Et les plus débiles qui restent là, assis par terre, alors que ça fait mal au cul et que c'est froid », répliqua Emy, avant de disparaître avec Leyna à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Daniel et Merritt échangèrent un regard d'une dizaine de secondes, avant de se lever d'un air légèrement gêné, et de s'épousseter. Sincèrement, j'aurais jamais pensé que dix minutes suffiraient pour que ces deux là soient synchronisés. J'avais quand même réussi quelque-chose... Non ?

J'entendis la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrir derrière moi, et je me retournai avec espoir, faisant silencieusement le vœu que les filles reviennent et qu'on se fasse un câlin de groupe. Au lieu de ça, Jack lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, l'air étonné qu'il manque autant de monde, puis il haussa les épaules avant de tendre un sachet Starbuck devant lui.

« J'ai rapporté des croissants !  
-Ben bouffe-les tes croissants », répliqua Daniel, avant de disparaître à l'étage, alors que Merritt se rendait dans le petit salon et s'enfonçait dans un sofa, avec l'air de broyer du noir.

Jack me lança un regard plus que surpris, mais j'avais même pas la force de lui répondre. Et dire que j'avais cru pouvoir arranger les choses... j'avais l'impression que le cas de notre équipe était désespéré.

Il faudrait un véritable miracle pour arranger les choses. Et à cette époque là, j'étais peu encline à croire aux miracles.


	17. Ce moment où tout bascule

_Salut salut! Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre "choc". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si oui (ou non ;P) n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! Bonne lecture- Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

J'étais presque heureuse qu'il fasse aussi frais. Finalement, Emy avait eu raison en refusant de prendre la voiture : prendre l'air, ça me faisait du bien. Et à elle aussi, visiblement, même si elle semblait moins affectée que moi par la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pourtant, elle aurait eu de quoi ! Merritt venait de mentir à plein tube à son sujet et devant tout le monde alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'opinion de tous les autres allait contre lui. Et elle, elle n'avait même pas cherché à rétablir la vérité, à savoir que c'était lui, cet abruti, qui n'assumait pas d'être tombé amoureux mais ne supportait pas non plus qu'Emy décide de lâcher l'affaire à cause de ça. Non, elle s'était moquée de lui, elle avait réussi à le mettre en rogne, chose que je pensais que personne n'arriverait jamais à faire aux vues du tempérament très conciliant de Merritt.

Pour ma part, pendant les premiers kilomètres, j'hésitai plusieurs fois à rebrousser chemin vers l'hôtel pour aller enfoncer mon poing dans la face d'Atlas, parce-que ça m'aurait fichtrement fait du bien. Je pense.

Il osait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que tout le monde était au courant et tout ça parce-qu'il avait pas réussi à tenir ses pensées à l'abri de ce fichu mentaliste, il osait essayer de me remettre la faute dessus alors que je ne faisais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après ce qu'il avait osé faire ! Il était simplement trop fier pour oser se faire rabrouer publiquement par une fille, cet espèce de macho débile, et il était tellement mythomane qu'il arrivait à se convaincre lui-même que la coupable c'était moi et pas lui ! Mais c'était pas moi qui avait fauté ! Je lui avais pas demandé de m'embrasser, je... Ah, oui, bien-sûr, il aurait préféré que je fasse la gentille fille soumise et que je fasse semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il en pinçait toujours pour la rouquine !

« Je pense pas, répliqua Emy quand je lui fis la remarque. Enfin dans un sens oui, vu qu'il est dingue de toi il vit très mal le fait que tu le repousses. Mais je pense pas qu'il aurait aimé que tu fasses ouvertement comme si tu voyais rien... enfin c'est compliqué, disons juste que ce qu'il aime chez toi c'est justement le fait que tu lui résistes. Mais il commence à perdre patience.  
-Et je suis censée faire quoi, répondre à ses attentes, peut-être ? m'offusquai-je.  
-Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-le dans ses ennuis, c'est à lui de mettre ses idées au clair.  
-Il a eu assez de temps pour ça, c'est trop tard pour lui, de toute façon ».

J'aurais tellement aimé que mes pensées s'accordent à mes paroles, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple ! Mais la vérité c'était que j'étais folle de ce type. Ca m'était jamais arrivé avant, avec personne, alors c'était d'autant plus difficile. J'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête. J'avais envie de le frapper, de le rouer de coups pour le mal qu'il me faisait, mais en même temps... même si je faisais mine d'être offensée chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, je supportais encore moins qu'il m'ignore obstinément et me fasse la tête. Ca me rendait dingue. J'arrêtais pas d'imaginer ce que je dirais s'il me parlait, toutes les réponses que je pourrais donner à ses piques imaginaires... Mais ça marchait jamais de toute façon, chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, il me disait des trucs totalement inattendus, et mes réponses... bon sang, que des réponses débiles ! J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un peu plus de répartie !

« Mais non, tu t'en es super bien sortie, me réconforta Emy.  
-Tu dis ça pour être gentille », marmonnai-je.

C'était pour ça que j'avais envie de retourner à l'hôtel et de le cogner. Parce-que j'avais l'impression que la seule façon de le faire taire c'était de lui en coller une, les poings étaient plus efficaces que les mots dans ces situations là. Et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il méritait...

« On est pas sorties pour se changer les idées, au fait ? me demanda finalement Emy.  
-Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
-Y'a qu'un seul moyen pour nous, les filles, de nous changer les idées quand des mecs les parasitent. Et ça tient en deux syllabes.  
-Shopping ! devinai-je.  
-On n'est plus qu'à dix minutes du centre commercial, et ça fait trois jours que j'ai super envie d'un pull. Et toi t'es à court de bougies parfumées !  
-Comment tu fais pour savoir toujours tout, ris-je.  
-Avoir traîné avec un mentaliste, ça aide », répliqua mon amie avec un clin d'œil.

Comme son regard se voila un instant quand elle évoqua Merritt, Je la pris par le bras et la traînai en direction du centre commercial, qui allait bientôt subir notre assaut.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je tournai au coin de la rue suivante que je me rendis compte que quelque-chose clochait. Alors qu'Emy et moi nous apprêtions à traverser, je remarquai que la voiture bleue que j'avais déjà vue trois fois tournait au même instant l'angle de la rue. Je resserrai mon emprise sur le bras de mon amie, qui ne sembla pas comprendre, et j'accélérai le pas, surveillant la voiture du coin de l'œil.

Comme elle s'éloignait, je me détendis en me disant que je m'étais sans doute trompée. Je le regrettai amèrement juste avant de parvenir au parking du centre commercial.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à traverser une nouvelle fois, la voiture bleue nous barra la route dans un grand crissement de pneus. Emy recula machinalement, au moment où un groupe de journalistes sortait du coupé.

Je me demandai un instant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien nous vouloir, étant donné que nous n'avions jamais été embêtées par des journalistes jusque-là, et qu'ils semblaient clairement nous avoir suivis. C'est à cet instant que je me souvins que désormais, enfin, depuis le dernier show... nous étions célèbres, et activement recherchées par les paparazzis. Nous n'aurions jamais dû sortir.

Les questions et les flashs fusèrent avant même que je ne puisse protester. Je me protégeai les yeux, sans me rendre compte que la main d'Emy n'était plus dans la mienne.

« Foutez-nous la paix, marmonnai-je. C'est pas le moment, ouste !  
-Leyna, quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Daniel Atlas ?  
-N'est-il pas difficile de s'intégrer à un groupe déjà formé et déjà célèbre ?  
-A quand le prochain show ?  
-A quoi doit-on s'attendre de votre part pour le prochain spectacle ? Encore de la grande évasion ? Des surprises ?  
-Un petit sourire, Leyna ! Emy, par ici !  
-Non mais lâchez-nous ! protestai-je. Emy, viens, on se tire ! Emy ! ».

C'est à cet instant que j'entendis le cri. J'aurais dû à peine le remarquer étant donné le vacarme des questions, le bruit des flashs. Mais j'eus l'impression qu'il résonnait dans ma tête encore longtemps après avoir compris ce qui se passait. Après avoir compris qu'il était trop tard.

Je fis volte-face, à l'instant où la tête d'Emy heurtait le bitume. J'entendis le grand coup de klaxon, le freinage d'urgence... et le choc. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se consumait à l'intérieur de moi.

« Non », bredouillai-je.

Mais si. Le dire ne changerait rien. C'était là, sous mes yeux. Elle était là, étendue sur la chaussée. Inconsciente. Je ne savais même pas si...

Je me laissai tomber à genoux devant elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, je l'appelai, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout ce qui restait en moi, c'était de la panique. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Et les autres... ils...

« ARRÊTEZ! hurlai-je soudain, folle de rage. ARRÊTEZ DE PRENDRE DES PHOTOS ! APPELEZ LES SECOURS ! QUE QUELQU'UN APPELLE LES SECOURS ! ».

J'étais totalement désespérée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tétanisée. Pourtant, une idée persistait, une idée toute simple, en fait, rien qu'un nom. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de totalement perdre la raison. Un nom.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je tremblais tellement que j'aurais été incapable de taper le numéro, heureusement, je l'avais enregistré depuis longtemps.

Je collai l'appareil à mon oreille, la respiration fébrile, retenant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Je ne pus les retenir plus longtemps, tant, pour une fois, je fus rassurée d'entendre sa voix. Et je me rendis compte que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Sa voix.

« _Alors, t'as fini par mettre ta fierté de côté ?  
_ -Y'a eu un accident... sanglotai-je.  
- _Quoi ? Attends, de quoi tu parles ?  
-_Emy, elle... elle est tombée, elle est là... elle... y'a eu un accident, elle...  
- _Quel accident ? Elle est où, Emy ? Leyna, calme-toi. Respire un bon coup. Explique-moi.  
-Quoi, Emy ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _entendis-je en fond.  
-Je sais pas ! sanglotai-je. Je... j'étais retournée, je l'ai entendue crier... elle est tombée...  
- _Où ça ?  
-_Sur la route, elle est tombée en travers de la route! hurlai-je, en proie à la panique. Elle est inconsciente, elle va mal !  
- _En travers de... Elle... Okay. Leyna, bouge pas. Surtout, tu bouges pas. Appelle les secours, on arrive. Dis-moi où t'es,_ me demanda Daniel en tentant de garder son calme. _  
-Comment ça, les secours ?! Atlas, tu vas parler, bordel ? Il s'est passé QUOI ?!  
-_A deux pas du centre... dans la rue. Fais-vite. J'ai besoin de toi.  
- _J'arrive. Calme-toi. J'arrive_ ».

* * *

 _ **Merritt McKinney :**_

Elle était assise sur sa chaise, dans le couloir. Enfin assise, c'était beaucoup dire, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se rongeait les ongles. Elle avait l'air totalement paniqué, en même temps j'aurais été dans un sale état, à sa place. Et techniquement, j'étais dans un sale état. Comment vous vous seriez senti, en apprenant que votre copine... que votre amie s'était faite écraser, et tout ça par téléphone ? Non, même pas par téléphone, par la conversation téléphonique de quelqu'un d'autre ! J'étais terrifié.

Les docteurs avaient beau dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles, je m'en foutais royalement, moi ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle se réveille, et qu'elle nous dise elle-même qu'elle allait bien. Sinon, pas question que j'y croie.

J'aurais bien aimé dire un truc à Leyna, pour la réconforter... mais j'en étais incapable. En fait, même si je savais que c'était le truc le plus con du monde, j'arrêtais pas de me dire que si elle avait réagi une demi-seconde plus tôt, peut-être qu'Emy ne serait pas dans cet hôpital. Peut-être qu'elles seraient encore au centre commercial, en train de rire, de se changer les idées, que dans quelques heures elles seraient rentrées à l'hôtel, de meilleure humeur... et en bonne santé. En bon état. Au lieu de ça, on était tous condamnés à attendre dans le couloir d'un hôpital, et pour ma part j'avais le cœur qui se soulevait chaque fois que je voyais passer un brancard, et il m'arrivait même de me redresser comme si j'étais assis sur une chaise électrique.

« Ils ont dit qu'elle irait bien, me fit remarquer Lula avec une pression amicale sur l'épaule.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, ce qu'ils ont dit ? Elle dort, là. Elle s'est pas réveillée depuis l'accident. Et si elle devenait amnésique ?  
-Ils lui ont fait suivre toute une batterie d'examens, des scanners...  
-Lula, je m'en _fous_. Royalement. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, pour moi, tous les risques sont encore possibles. Elle a un trauma crânien, même s'il est minime ça reste un terme très anxiogène ».

Atlas me lança un regard noir. Quoi, je savais bien que Leyna broyait du noir, et alors ?! Ils avaient qu'à arrêter de me poser des questions, et je dirais rien de déprimant !

« Je comprend pas comment elle a pu tomber, bredouilla Leyna.  
-Elle est agoraphobe, répliquai-je. La foule lui fait peur. Sur scène ça va, vu que la foule est en bas. Mais là, la seule issue qu'elle avait se trouvait derrière elle. Alors elle a reculé sans regarder ».

Leyna me fixa du regard pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux, et de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

A cet instant là, une infirmière sortit de la salle de repos dans laquelle se trouvait Emy, et (jamais deux sans trois) je me redressai comme si quelqu'un avait mis des punaises sur ma chaise.

Le regard de l'infirmière se posa un instant sur moi, puis elle nous lança à tous un regard circulaire.

« Elle est réveillée, vous pouvez aller la voir », nous dit-elle.

Je n'en eus pas l'impression, mais d'après le témoignage des autres je me précipitai vers la salle et je fus le premier à en passer la porte. Leyna me suivit de près.

Emy était très pâle, mais elle avait l'air en forme, puisqu'elle nous sourit en nous voyant arriver. Je remarquai qu'elle avait les bras couverts de bleus.

« Salut, j'ai raté quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Les pompiers étaient super sexy, lui fit remarquer Lula.  
-Roh zut, c'est toujours dans les moments les plus intéressants que je perd connaissance, c'est dingue, répondit Emy avec un sourire.  
-Ca va ? lui demanda Leyna, qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.  
-Ben apparemment je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, mais j'ai quand même une côte cassée et un léger trauma, donc faut que je fasse gaffe, fit remarquer Emy.  
-En effet, pour un accident de ce genre, t'as eu de la chance, lui dit Dylan. Enfin, heureusement. On est content que t'ailles bien.  
-Z'auriez eu du mal à me remplacer pour le prochain show, fit remarquer notre convalescente.  
-Tu sais bien que t'es irremplaçable, lui répondit Jack.  
-Ouais mais j'aime bien vous l'entendre dire », rit Emy, qui regretta bientôt d'avoir ri et grimaça.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers moi. J'étais le seul à ne pas lui avoir adressé le moindre mot. Enfin non, il y avait Daniel, mais apparemment il se souvenait des dernières paroles qu'avait eues Emy à son égard la veille, et il avait sa fierté. Ou alors il voulait juste éviter de lui faire avoir une syncope, vu qu'il était incapable de dire des trucs gentils, et il avait pas envie de se mettre Leyna à dos alors que les choses semblaient s'être un petit peu arrangées entre eux.

Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, d'Atlas ? C'était vers moi qu'Emy s'était tournée. C'était de ma part qu'elle attendait quelque-chose. Des mots. Réconfortants, peut-être. Gentils ? Non. Honnêtes. Qu'est-ce que je pensais honnêtement, là ? A quoi est-ce que je pensais ?

« Le lit à côté de toi, il est libre ? demandai-je.  
-Euh... je crois. Pourquoi ? me demanda Emy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Parce-que tout à l'heure j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, et même si ça a l'air d'être passé j'aimerais qu'ils me gardent en observation, on sait jamais.  
-Tu t'es inquiété ? me demanda Emy avec un sourire en coin.  
-Non, pas du tout! répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai ri quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais faite écrabouiller. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, d'ailleurs. Mort de rire, ç'aurait été trop bête !  
-T'es gentil, me répondit Emy avec, cette fois, un vrai sourire.  
-Evidemment que je me suis inquiété, grosse nouille, fis-je remarquer. D'ailleurs pas question que je sorte de cet hôpital, non, de cette chambre, si toi tu sors pas aussi. Je reste ! Qu'ils essaient un peu de me mettre dehors ! ».

Ben oui. J'étais trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma Emy, ma petite chérie à moi, la gentille Emy, pour la laisser fuir encore une fois ou lui laisser une occasion de se tirer. J'allais veiller sur elle, jour et nuit, et faire attention à elle.

Parce-que maintenant que j'avais été si près de la perdre... je comprenais. Je comprenais que j'arriverais pas à vivre sans elle. Si elle décidait de poursuivre sa vie sans moi, j'arriverais pas à le supporter. Parce-qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce que je pensais impossible : elle m'avait piégé. C'était moche, et super ingrat, mais elle l'avait fait. Et maintenant que j'étais tombé dans le piège, j'arriverais plus à en sortir.

Je voulais plus en sortir.


	18. Souvenirs enfouis

_Salut à tous! Et dix fois désolée de vous avoir oubliés la semaine dernière :S je vous promets que j'ai voulu vous envoyer ce chapitre dans la semaine pour rattraper mon retard, mais j'ai été coupée dans mon élan et après... ben si vous commencez à vous faire au personnage d'Emy, vous comprendrez certainement que j'ai complètement oublié ce que j'étais en train de faire, et du coup me voilà aujourd'hui à vous faire les pires excuses du monde... Mais au moins j'ai le meilleur moyen de me faire pardonner du monde: un flashback, et un chapitre qui fait bien le double des précédents! Donc en fait, ça fait un peu comme si je vous avais posté deux chapitres cette semaine, du coup vous allez me pardonner plus facilement... Quoi? Je me fais des idées? Roooh, bonne lecture quand même ;P- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'étais dans les coulisses, derrière les rideaux, et je lançai un discret coup d'œil que personne de l'autre côté ne remarqua. Bon sang, il y avait tellement de monde ! Et leurs voix résonnaient comme un bourdonnement sourd, très désagréable.

Je rabattis les rideaux, et tournai le dos à la scène. L'angoisse commençait à monter en flèche... Boire. J'avais besoin de boire. Un grand verre d'eau glacée. Et de taper dans quelque-chose. Ou quelqu'un ?... Non, quelque-chose.

« Je sens des ondes de stress très importantes de ce côté là. Bip, bip... bipbipbip mon radar a fait tilt ! Alors, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? ».

...Quelqu'un.

Je levai un regard aussi glacial que possible sur le jumeau de Merritt, et je manquai d'éclater de rire. Je l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près, et l'éclairage des coulisses accentuait la nuance ridicule entre son bronzage artificiel et ses dents d'une blancheur surnaturelle. A vouloir paraître trop parfait, il avait surtout l'air d'un clown. En bref : je préférais mon Merritt, et de loin ! Je l'avais à peine entendu pendant cinq secondes, et je le détestais déjà.

« Tu te parles à toi-même ? demandai-je innocemment à Chase. On dit que c'est un super moyen pour évacuer le stress, de se balancer nos doutes en pleine face. C'est bien, continue, évacue tous tes complexes.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle a un humour pinçant, la petite ! Je comprends ce que mon frère te trouve, répliqua Chase.  
-Je suis pas intéressée, fis-je remarquer avec un large sourire.  
-Moi non plus, rassure-toi : je trouve qu'on ne s'accorde pas du tout !  
-Ca alors, je m'attendais pas à recevoir un compliment de ta part, c'est gentil ! ».

Chase me lança un sourire amer, alors que Merritt s'approchait de nous dans son dos. Il me lança un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par deux pouces en l'air : évidemment que je pouvais gérer cet énergumène, j'en avais vu d'autres !

Malheureusement pour Merritt, Chase surprit mon mouvement d'optimisme, et fit volte-face avant que mon ami ne réussisse à s'éclipser.

« Ah, mon frère, ça faisait un bail ! s'exclama Chase, l'air au comble du bonheur.  
-Chase, quelle surprise ! C'était bien, ton petit séjour en prison ?  
-Très confortable, mais bon, je préfère ma liberté, répliqua Chase en haussant les épaules. Mais dis, je vois que vous avez pas chômé en m'attendant : deux nouveaux membres à l'équipe ? Vous avez décidé de diminuer la moyenne d'âge pour avoir l'air plus branché ?  
-Semblerait que ton équipe visait plutôt une haute moyenne de connerie, répliqua Merritt en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Heureusement que je suis là pour relever le niveau, alors, fit remarquer Chase avec un large sourire.  
-Ah parce-que t'es censé relever le niveau? intervins-je. Pardon, j'avais pas compris. Finalement, je suis beaucoup moins stressée, merci pour ton aide ! ».

Chase se tourna lentement vers moi, en se frottant les mains. Et quand quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas vous regarde en se frottant les mains, c'est pas bon.

« Tu me déçois, vraiment. J'aurais pensé qu'après toutes ces années, t'aurais mis ta rancœur de côté...  
-La ferme, fils de lama, répondis-je machinalement.  
-...Merci chérie, on a la même mère, me fit remarquer Merritt.  
-Pardon, répondis-je en me plaquant les mains contre la bouche. C'est sorti tout seul, j'y avais pas pensé.  
-Et puis de toute façon de quoi tu parles, Chase ? répliqua Merritt, en provoquant une réaction extatique chez son frère.  
-Non, ne me dis pas que... rah, laisse-moi savourer ce moment, c'est tellement jouissif ! s'exclama ce dernier.  
-T'as pas bientôt fini de me faire perdre mon temps ? soupira Merritt, ennuyé.  
-Tu te souviens de la gosse qui nous traînait toujours dans les basques quand on était ados ? La petite ultra chiante, le pot de colle !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas parler comme ça d'Emily, grommela Merritt. Moi je l'aimais bien, cette petite. Elle était gentille, et elle méritait pas tout ce que tu lui faisais subir. Elle était mignonne comme tout !  
-Non mais y'a rien qui t'a sauté aux yeux, t'es sérieux ? », se mit à rire Chase.

Merritt semblait comprendre de moins en moins, et il me faisait de la peine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Chase aurait... en tout cas, maintenant que le sujet était lancé...

« Emily Delavigne, dis-je à mi-voix.  
-Quoi ? me demanda Merritt qui se demandait visiblement de quoi je parlais.  
-Le nom complet de cette gamine c'était Emily Delavigne ».

Merritt sembla encore quelques secondes se demander en quoi ça pouvait bien l'avancer, puis je vis une lueur passer dans son regard. Une lueur qui m'indiqua qu'il commençait à comprendre, mais qu'il n'osait pas encore y croire.

« Mon nom complet », ajoutai-je en baissant la tête.

Le pauvre ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusque-là... je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pourrait le blesser que je lui cache ce petit détail. Mais... ça faisait partie de mon passé, tout ça. De ce passé que j'essayais désespérément de mettre à la poubelle, et que quelqu'un s'amusait sans arrêt à me rappeler. La dernière fois, Stewart. Maintenant, Chase... pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre, celui-là ?!

« Non, t'es pas sérieuse, là », me lança Merritt, mi riant, mi sérieux.

Son sourire fondit à une vitesse impressionnante lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, et qu'il comprit que je ne bluffais pas.

« Non... t'as pas pu faire ça, murmura-t-il en plissant les paupières. C'est pas... Emy, t'as pas pu faire ça !  
-C'était pas contre toi, Merritt, répondis-je. Ca n'a jamais été contre toi. Si je t'ai rien dit... c'est parce-que je pensais que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu finirais par deviner que c'était moi. Ca ne s'est pas passé, et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je voulais pas en parler, parce-que je veux plus penser à l'époque où elle était vivante, ça fait trop mal. Tu comprends, ça ?  
-Mais tu aurais pu... enfin quoi, merde, ça te coûtait rien de me le dire ! De faire une petite remarque du genre « Hey, au fait, c'est moi, ton ex voisine, la petite de six ans qui te suivait partout ! ».  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? répliquai-je en secouant la tête. Merritt, on s'est perdus de vue pendant des années, et je te jure que c'est par hasard que j'ai été dirigée vers les cavaliers. Pour tout te dire, j'étais vraiment pas au courant que t'en faisais partie, c'est seulement quand tu m'as dit ton nom que j'ai fait le rapprochement. Mais je me suis dit que c'était pas d'une grande importance que je te dise qui j'étais...  
-Pas d'une grande importance, tu parles, lâcha Merritt. Non mais tu sais à quel point j'en ai voulu à mes parents quand ils ont décidé de déménager sans nous prévenir ? Tu sais combien d'années je me suis reproché d'avoir même pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir ?  
-Merritt, j'avais six ans, bordel, soupirai-je. Ouais, je t'en ai voulu, mais j'ai grandi, c'est du passé tout ça. T'es sincèrement en train de me demander si je t'en veux encore de ne pas m'avoir fait tes adieux il y a vingt-quatre ans ?  
-Non, je suis en train de te dire que je _m'en_ suis voulu à mort de ne pas t'avoir fait mes adieux pendant vingt-quatre ans ! répliqua Merritt. Et chaque fois que j'y ai pensé depuis je me suis répété la même chose : que j'aurais dû prendre deux secondes pour te prévenir, et pas partir comme un voleur ! Et toi... maintenant, t'es sérieusement en train de me dire que le plus grand regret de la période de mon adolescence, en fait c'est toi ?! ».

Je m'approchai de Merritt, et, toujours en le regardant, je saisis son visage entre mes deux mains.

« Regarde-moi, lui dis-je en détachant bien les syllabes.  
-Et che fais quoi, là ? me demanda-t-il, parvenant à peine à parler tant j'appuyais sur ses joues.  
-T'as conscience que ton frère est encore en train d'essayer de te retourner le cerveau ? A ton avis, pourquoi il a attendu ce moment précis pour balancer sa bombe, alors qu'en réalité il a capté depuis un bail ? ».

Merritt ne répondit rien, se contentant de me regarder. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec une telle intensité, et je dus faire un gros effort de volonté pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Il essaie de te mettre dans tous tes états pour que tu fasses une performance minable sur scène. Pigé ? Il essaie de tricher comme il peut, mais tu sais quoi ? T'es plus fort que lui. Le laisse pas s'installer dans ton esprit pour siroter un soda, parce-que l'esprit dominant, c'est toi ! D'accord ? C'est toi ! Alors tu vas... OUI, DEUX MINUTES, CA VA ! ajoutai-je à l'attention de Dylan qui me faisait de grands signes parce-que Leyna et moi étions censées entrer en scène. Alors écoute-moi bien parce-que c'est très important : tu vas tout éclater ce soir parce-que sinon c'est moi qui vais t'éclater après le show, d'accord ? Avec une tronçonneuse. Et je te déconseille d'essayer de penser à ce dont je serais capable avec une tronçonneuse si tu faisais des, non, ne serait-ce qu'une seule connerie sur scène. Okay ? Alors tu vas oublier Chase. Tu vas oublier Emily Delavigne, tu vas oublier toute cette histoire, tu ne vas penser qu'à Emy Rald, ton amie, Emy Rald. C'est moi, tu vois ? Emy Rald, c'est moi. Oublie Emily Delavigne. Si tu tiens réellement à en discuter, on en discutera après le show. Toute la nuit, si tu veux. On en discutera tant que tu veux après le show, je répondrai à toutes tes questions aussi honnêtement que possible. Mais le moindre faux pas, McKinney, le moindre faux pas, et tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant un bail. Compris ? ».

Je restai figée pendant quelques secondes, avant de me rendre compte que c'était la première fois que je tenais tête à Merritt comme ça. Je reculai de quelques pas, sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'il me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Mais... qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer, que je sois Emily Delavigne ? J'avais peur de la réponse à cette question. Je ne voulais pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

Aussi je clignai des yeux, et me tournai vers Dylan, qui semblait sur le point de venir me saisir par le col de ma robe pour me traîner jusqu'aux côtés de Leyna, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet.

Je me dirigeai vers mon amie, en respirant calmement. En essayant d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. En ne me concentrant que sur une seule chose : le show. Ma prestation.

Sourire, blaguer, faire semblant.

Depuis combien de temps déjà faisais-je semblant que tout allait bien ?

 _ **Merritt McKinney :**_

 _J'avais prévu d'aller rejoindre quelques amis au parc. Comme mes parents en avaient marre de voir Chase enfermé à longueur de journée, ce dernier me suivit de mauvaise grâce, et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait horreur qu'on lui force la main, surtout quand c'était pour traîner avec moi. Depuis quatre ans il était devenu le frère infernal que j'avais toujours souhaité ne pas avoir. Il avait ses raisons. Des raisons puériles, bien sûr. Mais Chase resterait un éternel gamin, et j'avais pas l'intention de m'excuser des millions de fois. C'était pas dramatique, ce que j'avais fait. En plus, j'avais plus de succès seul que quand il me traînait dans les pattes, il fallait bien admettre que j'avais ce petit charme en plus qui faisait toute la différence. Auprès des filles, en tout cas. Si on était physiquement totalement similaires, j'avais une pointe d'assurance en plus, quelque-chose qui faisait que, au lycée, j'étais aimé, et que lui il traînait avec les moins cool. Mais bon, c'était pas ma faute. C'était nos parents qui nous avaient fait comme ça, s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre..._

 _« Surtout ne te retourne pas, me lança soudain Chase, attisant ma curiosité. Non, te retourne pas ! Eh voilà, bravo. Non mais t'es sérieux, Merritt ?! Tu pouvais pas faire ce que je te demandais, pour une fois ? »._

 _Je me demandais bien pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil, et je regardai par dessus son épaule pour me rendre compte que le petit portail du jardin de la maison voisine à la notre pivotait sur ses gonds. Et, quelques instants plus tard, notre petite voisine déboulait dans la rue avec l'énergie qui lui était propre, et avec un grand sourire, elle courut pour nous rattraper._

 _« Salut les copains ! lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué en marchant fièrement à nos côtés.  
-Salut, Mily, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
-Les copains ? Depuis quand on a convenu qu'on était potes ? Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, et retourne jouer avec tes poupées, la mioche, grommela Chase.  
-C'était juste pour être gentille et pas faire de favoritisme, lui répliqua la gamine en lui lançant un regard noir. En vrai c'est Merritt mon copain, et toi t'es... t'es... comment qu'elle dit maman...  
-Un parasite ? tentai-je aimablement de l'aider.  
-Maman elle dit un gros limaçon, mais parasite c'est bien aussi. C'est quoi un parasite, dis ? me demanda ma petite voisine.  
-Je crois que les grosses limaces entrent dans la catégorie des parasites, donc on est raccord, lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle tape dedans, alors que Chase semblait prêt à attaquer. Roh, ça va, avec toutes les crasses que tu lui as faites à cette pauvre Emily, elle a bien le droit de se lâcher un peu.  
-Mais oui, bien sûr, avec toi elle a tous les droits, de toute manière ! soupira Chase.  
-Faut avouer qu'elle fait une meilleure sœur que tu ne fais un frère », répondis-je pour clore la conversation, qui tournait au vinaigre._

 _Chase accéléra le pas, je dus en faire de même pour ne pas le perdre, et il sembla exaspéré en constatant qu'Emily ne semblait visiblement pas du tout décidée à nous lâcher._

 _« T'as pas des licornes à aller chasser ? grommela-t-il à l'adresse de la petite fille.  
-Où ça des licornes ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.  
-Loin, très loin de nous, répliqua Chase en indiquant un point vague à l'horizon, que la fillette regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
-Mais fous-lui la paix, à la fin, soupirai-je. Tu sais quoi, Mily, je te parie qu'il y en a des tas, des licornes, au parc. Ca te dit de venir avec nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ta mère ?  
-Elle a dit que je pouvais aller avec vous si vous étiez d'accord mais sans vous déranger.  
-Je suis pas d'accord et elle me dérange, vota Chase.  
-Bon, ben dans ce cas on n'a qu'à aller au parc tous les deux », répliquai-je en prenant la main de la petite, qui tira la langue à mon frère avant de me suivre en gambadant._

 _Chase avait beau la trouver agaçante à souhaits, et c'était vrai qu'elle était un sacré pot de colle, moi je l'aimais bien, cette gamine. Elle était très honnête, comme la plupart des gamins, et elle avait le cœur sur la main. Et puis, c'était pas bien compliqué de faire croire aux filles que je croisais que c'était ma petite cousine, que je gardais pour la journée. Et les filles adoraient les gosses, allez savoir pourquoi ça les faisait toutes craquer._

 _« Tu pourras me faire rouler sur la luge, au parc ? me demanda Emily au bout d'un moment.  
-Si tu veux, mais tu devras mettre le casque. Et puis c'est un skate, pas une luge.  
-Ben si c'est une luge, arrête de me prendre pour une nounouille ! J'ai vu un film avec maman, la dernière fois, avec une luge, et ça marche pareil !  
-Bon d'accord, d'accord, rebaptisons ça une luge, alors, répliquai-je, amusé.  
-Et on pourra aller sur la grande pente, hein ?  
-C'était non y'a deux jours, et c'est toujours non, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Si je t'envoie là-bas tu vas te faire mal. En plus y'a trop de monde.  
-Ben pt'êt' qu'il y aura pas de monde cette fois, puis moi j'aime bien quand ça va vite ça me fait pas peur.  
-C'est pas la question. On reste sur la petite pente, je te ferai pas rouler au skate parc.  
-Eh ben si Susan elle me demande pourquoi je lui dirai que c'est toi la poule mouillée, me lança la petite avec un air taquin.  
-Ah oui? répondis-je. Pas si je t'attrape avant, chipie ! »._

 _Emily poussa un cri et se mit à courir à toutes jambes en direction du parc. J'avais oublié à quel point les gosses couraient vite, à cet âge... En plus, j'avais le skate qui me ralentissait ! … Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de faire fonctionner mes neurones plus rapidement..._

 _Oui, évidemment, en roulant, je la rattrapai beaucoup plus facilement. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle bifurqua vers une fille et se cacha derrière elle. Je dus freiner pour éviter de faire un strike._

 _« Hey, c'est un espace piétons, ici, alors maîtrise ta vitesse, chauffard, me lança-t-elle.  
-Excuse-moi, Susan, j'essayais juste de...  
-En fait il m'a poursuivi pour m'empêcher de te dire ça, dit Emily avec un sourire sournois.  
-Me dire quoi ? lui demanda Susan.  
-Que Merritt est une poule mouillée ! Merritt est un McKinney poule mouillée, poule mouillée ! Nananèreuh, ajouta-t-elle à mon adresse en me tirant la langue.  
-Elle a l'air en forme, ta cousine, me fit remarquer Susan en haussant les sourcils, amusée.  
-Le vermifuge ça marche pas avec elle, c'est un cas médical, fis-je remarquer en attrapant Emily et en la portant sous mon bras. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a des tours de luge à faire »._

 _Alors que je m'éloignais, mon skate sous un bras, Emily sous l'autre, cette dernière se remit à parler._

 _« Pourquoi elle dit chaque fois que je suis ta cousine ?  
-Je sais pas, elle doit te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mentis-je en la lâchant, avant de lui fourrer le casque sur la tête.  
-Mouais, répondit la gamine, en me regardant de son habituel air suspicieux. Et il est où, Chase ?  
-J'en sais rien, arrête de parler ou je vais te pincer le cou, lui fis-je remarquer en essayant de refermer le casque.  
-Ouais, mais je suis pas tranquille quand je l'ai pas à l'œil, celui-là, marmonna Emily en prenant un air d'adulte.  
-T'inquiète pas. C'est qui le plus fort, lui, ou moi ?  
-C'est toi ! La poule mouillée, pouffa Emily.  
-Répète ça encore une fois et je te pousse juste un peu trop fort, dis-je, sur un faux ton de menace.  
-La dernière fois il m'a cassé mon vélo, Chase, et je suis même sûre qu'il a fait exprès. Mais toi t'étais pas là alors il en a profité.  
-Si t'arrêtes de parler et que tu descends tranquillement, lui dis-je, je t'apprendrai un tour de magie.  
-Non, pour de vrai ?! s'extasia la petite Emily.  
-Ouais, pour faire une blague à Chase, lui dis-je. Alors ? »._

 _Galvanisée par l'idée de faire une blague à mon jumeau, Emily fit le signe de la fermeture éclair, avant de s'asseoir bien sagement sur le skate, et d'entamer sa descente, mains levées._

* * *

 _Chase avait paru tellement ennuyé que je le force à assister au tour de magie de la petite ! Mais Susan était dans le coin, et on avait convenu d'un truc, avec Emily. S'il refusait catégoriquement, elle devait se mettre à criser, juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Susan. Je savais que Chase craquait pour Susan, même si elle se fichait totalement de lui. Mais bon : Emily n'eut même pas besoin de crier. Chase avait compris nos intentions avant même de penser à refuser. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards noirs, auxquels je répondais par de grands sourires._

 _« Hey, nigaud, c'est par ici que ça se passe, répliqua Emily en tapant du doigt sur l'épaule de Chase.  
-Oui, bon, fais vite, grommela mon frère.  
-Tu vois la bouteille ?  
-Sans blague !  
-La pièce ?  
-Oui, et le chiffon aussi. La suite !  
-Alors je vais recouvrir la bouteille – la gamine s'exécuta – et mettre la pièce dessous – elle s'exécuta de nouveau – et puis ben je vais faire passer la pièce à travers la bouteille.  
-Mais oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça », ricana Chase._

 _Emily afficha un air d'intense concentration, et fit bouger la pièce en dessous de la bouteille. Puis elle souleva légèrement le chiffon, avant de lever les yeux vers Chase, l'air triomphant._

 _« C'est bon, elle est passée ! se réjouit-elle.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Chase. Mais c'est impossible, il y a un trucage !  
-Ben regarde », répliqua la fillette._

 _Chase, toujours abasourdi, se redressa sur son banc et baissa la tête, mettant son œil au niveau du goulot. A ce moment là, Emily balança la bouteille vers le haut, et toute l'eau gicla dans l'œil de notre malheureux piégé._

 _« AAAH ! hurla Chase, en pressant sa main contre son œil blessé, car il n 'avait évidemment pas eu le réflexe de le fermer à temps.  
-Ah ouais t'avais raison, ça marche! jubila Emily en me lançant un regard reconnaissant. Il est génial ce tour de magie, c'est trop bien !  
-T'ES MORTE, LA MIOCHE! hurla alors Chase en bondissant en direction d'Emily, qui eut un cri strident et un mouvement de surprise, avant d'avoir le réflexe de balancer tout le reste du contenu de la bouteille à la tête de Chase, et de partir en courant. NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !  
-Arrête, Chase, tu vas lui faire peur, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'Emily courait toujours plus loin. C'était mon idée, pas la sienne !  
-C'était ton... Ah mais évidemment, j'avais oublié que vous étiez toujours de mèche contre moi, tous les deux ! Mais si tu crois que je vais l'épargner, tu te plantes, mon gars ! Elle va me le payer, la petite garce !  
-HEY ! »._

 _Chase et moi nous tournâmes en synchronisation. Susan venait vers nous, et elle n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Dans ses bras, elle portait Emily, qui pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes._

 _« Non mais ça va pas de faire peur à la petite comme ça ? protesta Susan. Regardez un peu dans quel état vous l'avez mise... vous vous êtes battus ?! s'indigna Susan en remarquant l'état de l'œil de Chase.  
-Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois... protestai-je.  
-Je crois ce que je vois, gronda Susan. Vous êtes vraiment deux irresponsables, je comprend même pas pourquoi votre tante vous confie la garde de la petite ! Je la ramène chez elle, vous irez vous expliquer vous-même avec sa mère.  
-Mais... tentai-je.  
-Je veux plus vous entendre, ni l'un, ni l'autre ! », répliqua Susan en embarquant Emily et en lui tapant dans le dos dans un geste réconfortant._

 _En voyant l'état dans lequel était la petite, j'eus de la peine et des remords. J'aurais dû me douter que Chase ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de réagir comme ça, j'aurais pas dû lui faire faire le tour de la bouteille, j'aurais dû m'en occuper moi-même. Elle devait me prendre pour un tordu, maintenant. Et sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? J'avais pas envie de me faire passer un savon en rentrant chez moi, moi ! De toute manière, c'était de la faute de Chase. Tout était toujours de la faute de Chase._

 _« T'as plutôt intérêt à aller présenter tes excuses à la voisine, grommelai-je à son adresse.  
-Tu peux toujours rêver, débile, me répondit mon frère avant de se lever du banc sur lequel il était assis, se tenant toujours l'œil d'un air plus que dramatique. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire... ça reste toi qui m'a envoyé ton poing dans la gueule, après tout.  
-Tu ferais pas ça... murmurai-je en plissant les paupières.  
-Faire... quoi ? Donner l'occasion à maman de prendre ma défense, pour une fois dans sa vie, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable de faire du favoritisme ? Que veux-tu, je suis tellement généreux ! A plus, Merritt. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour arriver à la maison avant moi »._

 _A cet instant, Chase bondit sur un skate et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. … Il bondit sur mon skate._

 _Oui, c'est à ce moment que je compris réellement que, même avec de la bonne volonté, je ne pourrais jamais plus faire confiance à mon frère._


	19. Le piège se referme

CHAPITRE 19 :

 _ **Chase McKinney :**_

Je fus tellement heureux en entendant mon portable sonner. Il avait enfin fini par comprendre, c'était pas trop tôt ! Ca faisait des heures que je jubilais, à l'arrière de la limousine, en imaginant les mille tournures que pourraient prendre cette conversation. Il allait être furieux ? Ouh que oui ! Et c'était quand il était furieux qu'il était amusant, monsieur zen. C'était peut-être malsain, de frère à frère, mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? J'adorais entendre la colère qui faisait trembler sa voix, et j'adorais le voir perdre totalement ses moyens. Et ça arrivait tellement rarement ! Ouais, bon, techniquement j'allais pas le voir perdre ses moyens. Juste l'entendre. Mais après ce qu'il m'avait fait, ce chameau, après m'avoir envoyé en tôle, ça suffirait à mon bonheur.

Il avait mis plus de temps à comprendre que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Franchement, depuis le temps, je pensais qu'il aurait réagi plus vite, mon coloc' de placenta. Mais en même temps, c'était vrai que j'avais pris les trois quarts des neurones, fallait que je sois indulgent quand même.

Vous savez quoi, j'avais même pas envie de répondre. J'imaginais sa réaction en entendant la sonnerie ultra stressante, et c'était encore plus jouissif quand je pensais que quand j'allais enfin décrocher il allait être dans un état pitoyable, le pauvre petit chouchou. Hop, répondeur ! Oui, j'étais un sadique, un vrai de vrai. Et il allait regretter de... de... il... ah, voilà, il allait regretter d'être mon frère. L'abruti.

Bon, j'allais pas poireauter pendant une éternité non plus. Lorsque le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois d'affilée, je pris mon temps, mais je décrochai.

« Allo, ici Chase McKinney, le seul, l'unique, j'écoute ?  
- _J'ai pas besoin que t'écoutes, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à une question très simple.  
-_Il faut bien que j'écoute la question pour pouvoir y répondre, non ? répliquai-je en soupirant. T'es pas un cérébral, hein ?  
- _C'est bon, assez rigolé, elle est où ?  
-_Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, ce serait plus simple, répliquai-je.  
- _Tu sais parfaitement ce que je cherche, arrête de jouer la comédie ou quand je te retrouverai tu te prendra mon poing dans la gueule... dans tous les cas quand je te retrouverai tu te prendras mon poing dans la gueule : Tu l'as emmenée où ?  
-_Au fait, tu m'excuseras de pas avoir pu rester jusqu'à la fin de ton show, j'avais... des trucs à faire. Mais paraît que vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis ! La disparition de ton assistante en plein milieu du show, quelle bonne idée !  
- _En fait tu te fiches complètement de me surpasser, de m'humilier, tout ce que tu veux c'est me faire virer chèvre tout ça parce-que t'adores m'énerver.  
-_Que veux-tu, c'est tellement tentant, et c'est tellement facile de se servir de toi : tu mets toutes tes faiblesses bien en évidence, et j'ai plus qu'à me servir sur un plateau.  
- _Donc tu sais où elle est.  
-_Ou alors je te le fais croire. Techniquement, je suis déçu. Il a fallu attendre que tu comprennes qui elle était pour que je me rende compte à quel point tu tenais à elle. Je suis plutôt observateur, pourtant, en général. Mais je pensais que vous jouiez juste la comédie du couple sur scène.  
- _Chase. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que t'allais te prendre mon poing dans la gueule quand je te retrouverais ? On vient de passer au stade supérieur. En plus de te casser le nez, je vais te briser autre chose d'autrement plus sensible, et si tu continues à tourner autour du pot je t'assurerai personnellement une belle fin de vie de tétraplégique.  
-_T'es tellement peu crédible, c'est écœurant. Comment ça se fait que t'aies plus de succès que moi auprès du public ? Les gens n'ont plus aucun goût, de nos jours. Ils préfèrent le plus moche et le plus con ! Bref, tu me répètes ta question, s'il-te-plaît ?  
- _Dis-moi simplement où elle est !  
-_Hmmm... Oups, désolé ! Votre temps de parole vient d'expirer !  
- _Espèce de salopard en fait t'as juste..._ ».

Je coupai la communication, et lançai mon téléphone à côté de moi sur la banquette, savourant enfin pleinement mon bonheur. Pauvre crétin, il avait vraiment cru que j'allais avoir pitié ? Que j'allais lui dire où je l'emmenais, pourquoi pas lui donner un point de rendez-vous pour venir la récupérer, ou alors la lui ramener dans un taxi ?

C'était ridicule. Ridicule de voir à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle, et qu'il était incapable de faire plus que ça pour la récupérer. Si j'avais réellement été en capacité d'aimer, je pense que je me serais un peu plus bougé le cul. Lui, il choisissait la facilité : il appelait la seule personne susceptible d'avoir une réponse à sa question, en sachant qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais, c'est à dire moi.

Il allait certainement chercher à la récupérer. C'était dans le plan. Ils la laisseraient pas tomber, ni lui ni les autres. Ils viendraient la chercher, tous, et c'était là que les choses deviendraient amusantes. Quand ils allaient tous comprendre qu'on les piégeait depuis le début.

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?! ».

Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers le coffre.

« Sois gentille et remet ton bâillon, j'ai pas fini de savourer ma victoire.  
-Quelle victoire ?! Les autres vont venir me chercher, et là tu regretteras d'être né.  
-Oh non, je considérerai toujours que celui qui est né en trop c'est mon frère et pas moi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et évidemment que les autres vont venir te chercher. C'est le but. Une petite réunion de famille.  
-De quoi tu parles, bordel ?! s'énerva ma captive.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Emy, bientôt tout deviendra clair pour toi. Premièrement quand tu sortiras de ce coffre, désolé pour le moyen de transport, j'ai cru comprendre que t'étais un peu claustro. Pas trop serrée ?  
-Attend que je sorte, tu verras que claustro ou pas je garde mes réflexes.  
-J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça. En attendant tais-toi ou c'est toi qui va déguster. Okay ?  
-Ben figure toi que parler ça m'aide à lutter contre la claustrophobie. Alors t'as pas fini de m'entendre. On est bientôt arrivés ? Je te le souhaite, sinon tu vas avoir la tête grosse comme ça quand on va arriver. Et t'auras même plus envie de me garder captive, tu supplieras ton patron de me relâcher.  
-Quel patron ? Soupirai-je.  
-Le grand patron, je sais pas qui, je sais simplement que t'es incapable de monter un plan tout seul, t'as que la moitié d'un cerveau.  
-On verra ça », ricanai-je en donnant au passage un grand coup de coude dans la banquette, appréciant un cri étouffé de cette pauvre petite victime.

Elle devait apprécier de sentir que son équipe avait le contrôle de la situation, habituellement. Les Cavaliers avaient toujours trois longueurs d'avance. Cette fois on en avait pris trois sur eux. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. La grande illusion, c'était pour maintenant. Et ils allaient regretter d'avoir un jour gâché nos vies. Ils allaient tous regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait, et tout le monde finirait par savoir de quoi ils étaient réellement capables, et par voir leur vrai visage.

Les Cavaliers n'étaient pas des anges, loin de là. Et leurs propres démons allaient se retourner contre eux sans qu'ils comprennent ce qui leur arrive. C'était ça, notre but depuis le début. On avait eu un peu peur qu'ils comprennent notre machination, on avait fait en sorte de cacher la plus grosse partie de l'iceberg. Henley, moi, et Stewart... on n'en était que la partie visible. Et ils étaient tous sur le point de le comprendre. Même la petite peste qui se trouvait dans le coffre de ma limousine n'allait pas en revenir. Et tout ce qu'avait entrepris le groupe pour lui faire accepter ce qu'elle était... tout ça allait tomber en morceaux sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire. C'était ça, la vraie magie. Ils allaient tous comprendre que quelque soit la famille qu'ils essaieraient de se construire à l'avenir...

Leur passé les rattraperait toujours, sans qu'ils puissent y échapper. Les erreurs du passé, les démons du passé, les cauchemars du passé. Personne ne pouvait échapper à son passé. On était simplement là pour veiller à ce que les Cavaliers ne fassent pas exception à la règle.

« Courage ma poule, on va te sortir de ta boîte dans quelques minutes, fis-je remarquer à Emy. Ca c'était le point positif, le point négatif c'est que évidemment tu vas pas rester dehors très longtemps.  
-Ta gueule !  
-Si t'insistes », soupirai-je alors que la limousine s'immobilisait.

Je sortis de la voiture. Petit arrêt sur image : je vous dis pas comme on se sent classe quand on sort d'une limousine. Déjà que j'ai tendance à me considérer comme supérieur à une grande partie de l'humanité, ajoutez la limousine, et je deviens un Dieu. Enfin habituellement. Là, à peine fus-je sorti de la limousine que Stewart se pointa et décida de me hacher menu. Il aurait quand même pu attendre trente secondes, mais non, ce gamin adorait me rabaisser. Il allait le payer un jour ou l'autre, lui aussi. Quand il serait plus à la botte de la patronne. Eh ouais, elle avait pas vu ça, la chipie, là-bas dans son coffre, c'était _une_ patronne et pas _un_ patron ! Oh, c'est bon, les misogynes, s'rait peut-être temps de faire évoluer les mentalités, faut pas pousser mémère, hein.

« Ca y est, t'as fini de te parader dans toute la ville, t'aurais pas pu arriver plus tôt ?!  
-Mon cher confrère, je te signale que pendant que je m'occupais tout seul comme un grand de kidnapper ton ex, toi tu revenais tranquillement ici pour siroter un cocktail avec ta meuf et fêter notre victoire future. Elle t'as peut-être à la bonne mais pas moi alors ne me manque pas de respect, l'aîné c'est moi. Descend d'un étage.  
-Tu feras moins le fier quand c'est elle que t'auras en face, répliqua Stewart, avec un éclair de satisfaction dans le regard. Y'avait que toi pour faire foirer. Ils étaient censés venir chercher Emy !  
-Oui, c'est le cas, soupirai-je.  
-Pas venir l'attendre à destination ! », précisa Stewart.

Pour tout vous dire je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque-chose de pas très agréable. Et d'assez humiliant aussi, mais pas trop quand même parce-qu'on était encore censé réaliser un show ensemble et que je préférais attendre la fin de notre collaboration forcée pour lui en mettre plein la face, au blanc-bec.

Bref dans tous les cas je crus comprendre le sens de sa remarque, et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Non mais de quoi tu parles ? demandai-je quand même par sûreté.  
-Je parle des six Cavaliers qui attendent la septième en cellule, espèce d'abruti ! ».

Mais non. C'était pas possible. Il jouait la comédie juste pour faire tomber mes barrières mentales. Comment est-ce qu'ils auraient pu...

Je me tournai vers le coffre, qui était devenu soudain bien silencieux. Enfin la personne qui se trouvait dans le coffre était devenue silencieuse, vous m'avez compris. Je m'approchai dudit coffre et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur, tournée vers moi, ligotée aux poignets et aux chevilles, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et un grand sourire affiché sur sa face de chipie, Emy avait l'air fier comme un paon.

« C'est tellement facile de pirater des appareils à distance de nos jours », me lança-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Je me repassai en flash la conversation téléphonique que j'avais eue avec Merritt. Plus précisément la longueur de la conversation. Oh. Le. Salopard.

« Vous les avez attrapé, quand même ? répliquai-je en me tournant vers Stewart.  
-Sans quoi je crois que t'aurais déjà un flingue sur la tempe, au meilleur des cas, me répondit ce dernier.  
-Ben alors pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? J'ai accompli ma mission, j'ai ramené la fille. Fous-moi la paix maintenant j'ai besoin de repos.  
-Oh non, certainement pas, répliqua Stewart en secouant la tête. T'as merdé, maintenant tu vas avoir des explications avec elle. Amène lui Emy.  
-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'un gamin, grommelai-je en croisant les bras.  
-Très bien, j'irai lui dire que tu as contesté ses ordres. Elle sera ravie.  
-Bon ça va, tu pourrais demander poliment, aussi ! », m'énervai-je avant de me tourner vers Emy et de la saisir par les aisselles (je me souvenais d'elle quand elle avait six ans, et en effet j'eus l'impression de porter une gosse de six ans) et de la sortir du coffre.

Elle me lança un regard polaire, et je crois que si elle avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens elle m'aurait envoyé un coup de poing.

Comme elle était censée marcher, je m'occupai de lui détacher les chevilles.

Un instant plus tard, une douleur fulgurante traversa mon nez, et je basculai en arrière, voyant trente-six chandelles.

« Bien visé, commenta Stewart.  
-Ben comme je t'avais raté, à l'époque, j'ai appris », commenta Emy.

Je me redressai péniblement en tenant mon nez, et, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à la petite peste, je la saisis par les cheveux et la traînai à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui nous servait de base secrète, et qui avait visiblement été découvert un peu plus tôt par des indésirables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, ta patronne ? me demanda Emy en grimaçant parce-que je la tenais toujours par les cheveux.  
-Juste te faire un petit coucou, ça prendra deux secondes.  
-Ils ont tous eu droit à ce privilège ?  
-Oh non, je crois que t'as tes faveurs auprès d'elle », répondis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait la patronne, et de pousser Emy sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

J'entrai à sa suite, et restai dans un coin. Malheureusement, comme je lui tournais le dos, je ne pus pas voir l'expression d'Emy se décomposer, juste l'imaginer. J'attendis un petit moment, avant de lancer à la cantonade.

« Laisse-moi faire les présentations : Emy, je te présente Onylia. Mais je pense que tu l'avais reconnue. Même après douze ans... on reconnaît toujours sa petite sœur ».


	20. Retrouvailles

_Salut tout le... IIIH! *esquive un lancer de tomate envoyé d'une main experte*. Bon, okay, désolée de vous avoir laissés tomber pendant ces longues semaines, (voire ce long mois...?), mais j'étais partie en vacances, là j'ai commencé à travailler donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant (Oui je sais que mon jour de publication c'est le dimanche, j'y viens, j'y viens!), et en plus j'ai toujours une sorte de mini déprime quand j'arrive au bout d'une fic... Nan, c'est pas encore le dernier chapitre! Y'en aura 24 en tout. Je crois. M'enfin disons que c'est toujours quand j'en viens aux 3 derniers chapitres que je me tape la tête en me disant "non mais c'est nul ce que t'as écrit ça sert à rien"... vous me croyez pas? Je fais la même chose avec mes romans, je prépare le 2ème tome de ma saga de thrillers, 2ème tome qui devrait sortir (si je change pas d'avis ;P) l'année prochaine, et comment vous dire que 2 mois après y avoir mis un point final, un beau jour j'ai ouvert le fichier, tout effacé, et enregistré le fichier vierge? Non je suis pas folle, je suis perfectionniste. Niah._

 _Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre 20, en espérant qu'il ne sera pas aussi décevant que ce que je pense... (Oui ben j'ai essayé de le réécrire 3 fois mais rien me venait, en fait XD). Bonne lecture (j'espère) et encore pardon!_

 _Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 20 :

 _ **Merritt McKinney :**_

Je fus à deux doigts de me faire un torticolis quand j'entendis la brute de service ouvrir une seconde fois la porte de la cellule minable dans laquelle ils nous avaient jetés. Je peux même pas vous dire le soulagement que je ressentis au moment où il jeta Emy à l'intérieur. Oui enfin bon je traitai le mec de tous les noms pour l'avoir jetée, surtout qu'elle est tombée sur le sol comme une merde (pas facile de se faire propulser en avant et d'atterrir sur ses pieds quand on porte des talons aiguille... je ne parle pas d'expérience. Evidemment). Mais j'étais tellement rassuré de la voir, saine et sauve... Quoi, on pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de ces mecs, non ?! C'était des tarés ! En plus y'avait quand même mon frère dans le lot. Et aussi l'ex d'Emy. De toute manière l'un comme l'autre s'ils avaient touché à un seul de ses cheveux je vous jure que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de passer au travers de cette foutue porte blindée pour aller les assassiner. Littéralement. Personne touchait à mon bébé.

Je me précipitai vers Emy, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée, et je la serrai dans mes bras plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait jusque-là. Bon sang, ce que j'avais eu peur, en voyant qu'elle ne reparaissait pas au milieu du numéro ! J'avais tout de suite compris que quelque-chose n'allait pas. J'étais devenu hystérique. J'avais quitté la scène sans dire au revoir. Au revoir?! On s'en fout ! Ma petite Emy avait disparue, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, une séance de dédicaces, aussi ?!

Je savais que mon frère était dans le coup. On le savait tous. Les autres avaient tous disparu quand on était retournés en coulisses, grossière erreur !

J'avais appelé mon frère, tout en sachant que ce salaud ne dirait rien. J'avais fait durer la conversation aussi longtemps que possible en prenant appui à la manie de mon frère de tourner autour du pot surtout quand ça pouvait me faire enrager. Pendant ce temps là, Jack hackait son téléphone à distance. On avait sa position exacte, mais pour trouver sa destination, on avait dû aller dans l'historique de la géolocalisation et du GPS intégré. On a calqué sa trajectoire avec l'endroit dans lequel il s'était le plus rendu ces derniers temps, c'était comme ça qu'on avait réussi à savoir où il emmenait Emy, et à arriver avec lui. Et j'aurais tellement aimé être là quand il était arrivépour lui enfoncer mon poing dans ses jolies dents refaites. Mais c'était à charge de revanche.

C'est en serrant Emy dans mes bras que je me rendis compte qu'elle sanglotait. Non, en fait c'était pire que ça, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait une véritable crise d'asthme ou de je sais pas trop quoi, mais en réalité elle était bien en train de pleurer. De pleurer comme je l'avais jamais vue pleurer. Je m'inquiétai : bon sang, mais ils lui avaient fait quoi ? Ils allaient le payer.

« Calme-toi, lui dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Respire un grand coup, vide-toi l'esprit...  
-Putain mais ça a jamais marché avec moi, tes trucs de méditation ! me fit-elle remarquer sans cesser de pleurer.  
-Je sais, j'avais quand même un petit espoir, lui fis-je remarquer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Nouvelle crise de larmes. Eh voilà, j'avais jamais réussi à gérer une fille qui se trouvait dans cet état. Parce-que généralement, quand les filles se mettaient dans des états pareils, elles pensaient à tout, sauf à se concentrer sur ma voix.

Je me tournai vers Leyna, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, évidemment, je savais que j'avais merdé quelque-part. Ah, c'était certainement ça : on demande jamais ce qui s'est passé. On attend que la personne nous parle spontanément parce-que plus on essaie de presser les choses plus ça va sortir de tous les côtés.

Mais je pouvais rien y faire si j'étais inquiet. Je connaissais Emy. Plus encore, je connaissais Emy _et_ Emily. Je savais qu'elle ne se serait pas mise dans cet état si ça n'avait pas été très grave. Maintenant que je m'en souvenais, depuis que j'avais rencontré Emy, la seule fois où je l'avais vue pleurer c'était...

« Mais non, c'est pas possible », lançai-je à haute voix.

Pourtant, plus je regardais Emy, plus je me disais que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Euh, traduction pour les non initiés ? me demanda Daniel.  
-Hein ? lançai-je.  
-On n'est pas dans sa tête! précisa Lula. Alors il dit quoi, son cerveau, mis à part lamentations, sanglots et le reste ?  
-Je crois que ça a un rapport avec sa sœur, fis-je remarquer.  
-Celle qu'est morte ? me demanda Leyna.  
-Elle a qu'une seule sœur, lui répondis-je.  
-Avait, répliqua Dylan avec l'empathie qui lui était caractéristique : l'empathie zéro.  
-A », confirma Emy, qui semblait s'être un peu calmée.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce comme si on avait annoncé un décès et non une... une...

« Bon sang mais c'est des pros ! C'est pas des magiciens, c'est des dieux ! siffla Lula, sous le choc. Comment ils ont fait pour la ramener à la vie ?! ».

Ah, voilà : une renaissance. Mais il y avait sans doute une autre solution. Quoi, y'avait que Lula pour croire que quelqu'un était capable de ramener les morts à la vie. D'ailleurs, je la pensais pas si crédule. Je savais qu'elle était crédule. Mais pas à ce point là.

« Donc tu préfères que je devine, ou... tentai-je parce-que Emy restait muette.  
-Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'Ony avait fugué. Et qu'on l'avait jamais retrouvée.  
-Oui, je m'en souviens, l'affaire avait été classée, fis-je remarquer.  
-Elle avait pris soin de se faire oublier et de disparaître de tous les registres.  
-Elle a pas pu faire ça toute seule. Elle était mineure, en plus, marmonnai-je.  
-Stewart était majeur, me répondit sombrement Emy, qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.  
-Qui? demanda Daniel.  
-Son ex, répondit Leyna. Attend... ton ex ?!  
-Oui, mon ex, mon ex s'est barré avec ma sœur, et il m'a laissé croire qu'elle était morte, pendant onze ans, sans l'ombre d'un remord ! », explosa Emy, avant de me repousser gentiment et d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Je regardai les autres. Qui me regardaient, tous, sans exception. Quoi ? Mais... mais j'étais pas psy, moi ! Jusque là j'avais géré toutes les crises d'Emy. Sauf quand elle en avait eu après moi bien sûr. Mais là... là, pas besoin d'être psy pour comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Je sais même pas si j'aurais aussi bien réagi en me sentant trahi de cette manière par ma propre famille... Ah, non, en effet, j'avais pas aussi bien réagi. J'avais tapé un scandale.

Et j'étais bien placé pour savoir que normalement Emy aurait dû réagir bien plus mal que ça. Et si je m'en mêlais elle allait exploser. Littéralement. Donc il valait mieux attendre. Même si ça me tuait d'attendre. Même si ça me tuait de savoir ce qu'elle endurait. J'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelque-chose... non, sur quelqu'un. J'avais besoin de casser la gueule à quelqu'un. Chase ? Pourquoi pas, il l'avait séquestrée dans un coffre de voiture. Non, Stewart : il avait embarqué sa sœur et était parti sans laisser de traces pendant onze ans. Ben non, en fait, Ony. Apparemment c'était elle qui avait monté tout ce traquenard. Rien que pour faire du mal à Emy. Mais je frappais pas les filles, moi. Bon, fallait que je casse la gueule à Stewart, et je laissais Ony à Emy quand elle aurait récupéré des forces.

« Donc finalement le mystère est levé, fit remarquer Leyna. La tête du clan adverse, c'est Ony. On n'aurait pas pu le deviner.  
-Ouais, mais du coup j'espérais que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qu'une parfaite inconnue. Cette Ony a réussi à se faire passer pour morte pendant onze ans, elle est très forte, et totalement imprévisible. On aura du mal à sortir d'ici.  
-De toute manière, il faut attendre de savoir ce qu'ils veulent de nous, grommela Dylan.  
-M'est avis que le point central de cette histoire, c'est Emy, maintenant qu'Ony a réussi à faire son petit effet, ils vont pas tarder à vouloir se débarrasser de nous, commenta Daniel.  
-C'est pas Emy le point central de cette histoire, vu qu'il y a aussi ton ex et le frère de Merritt, lui fit remarquer Leyna en haussant les sourcils. Nan, ça a bien rapport à l'équipe, et j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'on sait pas encore. Parce-que je suis persuadée qu'on sait pas tout ».

C'était certainement vrai. Même plus que certainement. Ils voulaient nous rendre chèvre. Ils voulaient nous détruire. Mais j'étais pas d'humeur à tenir un conseil de guerre. Si c'était pour tenir un conseil à six, c'était pas la peine. On était sept, ou zéro.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Emy. Quoi, moi aussi, j'avais le droit de broyer du noir.

« Tu sais, tu peux discuter avec eux, me fit-elle remarquer. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à encaisser.  
-Parfait, bon programme ! répliquai-je. Je peux encaisser avec toi ? Non parce-que j'en ai vraiment, vraiment marre. Je suis crevé.  
-Pauvre chou, me dit-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Vas-y, encaisse.  
-Tu peux même pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu que t'étais plus là.  
-Un grand vide du côté de ton pauvre petit cœur, plaisanta Emy, qui avait au moins encore l'humeur de le faire.  
-Un truc que je veux plus jamais ressentir. Attends, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Un jour tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ».

Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle avait l'air attendri. C'était drôle, je me souvenais que j'étais souvent attendri, quand elle avait six ans. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression que tout était inversé. Que c'était elle la grande et moi le gosse. En réalité on avait tous les deux grandi. Et je me rendais bien compte que nos rapports avaient évolué. Elle n'était plus la petite sœur que j'essayais toujours de protéger. Ça c'était bon quand on était gosses. J'aurais pas pu me douter, à l'époque.

« T'as l'air tout retourné, c'est à cause de ton frère ? me demanda Emy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, c'est à cause de toi, répliquai-je le plus naturellement du monde. Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai balancé que t'étais amoureuse de moi mais que t'assumais pas à cause de ton ex ?  
-Merde, Merritt, j'avais presque oublié ça, tu veux vraiment redescendre dans mon estime ? Bien-sûr que je m'en souviens, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ben en fait j'ai fait une belle connerie, parce-que le but de cette séance de thérapie de groupe c'était de se parler honnêtement, et en réalité j'ai pas été honnête du tout.  
-Okay, je prend ça pour les excuses que tu ne m'as jamais données, c'est cool, me répondit Emy en me donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Donc tu pensais pas ce que t'as dit...  
-Et je t'ai attribué un comportement psychologique qui en réalité n'appartenait qu'à moi, précisai-je.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-C'est à dire que je suis fou amoureux de toi et que jusque là j'arrivais pas à l'assumer, et qu'il a fallu que j'attende de passer à deux doigts de te perdre _deux fois_ pour oser te le dire en face ».

J'avais vaguement conscience que les autres continuaient à discuter comme si on n'était pas là, mais je me fichais des autres. J'avais imaginé ce moment de toutes les manières possibles. Enfin, sauf que j'avais pas imaginé que ça se passerait dans une cellule. Juste après qu'elle ait appris que sa sœur était vivante. … En fait j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'attendre, c'est ce que je me dis en voyant son expression totalement figée et qui ne traduisait aucune émotion humainement compréhensible.

J'étais con. Oui, parfaitement, j'étais con. J'aurais pas pu choisir pire moment pour lui balancer ça, quel con, mais quel con ! Et... et maintenant, je faisais quoi ?! J'avais déjà envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre, et j'étais coincée là, dans le coin d'une cellule avec une porte capitonnée ! Très sincèrement, j'avais pas beaucoup d'options.

« Non mais t'es sérieux ?  
-...Oui... Enfin je sais que j'ai réagi comme un con mais...  
-Il fallait vraiment que t'attendes qu'on m'ait piqué mon téléphone pour me dire ça ? Dire que j'aurais pu t'enregistrer !  
-... Ben si tu veux, je peux te faire oublier ce moment, et... je te le dirai plus tard... ? ».

L'expression d'Emy se figea de nouveau. Je me sentis vraiment con. J'avais certainement pas imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme ça... même si la situation était un peu compliquée...

« Ou... ou alors je te fais juste oublier ce moment, et je te le dis pas plus tard ?  
-Hein ? Oh... oh non, ne te méprends pas ! Désolée, pardon, marmonna Emy. C'est juste que... euh... ».

Bon, là, elle avait vraiment un comportement bizarre. Elle regardait dans le vide. Non, plus maintenant, c'était moi qu'elle regardait. Et j'aimais pas ce regard. Le regard qui voulait dire...

« Je vais te dire un truc mais je crois que tu vas pas apprécier du tout du tout.  
-Je le savais, grommelai-je. Je le savais, je l'ai senti venir gros comme une maison. Ben vas-y, balance tout, je voulais encaisser, je sens que je vais encaisser ».

Emy prit un air navré qui était censé faire passer la pilule plus facilement, puis elle prit ma main dans la sienne, et appela les autres. Je me demandais en quoi ça nécessitait que les autres soient au courant, mais elle avait forcément ses raisons.

Je devais dire que je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.


	21. Les piégeurs piégés

_Hello! Eh voilà, selon mon humble avis, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que tout par vraiment en cacahuète. Vous serez sans doute meilleurs juges que moi, mais j'arrive pas à retravailler cette fiction, et pour l'instant je suis bloquée au dernier chapitre, mais je compte bien la terminer coûte que coûte même si c'est pas la meilleure fiction que j'aie écrite._

 _Bon, j'espère que vous trouverez pas ça aussi mauvais que je le pense, et je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture!_

 _Encore merci à mes reviewers, même si vous êtes peu nombreux ça fait plaisir :D_

 _-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 21 :

 _ **Onylia Delavigne :**_

Stew la fit entrer, et la traîna par le bras jusqu'à moi. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait demandé à me voir, j'allais pas la faire débarquer dans le grand confort. Je lui avais quand même réservé un siège. Enfin une chaise, sans coussin, dos raide, pas d'accoudoirs. Mais au moins elle serait assise. Pis j'avais pas envie de me lever pour me mettre à sa hauteur. J'étais bien installée, j'allais pas me déranger pour elle.

« Alors, sœurette ? T'as décidé de me parler ? T'as fini de hurler ?  
-Tu pensais que j'allais réagir comment ? Ça fait onze ans que je pense que t'es morte et que je me sens coupable.  
-Je suis pas morte, mais t'as raison de te sentir coupable, répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.  
-Oui, bien sûr, je suis pas venue pour t'entendre me pourrir encore une fois, tout à l'heure ça m'a suffi, répliqua Emy en posant son menton dans le creux de ses mains.  
-Je sais, tu es venue pour me supplier de vous faire sortir, tes amis et toi.  
-Non, répliqua Emy. Je sais très bien que tu donnerais tout pour nous garder dans notre cage pendant je sais pas combien de temps encore. Peut-être pour toute la vie. J'aimerais simplement comprendre tes motivations.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que... commençai-je, agacée.  
-Mis à part le fait que tu me détestes au point de vouloir me pourrir la vie, me coupa ma sœur en adoptant une attitude pensive. Y'a forcément autre chose ».

Je croisai les bras et les jambes et lui fis face. Comme si j'allais me confier à elle. Elle croyait quoi, qu'elle pouvait encore prétendre avoir l'attitude de la grande sœur protectrice ? Elle était ridicule.

« Donc paraît que t'es la patronne du petit groupe. T'as pris le frère de Merritt, l'ex de Daniel... au départ je pensais que Stew était mon ennemi dans l'équipe adverse, mais en réalité tu l'as juste engagé parce-que t'en pinces pour lui et que vous êtes en couple depuis onze ans. Félicitations, au fait.  
-Quelle faux-cul, ricanai-je. Je t'ai piqué ton mec sous ton nez et je lui ai demandé de te cacher que j'étais encore en vie et qu'il savait où me trouver. Et toi, tu nous adresses tes félicitations.  
-Bien sûr que oui, me répondit Emy en haussant les sourcils. Bon, on est d'accord, vous êtes des sacrés connards tous les deux. Mais contrairement à toi j'ai tourné la page. Je me fous que Stew soit parti avec toi, ça allait plus entre nous de toute façon. Je m'en _fous_ , de Stew.  
-Oui, bien sûr, t'es passée à autre chose, répondis-je en souriant d'un air narquois. Chase m'a raconté. Alors, tu _lui_ as dit qui t'étais, ou je vais devoir m'en occuper ?  
-Je t'aurais pas laissé cet honneur ! me répondit Emy en croisant les bras. Il est au courant.  
-Et il a réagi comment ?  
-Oh, plutôt bien. Tu connais la théorie des points aveugles ? C'est quand tu regardes quelque-chose sans le voir, pour utiliser des termes assez simples pour que tu les comprennes. Ben il a eu beau me regarder des millions de fois, et avoir cette impression de déjà-vu, il a fallu que je lui en parle pour qu'il comprenne. Et à partir de là ça lui a semblé évident.  
-Depuis quand tu connais autant de termes psychologiques ? demandai-je à ma sœur en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Depuis que je sors avec un mentaliste. Tu vois ? Finalement, nos relations ne se sont pas tellement dégradées que ça. On peut même avoir des discussions normales entre sœurs ! Sœurette », ajouta Emy avec une espèce de sourire... carnassier.

Je ricanai. Elle était clairement en train de se ficher de moi. Elle n'était quand même pas venue juste pour ça ?

« Tu te poses des questions ! J'adore quand tu te poses des question, s'esclaffa Emy en ramenant sa tête en arrière. T'as ton petit air penseur comme ça... voilà. Ça se lit sur ta figure. Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes ? Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai dérangé ? J'avais juste envie de te parler et de te montrer que je vais bien. Et aussi je voulais essayer de comprendre ton raisonnement et je crois que je commence à saisir. En fait t'attendais juste le moment de te venger de moi. Je parie que t'as entendu parler de Chase aux infos, quand il s'est fait envoyer en tôle. C'est toi qui a réussi à le sortir de là, ou Stew ? Puis de fil en aiguille il t'a mené vers Henley. C'était son idée à lui de pourrir le groupe ? Il avait une dent contre eux. Et toi t'as approuvé en te disant que plus ça me faisait mal, et mieux c'était. Donc Merritt, Daniel, moi... et la suite ? ».

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre. Et en plus elle se permettait encore de prendre ma main d'un air compatissant. Comme si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était en train de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Et elle le savait. Et elle n'attendait que ça.

La porte claqua soudain, et Chase entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il avait l'air vraiment paniqué. Et c'était assez rare pour que je me sente en droit de m'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Ony, ne lui parle plus, ne lui dit plus un mot et RETIRE DE SUITE TA MAIN ! ».

J'obéis non sans surprise et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et un instant plus tard Stew débarquait en trombe, fondait sur ma sœur et lui faisait une clé de bras, l'éloignant de moi.

« Mais tout va bien, on était juste en train de discuter, soupirai-je.  
-C'est pas elle, me répondit Chase.  
-Comment ça c'est pas elle, j'ai qu'une seule sœur, je sais encore la reconnaître...  
-C'est pas elle ! répéta Chase. Moi aussi j'ai qu'un seul frère, un jumeau, et crois-le ou non mais je le sens quand il prépare un coup foireux, celui-là ».

Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre ma sœur et son frère, si ce n'était qu'ils sortaient apparemment ensemble.

 _Ils sortaient ensemble._

C'était bien ce que ma sœur m'avait dit. Mais... elle ne me l'aurait jamais dit même si c'était vrai. Trop de fierté. Et trop de méfiance.

Et c'est là que je compris.

Je m'approchai de ma sœur, et lui allongeai une droite bien sentie.

Sa tête fit un quart de tour sur sa droite, très violemment, et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de porter la main à sa joue et de regarder tout autour d'elle, l'air étonné. L'air presque endormi. Puis elle posa les yeux sur moi, et elle sembla comprendre. Elle pâlit.

« Espèce de sale garce, sifflai-je. T'es vraiment qu'une sale _garce_.  
-Et toi? répondit ma sœur (réellement elle, cette fois), reprenant sa véhémence naturelle. On en parle de toi ? Entre garce et salope, y'a beaucoup de différence ?  
-Tu te crois en position de me balancer des insultes ?  
-Ben vas-y, frappe moi, si c'est ça qui manque, me cracha ma sœur comme si elle tenait à expulser son venin dans ma direction.  
-Ce serait tellement jouissif, lui répondis-je. Mais... t'as raison. Je vais le faire. Je vais _frapper_. Là où ça fait mal. Chase ? ».

Ma sœur se tourna instantanément vers Chase, et je vis son expression se décomposer alors que ce dernier, affichant un large sourire, sortait de la pièce pour aller chercher les autres.

« Non tu peux pas faire ça, siffla Emy. Tu peux pas.  
-Ici t'es sur mon territoire. Donc... je peux ! lui répondis-je d'un air théâtral.  
-Espèce de GARCE ! », me hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une furie.

Je lançai un regard à Stew, qui hocha la tête, et lui mit un bâillon dans la bouche, avant de lui menotter les mains. Si seulement elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Je me demande si elle aurait pu avoir une expression plus horrifiée que celle-là.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces à hurler et à gigoter dans tous les sens en deux secondes, et quand ses camarades arrivèrent, escortés par ma bande, elle était quasiment amorphe, debout devant moi, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, ses cheveux devant sa tête baissée. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers eux quand ils firent leur entrée, et je vis le regard de Leyna Stevens exprimer tour à tour l'inquiétude quand il se posa sur Emy, et la haine quand il se posa sur moi. C'était généralement ce que j'inspirais à mes ennemis : la haine. Parce-que je parvenais toujours à mes fins. Toujours. Et personne ne m'en empêcherait, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas _elle_.

Elle avait essayé de se moquer de moi ? Elle allait le regretter amèrement.

Je me tournai vers son copain mentaliste, qui l'appelait sans recevoir de réponse.

« Je crois que j'aurais peut-être pas dû la sortir de sa transe aussi brutalement, fis-je remarquer en adoptant une attitude faussement inquiète.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? gronda le mentaliste. C'est quoi votre problème avec la fratrie dans ce gang ?  
-Mon problème c'est que je la déteste, répliquai-je. Et tout ce qui a trait à elle je le déteste. Donc techniquement je te déteste aussi.  
-Je m'en fous, déteste moi tant que tu veux, mais fous-lui la paix !  
-Il fallait y penser avant d'essayer de m'hypnotiser par son intermédiaire. C'était très con, sans doute une idée à elle ? T'aurais jamais dû accepter.  
-T'as pas l'air de la connaître, elle l'aurait frappé à mort s'il avait refusé », me lança la troisième fille de l'équipe... Lula, oui.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque j'entendis un marmonnement indistinct. Je remarquai alors que ma sœur avait redressé la tête, et me regardait. Mais elle avait toujours son bâillon.

Je soupirai, et lui retirai le bout de tissu qu'elle avait dans la bouche, alors que Stew se tenait à proximité au cas où.

« Tu disais quoi ? demandai-je en la regardant d'un air méprisant.  
-Je voulais te remercier, répéta ma sœur, à ma grande surprise.  
-Tu... je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
-A une époque où je pensais n'être qu'une bonne à rien, tu as toujours vanté quelque-chose chez moi et ça m'a beaucoup servi.  
-Je n'ai jamais rien vanté chez toi, répliquai-je en croisant les bras, levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mes réflexes, précisa ma sœur en haussant les sourcils.  
-Tes réflexes ne te seront pas utiles. J'ai une arme, et toi pas, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.  
-...C'est vrai », concéda ma sœur après un instant de réflexion.

A cet instant je sentis une douleur dans le creux de l'estomac, tellement fulgurante que je fus pliée en deux et que mes larmes me brouillèrent la vue, mais je ne compris pas instantanément pourquoi. Et c'est à cet instant que je sentis des doigts fins, mais pourtant forts, se refermer autour de ma gorge et la serrer jusqu'à ce que pas même un filet d'air ne puisse y passer.

Alors que je pensais m'évanouir par manque d'air, je sentis les doigts relâcher leur emprise, et un coup me fut porté au garrot. L'instant d'après, mon arme m'était retirée, et pointée contre ma tempe.

« Mais l'avantage c'est qu'il y en a toujours une de nous deux qui _a_ une arme, sœurette », entendis-je siffler Emy.

Alors que ma vision redevenait à peu près nette, j'entendis Stew crier quelque-chose et je le vis sortir son arme et courir vers moi.

« BOUGE-PAS, OU JE TIRE ! lui cria Emy, et ses menottes lui tombèrent brusquement des mains, à ma grande surprise.  
-Elle me tuera pas, articulai-je.  
-Encore une fois, c'est vrai », répondit Emy.

Le coup de feu partit, et l'instant d'après je m'effondrai sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon pied venait d'exploser. Je tentai d'y porter la main, mais tout ce que je sentis ce fut le sang qui dégoulinait. Et la douleur, lancinante...

« La prochaine elle est pour le genoux, et je continuerai à monter à chaque pas, alors on continue ou tu te décides à RANGER TON ARME ! TOI AUSSI, CHEESE !  
-C'est Chase, lança cet abruti.  
-Je dis cheese parce-que si tu fais un seul geste suspect je vais te trouer comme un gruyère, crétin », siffla ma sœur.

Je levai la tête, et la secouai de droite à gauche. Non. Ils ne devaient pas abandonner. J'étais prête à souffrir plus que nécessaire pour enfin faire payer à ma sœur le seul fait d'être venue au monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner...

Je les vis déposer leurs armes, et les faire glisser au centre de la pièce. Dylan en récupéra une (après tout c'était lui l'ancien flic), et Leyna l'autre. Soudain, elle se précipita vers Stew et lui envoya un coup de crosse dans l'estomac, avant de le saisir par les cheveux et de ramener sa tête en arrière.

« Maintenant je vais te poser une question simple, et je veux que tu me donnes une réponse simple », siffla-t-elle.

Et la question qui suivit en effet me fit plus mal que tous les coups qu'Emy aurait pu me donner. Parce-que je compris que je n'avais en réalité jamais eu la moindre longueur d'avance sur eux. Qu'ils étaient plus forts. Qu'ils seraient toujours plus forts.

« Où se cachent mes parents ? ».


	22. Descente aux Enfers

_Hello à tous! Bon, je m'excuse de vous avoir laissé tomber pour aussi longtemps. Et j'aurais encore attendu pour poster ces chapitres si j'avais pas eu le sentiment de vraiment abuser. Le truc, c'est que je suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction, et que par conséquent j'arrive pas à la conclure. Mais quand on commence quelque-chose on le finit, et je suis désolée d'avoir abandonné pour si longtemps. Au final, j'ai toujours pas le dernier chapitre, parce-que j'y arrive vraiment pas. Mais je vais trouver quoi faire, et je finirai cette fiction coûte que coûte. Pour la peine, je vous publie aujourd'hui tout ce qui me reste, c'est à dire les 2 avant derniers chapitres. Et j'espère avoir bientôt une petite idée pour conclure cette fiction, et même si je n'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit après relecture, je refuse de bâcler la fin. D'ailleurs, si après la lecture de ces 2 chapitres vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! -Summer._

* * *

CHAPITRE 22 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je ressentis une intense satisfaction en voyant l'expression d'Ony se décomposer. Elle nous regarda tous tour à tour, comprenant enfin.

Oui, elle avait cru nous piéger. C'était le but. C'était notre marque de fabrique, faire croire à nos ennemis qu'ils avaient gagné, avant de les briser en mille morceaux. Et de réduire tous leurs espoirs en poussière.

Dès que nous avions remarqué la présence de Stew, de Chase et d'Henley dans le groupe adverse, nous avions compris que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Que quel que soit le cerveau du groupe, il devait préparer un sale coup.

Alors Daniel avait profité, après notre premier spectacle, du fait qu'Henley lui effleurait la main pour épingler une micro puce GPS sur la manche de sa veste. Cette idiote n'avait rien senti, et elle allait sans doute amèrement le regretter.

Dylan, qui était certainement le plus discret de nous tous (vive les anciens flics), avait suivi le signal et s'était planqué à proximité de leur repère, donc oui, on savait parfaitement là où ils se terraient, et c'était pour ça qu'on avait pu les devancer quand ils avaient enlevé Emy. Ça, on l'avait pas prévu, mais au moins on savait comment réagir. Pas question de la laisser entre les mains de ces psychopathes sans tenter immédiatement de les intercepter et de la sortir de là.

En revanche, on avait été tous super surpris d'apprendre que le cerveau de l'équipe c'était la sœur d'Emy. Elle était quand même censée être morte. Non, la réaction d'Emy n'était pas jouée, elle avait été aussi indignée que nous. Et même si elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être rassurée ou pas que sa sœur soit vivante, elle nous avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ferait tout le nécessaire pour nous faire sortir de là même si Ony se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Et son plan avait été plutôt judicieux.

Elle avait toujours été la plus réceptive du groupe face à l'hypnose, et Merritt avait eu des tas d'occasions de s'exercer sur elle, donc clairement il la connaissait assez pour tenter l'expérience. Entrer dans sa tête et s'adresser à Ony par l'intermédiaire d'Emy, pour que notre ennemie pense parler à sa sœur. C'était du génie.

Et mieux encore. Elle _savait_ que Chase se rendrait compte de quelque-chose. Elle _savait_ qu'Ony serait tellement furieuse qu'elle voudrait se venger sur nous. Qu'elle nous ferait sortir. Et nous donnerait l'occasion d'inverser la donne.

Je lançai un bref regard à Chase, qui semblait résister à une forte envie de se donner des baffes. Eh oui, monsieur le mentaliste professionnel ! Impossible d'hypnotiser quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Merritt avait beau être dans la tête d'Emy, il n'aurait pas pu hypnotiser Ony de cette manière, étant donné que Emy avait toujours été incapable d'hypnotiser qui que ce soit. Et si Chase l'avait compris un peu plus tôt, il aurait flairé le coup fourré et ne nous aurait pas sorti de notre cellule. Mais ça aussi, Emy l'avait prévu. Elle savait que Chase serait tellement heureux que la patronne lui donne l'occasion de donner des coups à son frère qu'il ne réfléchirait pas plus avant.

Et elle avait eu raison.

C'était le plan le plus farfelu dont j'avais entendu parler. Mais il avait marché, mieux même, il avait couru.

Et maintenant, l'ex petit copain le plus salaud du monde avait mon arme braquée sur la tempe, et plus tellement d'autre choix que répondre à ma question.

« Je réitère ma question : où sont mes parents ?  
-Qui te dit qu'ils sont ici ? siffla Stew en me lançant un regard meurtrier.  
-Arrêtes ton char, mec, grommela Daniel. Henley pour moi, Ony pour Emy, Chase pour Merritt. Jack et Lula se suffisent l'un à l'autre, parce-qu'ils sont chacun leur plus grande faiblesse, pas besoin de faire resurgir de vieux ennemis, d'ailleurs ils n'ont pas d'ennemis qui souhaitent leur mort. Pour Leyna, en revanche... même si on a premièrement pensé que le fait de la rendre jalouse avec Henley était votre but, on s'est rapidement rendu compte que vous ne pouviez _pas_ prévoir qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque-chose entre elle et moi. Alors... ses parents se trouvent forcément ici.  
-Je ne _suis pas_ jalouse, grommelai-je en me tournant à demi vers Daniel.  
-Très drôle, mais c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, me répondit Daniel avec un sourire en coin, l'air heureux que je ne puisse pas protester d'avantage.  
-Bon, tu vas me dire où sont mes parents ? Je te signale que l'arme d'Emy est toujours braquée sur ta copine, qui pisse déjà le sang. Alors...  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de le lui demander. Si tu as quelque-chose à nous dire, dis-le nous en face ».

Sans baisser mon arme, je me tournai lentement vers mon nouvel interlocuteur.

Cet homme que je haïssais plus qu'aucun autre. Ce monstre qui m'avait privée de ma liberté pendant des années, sept années pour être précise. Sept années de trop.

Mon propre père.

Un véritable tyran, qui s'était montré sous son vrai jour dès ma plus jeune enfance. Il m'était interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qui sorte de la norme. Je devais être la petite fille parfaite que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Sans quoi...

Si je faisais le moindre écart, il me giflait, sans ménagement, et m'enfermait dans ma chambre sans manger, pendant des heures et des heures. Pendant toute une nuit, même plus, parfois.

C'était seulement à l'âge de mes quinze ans qu'il avait décidé de faire de ça mon état permanent. Enfermée dans ma chambre, menottée à un rivet fixé au sol. De longues chaînes qui me permettaient à peine de parcourir la pièce en entier.

On me glissait mes repas par une trappe, des repas infects qu'on ne pouvait même pas appeler des repas. Je mangeais pour me maintenir en vie. J'avais appris à me maintenir en vie.

Au bout d'un moment, j'avais tellement maigri que j'avais réussi à faire passer mes poignets à travers les anneaux de fer qui me retenaient prisonnière. J'avais été tellement choquée que j'étais restée pétrifiée pendant plusieurs heures, avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans ma chambre et découvre que j'avais réussi à me libérer.

Alors mes parents avaient fait en sorte de revoir les bracelets de mes menottes afin que je ne puisse plus les enlever. Je m'en étais tellement voulu d'avoir laissé passer ma chance de m'échapper que je m'étais jurée de ne plus faire cette erreur. J'ai commencé à prendre conscience de ma situation, et du besoin que j'avais de me sortir de ma prison. Mes parents n'étaient plus mes parents. Je n'avais aucun compte à leur rendre. Si je les avais aimés, ce n'était plus le cas, ce ne serait plus jamais le cas.

J'avais commencé à étudier minutieusement le mécanisme des bracelets que mes parents avaient fait fabriquer sur mesure. Avec une seule paire de menottes, je suis devenue experte. Après ma première tentative d'évasion, mes parents avaient fait renforcer la garde devant ma chambre, et fabriquer des menottes encore plus solide. Juste un défi de plus. Un défi de plus que j'ai relevé.

Et, au bout de cinq fois (cinq fois où les menottes n'étaient pas ce qui me séparait de ma liberté), j'avais enfin réussi à me glisser dehors. Mes parents avaient rapidement compris que je m'étais fait la malle et ils avaient envoyé des hommes pour me retrouver.

J'avais passé presque un mois dans la rue sans me faire prendre, avant de tomber sur Emy. Et de commencer une nouvelle vie, une vie dans laquelle j'étais enfin libre, tout en me sentant en sécurité.

Et même à cet instant, alors que mes parents me faisaient face, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Que même s'ils étaient plus proches de moi qu'ils ne l'avaient été en un an, ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, vous savez déjà tout, leur répondis-je du ton le plus froid du monde.  
-Oui, nous savons, me répondit ma mère de sa voix de serpent. Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas les parents dont tu as toujours rêvé. Nous t'avons déçue, ma chérie. Mais tu nous as déçus toi aussi, beaucoup, tellement. Dis-toi que c'est de bonne guerre.  
-Vous êtes des monstres, siffla Jack. Vous l'avez enfermée pendant sept ans, vous avez été les parents les plus indignes du monde... c'est votre _fille_! Et vous... vous n'avez même pas le moindre petit remord ?  
-De quoi nous parles-tu, toi, répliqua mon père en le fusillant du regard. As-tu seulement déjà été père ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que de se rendre compte que ton unique enfant, celui à qui tu as tout donné, se révèle ne pas être à la hauteur ? Si nous avions pu avoir un autre enfant, au moins... mais ce droit nous a été refusé, et nous avons dû nous contenter de _ça_! Nous nous sommes juré d'en faire quelqu'un de convenable, quelqu'un qui ne noircirait pas notre nom. Mais... quand nous avons compris que c'était inutile... qu'elle ne serait jamais ce que nous souhaitions qu'elle soit... quel autre choix avions-nous ? Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser tout détruire.  
-Votre réputation ? Votre lignée ? Votre honneur ? gronda Dylan, qui paraissait outré au moins autant que les autres. La vie ne vous a donné qu'une seule chance d'avoir un enfant, vous auriez dû l'aimer comme personne d'autre au monde...  
-L'amour est une faiblesse, monsieur Shrike, répliqua mon père alors que ma mère l'appuyait d'un hochement de tête. Dans le monde actuel, seul le pouvoir compte. Le pouvoir ou rien. Et l'amour n'est qu'un obstacle inutile dans l'obtention du pouvoir. Autant ne pas s'en encombrer.  
-Laissez tomber, les mecs, je savais déjà tout ça. La lignée, le nom, la réputation, blah, blah, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Alors, si tu le savais déjà, et que tu n'avais rien à nous dire, dans quel but demander à nous voir ? répliqua ma mère d'un ton méprisant. Tu perds toujours le sens des priorités, c'est affligeant, chérie.  
-En fait, je ne voulais pas _vous voir._ Je voulais que _vous voyiez_ de vos propres yeux que le pouvoir, ça se prend, et ça se reprend. Vous dites que l'amour est une faiblesse, or tout le monde est forcé d'aimer quelqu'un ou quelque-chose au moins. Et vous, vous aimez le pouvoir, le contrôle. Je voulais vous montrer ce que ça fait quand on n'a plus le contrôle du tout. Je voulais vous montrer que malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait, c'est moi qui vais gagner la partie ».

Mon père me lança un regard furieux. C'était ce que j'espérais. Il était touché dans sa fierté, le vieux bonhomme.

Il s'approcha de moi, et allongea le bras pour me donner une gifle.

Daniel se retint de faire le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher, évidemment, c'était moi qui le lui avais expressément demandé. Ony sembla le comprendre, mais trop tard.

J'évitai la gifle au dernier moment, et passai des menottes aux poignets de mon père, qui resta pétrifié sur place, totalement ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« J'ai appris ça d'un certain Lionel Shrike, répliquai-je avant de m'approcher de ma mère et de lui réserver le même sort. Toujours avoir une solution de secours dans sa manche. Et, même si c'est paradoxal et ironique, je ne sors jamais sans une ou deux paires de menottes sur moi. Alors, mamounette, ça t'en bouche un coin ? ».

Ony me fixa d'un regard intense, dans lequel transparaissait une haine intense. Je pensais que ce genre de regards n'étaient réservés qu'à sa sœur exclusivement, mais apparemment je m'étais faite une nouvelle ennemie de taille.

Finalement, la sœur maléfique d'Emy eut comme une espèce d'éclair qui lui passa dans le regard, et sourit en coin sans que je comprenne pour quelle raison.

C'est à cet instant que je commençai à comprendre, et je sentis mon estomac se retourner.

Emy menaçait Chase de son arme, et moi Stewart. Ony était à terre avec une balle dans le pied et mes parents étaient menottés.

Mais il manquait toujours quelqu'un à l'appel.

« Non, entendis-je soudain la voix d'Henley prononcer clairement derrière moi. Je suis peut-être de ton côté mais je ne suis pas un monstre ».

Je me tournai droit vers la rousse, et je remarquai alors qu'elle se tenait quelques pas derrière Emy avec une batte de baseball à la main.

Je pâlis, et fis un geste pour la lui retirer. Un geste de trop.

Stewart profita de cette hésitation, de ce quart de seconde, pour se jeter sur Emy et la propulser violemment sur le sol, tête la première.

J'entendis le choc sourd résonner en écho, un choc sourd qui me replongea dans mes pires cauchemars. Je revoyais Emy, dans la rue. Je la revoyais trébucher et tomber en arrière, et sa tête heurter le bitume. Et la voiture freiner, mais trop tard, trop tard...

« Vous en savez plus sur nous que ce qu'on pensait, dit Ony d'une voix froide. Mais on en sait plus que vous ne croyez. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a attristé de devoir en arriver à de tels extrêmes pour essayer de me débarrasser d'elle... enfin non, ce qui m'a attristée c'est qu'elle se sorte sans séquelles de son trauma crânien... maintenant le problème est réglé ! ».

Je l'entendais à peine. J'avais l'impression que tout se brouillait autour de moi. Tout ce qui restait net, c'était le corps inanimé d'Emy, qui gisait là, sur le sol. Elle saignait... elle ne se réveillait pas. Et j'entendais... j'avais l'impression d'entendre son cri, en écho. Le cri qu'elle avait poussé ce jour là en tombant en arrière, juste avant que cette voiture... juste avant que sa sœur n'essaie de la tuer. Oui, c'était le peu de choses que j'avais comprises. Ce jour là, c'était Ony qui se trouvait derrière le volant de la voiture qui était passée sur Emy. Ce cri que mon amie avait poussé, je l'entendais encore de trop nombreuses fois dans mes cauchemars...

Sauf que cette fois-ci le cri semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Et je savais que le cauchemar était devenu bel et bien réel.


	23. Sous la lumière des projecteurs

CHAPITRE 23 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

« Leyna ? C'est à nous dans cinq minutes. Ça va ? ».

Je redressai la tête, papillonnant des yeux quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression qu'on me sortait d'un profond sommeil alors que techniquement je n'avais fait que me replonger dans mes souvenirs. Tellement de souvenirs ! Parfois heureux... parfois malheureux... parfois insupportables. Et maintenant même les souvenirs heureux me paraissaient insupportables parce-que... parce-que...

Je croisai le regard de Daniel, qui hocha faiblement la tête. Il savait à quoi je pensais. Il s'en doutait. En six mois, j'en avais parlé presque tous les jours, et quand je n'en parlais pas, j'y pensais quand même. Comme tout le monde, j'imagine. Comme tout le monde.

Daniel s'assit à côté de moi, et me serra dans ses bras. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Six mois, c'est assez pour prendre une habitude. Largement assez. C'est long, six mois. Surtout quand il nous manque quelque-chose. Encore plus quand il nous manque quelqu'un.

« Hey, me dit-il. Ça va aller. Je sais que c'est la première fois... mais on doit continuer, tu sais.  
-Pour elle, acquiesçai-je.  
-Elle serait fière de te voir aussi forte. Moi je suis fier, ajouta Daniel. Je suis fier de toi.  
-Plus on approche du show, et plus j'y pense, lui fis-je remarquer. Je me souviens de tout, tu sais. Le jour où vous nous avez kidnappées... Notre premier show avec vous, le _vrai_ premier show...  
-Ouais, tu parles de la comédie qu'on avait jouée à Dylan ?  
-Tu t'en souviens ? m'étonnai-je.  
-Bien sûr, me répondit-il avec un demi sourire. Tu sais, même si t'as toujours été ma préférée, je l'aimais bien, elle aussi. En plus si je me souviens bien, c'était ton idée, le plan foireux contre Dylan. Et il a pas marché, il a couru.  
-Et tu te souviens de notre première apparition sur scène ? lui demandai-je, heureuse de pouvoir partager mes souvenirs avec quelqu'un... de pouvoir vider mon sac.  
-Bien sûr, elle s'était transformée en toi, me répondit Daniel. Le public avait adoré, d'ailleurs. Le public vous a toujours adorées. Leyna et Emy...  
-Emy et Leyna, rectifiai-je. Ça sonnait mieux parce-que ça commençait par une voyelle, ou un truc du genre. Mais ils ont toujours dit Emy et Leyna.  
-Je crois qu'ils ont jamais réussi à vous dissocier.  
-On était collées à la glue, elle et moi, fis-je remarquer avec un rire. Enfin au départ c'était pas gagné mais... elle a fini par vraiment compter pour moi. Plus que les autres.  
-Et je sais que tu comptais aussi beaucoup pour elle, me répondit Daniel. Tu sais, Merritt me dit souvent que t'étais un peu comme sa petite sœur...  
-Ne dis pas ça ».

Daniel se tut. Il était conscient d'avoir heurté la corde sensible, mais je savais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Non. Je n'étais pas _comme_ sa petite sœur. Sa petite sœur... celle qui avait tué Emy. Enfin pour moi, c'était tout comme.

« Est-ce qu'il est passé à l'hôpital cette semaine ? demandai-je à Daniel.  
-Le docteur avait fini par le griller, me répondit ce dernier. Il était furax, d'ailleurs, il lui a dit que l'état d'Emy s'était stabilisé, mais que de croiser quelqu'un qui avait un lien avec son passé à ce stade pourrait être traumatisant, et elle pourrait ne pas s'en remettre.  
-Je sais tout ça, fis-je remarquer en me tournant vers Daniel. Mais est-ce qu'il est passé à l'hôpital cette semaine ?  
-J'y suis passé ».

Je me tournai vivement vers Merritt. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était là, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il nous écoutait. Et un instant je m'en voulus parce-qu'Emy restait pour lui le sujet sensible. Mais bizarrement... il avait lui aussi l'air d'avoir besoin de parler. Comme moi. J'imaginai alors que toute l'équipe devait avoir besoin de parler. Car après tout... on se préparait à faire notre premier show sans Emy.

« Mais ils l'ont faite sortir, poursuivit Merritt.  
-Quoi ? bredouilla Daniel en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mais pourquoi tu...  
-Je l'ai appris il y a moins d'une heure, mon coco, alors ne me balance pas d'injures, okay ? répliqua Merritt en croisant les bras. Ça y est, ils l'ont laissée sortir. Il y a presque une semaine. C'est plutôt bon signe... je crois.  
-Je me serais sentie super mal si elle avait dû passer sa vie dans cet hôpital, fis-je remarquer en baissant les yeux. C'est bien pour elle qu'elle soit sortie.  
-T'aurais pas eu à _te_ sentir mal, répliqua Daniel, qui savait pertinemment où je voulais en venir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Stewart lui a fait ça, personne n'aurait pu prévoir.  
-J'aurais pu prévoir, j'avais deviné ce qu'Henley allait faire, alors...  
-N'importe-qui aurait eu la même réaction que toi, ma belle, répondit Merritt en haussant les épaules. J'aurais fait la même chose que toi si j'avais été un peu plus réactif. Et pourtant je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un extralucide, donc... loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer que tu es inférieure à moi sur le plan intellectuel. Bon, on peut sonner la fin de la thérapie de groupe ? Leyna, ça va être à toi ».

Je hochai fermement la tête, puis, après avoir brièvement serré la main de Daniel dans la mienne, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le technicien qui était censé s'occuper de mon apparition sur scène.

« Ça va aller ? me demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Quoi, mon mascara a coulé ? lui demandai-je, soucieuse.  
-Non, t'es parfaite, ma poule, me fit remarquer Lula en levant les deux pouces en l'air.  
-Bon ben ça va alors », fis-je remarquer au technicien en haussant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête, l'air gêné, puis fit mine de s'intéresser aux derniers détails de mon apparence avant de me tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le levier censé me propulser sous les projecteurs.

Seule.

Ce mot me frappa comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Rien n'allait aller. C'était la première fois que je ne faisais pas mon entrée en scène en duo. C'était la première fois que je ne travaillais pas en équipe avec mon binôme... et il allait falloir que je m'y fasse.

Parce-que je me souvenais du choc sourd, ce jour là, le choc sourd, le sang. Je me souvenais d'avoir compris que c'était fini avant même d'en avoir la confirmation. J'avais voulu espérer, mais en réalité... je n'étais pas parvenue à me mentir à moi-même.

L'immeuble était bourré d'explosifs, et Stew avait lancé le détonateur. Je me souviens que Merritt avait attrapé Emy, et on s'était tous mis à courir. En laissant sur place Stewart, Ony et mes parents. Les deux autres, ils avaient pris peur et ils s'étaient fait la malle avec nous. On s'en foutait. On n'avait qu'une idée : sauver notre peau. Et emmener Emy dans un hôpital. Vite. Très vite.

Au moment où on était sortis de l'immeuble, ce dernier avait explosé violemment, tellement violemment que le choc m'avait propulsée à terre et à moitié assourdie, et lorsque j'avais pleinement repris mes esprits j'avais entendu les sirènes. La police arrivait. On ne savait pas comment ils nous avaient retrouvés, ni qui les avait prévenus, mais on savait que même si dans l'histoire on était les victimes, ils ne se priveraient pas de mettre la main sur les Cavaliers. Après tout, on était la plus grande affaire qu'ils avaient jamais eue à gérer.

Mais notre priorité n'était plus de fuir, désormais. Notre priorité, c'était Emy. Elle avait besoin de soins, au plus vite, et nous n'étions pas certains que si nous perdions du temps à fuir, nous pourrions l'emmener à temps dans un hôpital. Elle risquait de mourir, et nous devions faire au plus vite.

Les agents de police arrivèrent donc comme prévu sur les lieux, et semblèrent surpris de trouver les seuls responsables de l'explosion encore en vie endormis dans la poussière et les débris, avec en prime des preuves incriminantes, mais aussi une blessée grave avec un message griffonné à la va-vite laissé de la part des Cavaliers.

Bien qu'ils aient été incapables de nous voir, nous ne sommes partis qu'une fois assurés qu'ils emportaient Emy (les deux autres n'étaient pas notre priorité, s'ils ne les coffraient pas on se chargerait personnellement de leur cas) dans le but de l'amener dans l'hôpital le plus proche en urgence.

La seule chose dont je me souvenais après ça c'était l'attente. L'attente dans le couloir de l'hôpital. C'était encore pire que la première fois. Et cette fois... quand l'un des médecins était sorti de la salle d'opération pour venir nous voir... il n'arborait pas un air rassurant. En fait il avait l'expression de ces médecins qui viennent pour vous annoncer un décès.

Et ce qu'il nous avait annoncé, c'était presque pire.

Amnésique.

Elle ne se souviendrait jamais de nous.

Elle allait continuer à vivre, mais sortir de notre vie.

Pour toujours.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête alors que la plateforme élévatrice m'emmenait toujours plus près de la scène.

Je ne devais pas pleurer.

Je ne devais pas montrer que je souffrais.

Je devais être forte. Pour elle.

Pour elle.

Je me souvenais de la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, étendue sur son lit d'hôpital, juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Ils avaient posé tous ses effets personnels sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Son chouchou, son porte-clé préféré, et son bracelet porte-bonheur. Celui que Merritt lui avait offert, en forme de clé.

Elle avait toujours aimé penser que cette clé était celle qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Mais un problème de cette ampleur... rien ne pouvait le résoudre. Surtout pas une simple clé. La clé avait perdu tout son sens.

Emy avait perdu tout son sens.

Il n'y avait plus d'Emy Rald. Plus d'Emily Delavigne.

Et je devais me faire à cette idée.

Personne ne nous ramènerait notre Emy.

* * *

 _ **Merritt McKinney :**_

Ça me faisait bizarre d'être sur scène sans elle. Même si je connaissais mon texte par cœur, parfois, j'étais à deux doigts de m'adresser à elle, et je me mordais la langue à la dernière minute. C'était une habitude. Parfois, les habitudes prenaient du temps à s'installer, parfois pas. Mais pour les oublier... il fallait une force d'esprit surhumaine. Et ces derniers temps, je ne me sentais plus surhumain. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même, et la seule personne qui pouvait changer ça... elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle ne le pourrait plus jamais. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien.

Mais je ne devais pas perdre la face, alors...

« Bon, alors comme vous savez que je vous adore, et que vous êtes mes outils préférés, lançai-je au public qui m'acclamait déjà. Mais attendez, j'ai même pas encore dit ce que j'allais faire, vous faites les choses à l'envers ! m'offusquai-je ironiquement en provoquant un éclat de rire général. Voilà, on se calme. On arrête de m'applaudir, là-bas ! Sinon je vous choisirai pas pour monter sur scène, je vous préviens. Oh, non, et voilà, vous m'avez perturbé.  
-Bravo, Merritt, commenta Daniel en haussant un sourcil. L'effet de surprise, raté !  
-Ne commence pas à me provoquer ou c'est toi que je vais hypnotiser et crois-moi tu veux pas savoir ce que je serais capable de te faire faire.  
-Je le sais déjà et j'aime pas ça ! répliqua Daniel en tapant dans ses mains. Je suis certain que le public sera d'accord avec moi, je préfère que tu te serves de lui que de moi.  
-C'est vrai ? demandai-je en provoquant un cri hystérique général dans la salle. Ils sont trop mignons. Bon, alors laissez-moi réfléchir... ».

Plus des trois-quarts des personnes présentes dans la salle se mit à lever la main et à sautiller frénétiquement sur place. Parfait, je n'avais plus qu'à me servir !

Je saisis la main d'une personne qui se trouvait au pied de la scène, et j'entraînai ladite personne sur scène.

Au moment où je croisai son regard je sentis mon cœur et mon estomac faire un saut en chute libre, et j'eus l'impression que le reste n'allait pas tarder à suivre et que j'allais m'effondrer comme une crotte en plein milieu de la scène.

Mais au lieu de ça, je restai totalement pétrifié, incapable de bouger.

Incapable de la quitter des yeux.

Elle avait l'air amusé, innocent, son regard d'enfant. Comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. Evidemment. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui se passait.

« Euh, oui, mais non, bredouilla Daniel alors qu'un silence de plomb tombait sur la salle pendant que le public reconnaissait peu à peu le visage de celle qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais revoir sur scène. On... euh... désolé mais... ça va pas être possible, là, quelqu'un... quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un d'autre !  
-Non, Atlas, répondit Emy en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Moi. Précisément moi ».

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je ne comprenais même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, sans quoi... sans quoi j'aurais réagi quand elle avait prononcé le nom « Atlas ». Une simple personne du public, tirée au hasard, n'aurait jamais appelé Daniel comme ça.

« Ah et, ajouta-t-elle avant de nous tourner définitivement le dos pour se tourner vers le public. Je suis désolée, les mecs. Mais je vais adorer m'approprier votre show ».

A cet instant, la salle fut plongée dans le noir complet.


	24. Rester ou partir?

_**Bonjour à tous! Oui, je sais que ça fait 1 moment que je me suis absentée et je m'en excuse. Néanmoins voici la fin de NYSM, je ne pouvais pas continuer sans vous la poster. J'ai regardé les 2 films assez récemment et ça m'a donné l'inspiration nécessaire pour conclure, parce qu'il me manquait la fin de l'épilogue et que je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. Alors ça a pris du temps mais voici la fin! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! -Summer Prevent**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 :**

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'avais eu tellement peur de ne pas réussir. Tellement peur de rater mon entrée en scène. Mais finalement, je ne m'en étais pas si mal sortie. J'avais eu tellement peur de me trahir en croisant leur regard, et j'avais bien failli me trahir. Exploser. Les serrer dans mes bras. Et tout leur dire. Mais non. J'avais trop travaillé mon retour pour céder au dernier moment.

Alors que je sortais de scène sous les applaudissements et les cris hystériques, je lançai un bref coup d'œil au bracelet que je portais au poignet, et souris. Je le savais, que cette clé pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes.

Je savais également que Merritt choisirait quelqu'un qui se trouvait à portée de main. Et que son subconscient lui ferait saisir la main au poignet de laquelle se trouvait le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert. Même s'il ne comprendrait pas ce qui se passait sur le moment. C'était fait pour.

Bon sang, je m'étais sentie tellement coupable en le voyant pâlir ! Pendant un moment, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise, ou une crise de je sais pas quoi. Et c'est en repensant à cela que je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir. Travailler ça avec eux. J'avais voulu leur faire une surprise, mais... les surprises aussi violentes, il fallait mieux y faire attention. J'eus soudain peur qu'ils ne m'en veuillent.

Une peur irrationnelle. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis des années et des années, et alors que j'espérais tellement les retrouver, tous... j'avais peur d'avoir gâché cet instant.

L'angoisse me noua l'estomac, et je m'appuyai sur l'un des murs des coulisses, alors que mes amis faisaient leur salut final au public. Ils allaient sortir de scène d'une minute à l'autre. Et alors... et alors quoi ? A quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Je m'étais imaginée cet instant de mille manières possibles, mais je savais bien que rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'imaginait, et c'était ça qui me faisait peur. L'inconnu. Le simple fait de ne pas savoir.

J'avais recouvert la mémoire une semaine auparavant.

Je me trouvais à l'hôpital, je venais de finir mon repas et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour ne pas rater ma série préférée à la télé. En plus, j'avais réussi à chiper des petits gâteaux, donc la journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne.

J'avais entendu les cris du docteur, qui se disputait visiblement avec quelqu'un. Mais avec qui ? Ça ne me regardait pas.

J'avais entendu mon nom venir dans la conversation. Si, ça me regardait.

J'avais mis les gâteaux dans ma poche, et je m'étais cachée à l'angle d'un mur, avant de lancer un regard discret par dessus mon épaule. Mais l'homme avec qui le docteur se disputait me tournait déjà le dos, et s'éloignait à grands pas. Il avait l'air furieux. Et le docteur aussi. Mais mon regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur l'homme. Parce-que même s'il me tournait le dos... il me semblait familier. Plus que ça... je _savais_ que je le connaissais. Lui... et son chapeau. J'aimais bien ce chapeau ! Je voulais un chapeau comme ça.

Il m'avait fallu quelques heures avant que tout le reste n'émerge. Et ça avait été assez violent. J'avais eu de plus en plus mal à la tête, et ma camarade de chambre avait fini par vraiment s'inquiéter au point d'appeler le docteur qui s'occupait de moi. Il avait rapidement compris que j'avais assisté à la dispute, et ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le rassurer du tout.

 _« C'était qui ?  
-Personne, Emy.  
-Non. Vous mentez. Vous avez parlé de moi. C'est qui, je suis censée le connaître ?  
-Ne pense pas à ça. Tu es perturbée, tu dois te reposer.  
-Je fais que ça, me reposer ! Depuis six mois ! J'en ai marre. Je veux que vous me répondiez, je sais que je le connais. C'est qui ?  
-Tu penses le connaître parce-que tu as entendu ton nom entrer dans la conversation, et que tu aimerais tellement te souvenir de tout ce que...  
-Non, je ne pense pas le connaître, je sais que je le connais. Et ça a rien à voir avec le fait que mon nom soit entré dans la conversation, je le connais depuis que je suis gosse, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas le reconnaître ! »._

J'avais vu le docteur pâlir, même s'il essayait de rester impassible pour ne pas me donner de faux espoirs. J'avais compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Et j'avais senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Je m'étais souvenue. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais petite. Il... il m'emmenait au parc, il me faisait faire de la luge sur son skate. Il avait un frère, aussi. Un jumeau. Mais c'était lui que je préférais. L'autre était méchant avec moi. Je l'avais connu quand j'étais petite, pourtant je l'avais reconnu, et il avait bien changé depuis le temps. Comment est-ce que cela se faisait que je me doutais que c'était lui ? Parce que… parce que je l'avais revu depuis. Plusieurs fois. Et son nom… un nom bizarre, mais qui sonnait bien. Merritt. McKinney.

J'entendis, derrière moi, les applaudissements des spectateurs s'intensifier, et je devinai avec une certaine panique que le spectacle touchait à sa fin.

J'étais assise sur une caisse, mes jambes balançant dans le vide, et je tortillais nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux entre mes doigts.

Parce que j'avais imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois, peut-être plus… mais qu'en réalité, j'étais incapable de dire ce qui allait suivre. Et pour quelqu'un qui jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant n'avait plus eu aucune connaissance de son passé… ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer dans l'avenir, c'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver.

Et s'ils m'en voulaient ? S'ils m'en voulaient de ne pas les avoir prévenus, de ne pas les avoir mis dans la confidence ? Après tout, cela faisait six mois qu'ils avaient dû se faire à l'idée de continuer leur vie sans moi.

Et si… et s'ils avaient réussi à m'oublier, finalement ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils aucune envie que je revienne dans leur vie. Peut-être qu'ils étaient mieux sans moi. Et s'ils m'avaient oubliée… tout comme je les avais oubliés ?

Je fus prise, soudain, d'une peur panique qui me noua l'estomac, et fit battre mon cœur plus vite, bien trop vite. A m'en faire horriblement mal.

Déboussolée, sans savoir ce que je devais faire, je me levai de ma caisse en titubant, et commençai à marcher, à m'éloigner de la scène, tête baissée, espérant que personne ne me remarquerait, que personne ne remarquerait cette lâche qui prenait la fuite, après les avoir abandonnés pendant six mois.

« Elle est où ? Vous l'avez pas vue ? ».

Je fus soudain incapable de faire le moindre pas de plus. Et je me sentis tressaillir des pieds à la tête, alors que malgré moi, je faisais lentement demi-tour, pour faire face à celle que je considérais comme ma sœur, et qui m'avait jadis considérée comme sa sœur… mais… maintenant ?

Elle croisa mon regard, et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se demandait ce que je faisais debout parmi tous les techniciens, si loin. Comme si elle comprenait ce que j'avais eu l'intention de faire… sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était le cas. Je le lisais dans son regard. Et je me sentis soudain plus honteuse encore que quelques secondes auparavant. J'avais envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre, pour ne plus affronter ce regard qui me faisait si peur.

Et les autres se tenaient derrière elle. Tous ensemble, et peu à peu ils rivèrent tous leur regard sur moi.

Et, alors que j'avais l'impression que mes pieds s'étaient pris dans du ciment, je continuais à me poser cette question insensée : partir, ou rester ?

La réponse était évidente : Maintenant que je savais, maintenant que je me souvenais… je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans eux.

Lentement, comme s'ils hésitaient, eux aussi, ils s'approchèrent de moi, et bientôt ce ne fut plus Leyna qui se trouva devant les autres mais Merritt. Il tendit lentement la main vers moi, et rangea une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Puis il recula d'un pas, l'air presque surpris que je ne me sois pas évaporée comme un mirage.

« C'est impossible, décréta-t-il finalement. Ça ne peut pas être toi. Tu es…  
-Non, je ne le suis plus », fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Je croisai le regard de Leyna, et fus surprise de constater que ses yeux étaient devenus humides. Et les miens également.

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps, me justifiai-je en baissant machinalement la tête pour ne plus croiser leur regard. Même pas une semaine, en fait. Mais… je tenais à vous faire cette surprise. J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir directement, mais…  
-Tu aurais _peut-être dû_?! explosa soudain Leyna, son visage baigné de larmes, criant tellement fort que je fis un bond en arrière comme si elle m'avait giflée. Ça fait six mois qu'on me répète _tous les jours_ que tu ne te souviendras jamais de nous, que tu ne redeviendras plus jamais celle que tu étais avant, ça fait six mois que je dois te considérer comme _morte_! Et toi… Bon sang mais j'ai failli avoir une _crise cardiaque est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ?!_ ».

Avant que personne n'ait même eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Leyna se jeta sur moi, et me serra dans ses bras plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, éclatant finalement en sanglots.

D'abord trop choquée pour avoir la moindre réaction, je finis par me rendre compte que je pleurais moi aussi, et je répondis à son étreinte. Parce que je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas vraiment. C'était juste que je l'avais faite passer par toutes les émotions possibles durant la dernière heure. La joie, l'espoir, la peur, l'indécision, et finalement…

Je sentis l'étreinte se resserrer, et je compris que désormais tous les autres nous serraient dans leurs bras.

Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'avais besoin d'eux, de leur présence, et de sentir que malgré les épreuves, malgré le temps qui avait passé, je n'avais jamais cessé d'être leur Emy.

Et que même si tout le monde leur disait d'arrêter, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de croire en moi.

Comment avais-je pu envisager de partir ? Comment avais-je pu penser à m'enfuir, à passer à côté de ça, à côté d'eux ?

Je ne cesserais jamais de m'en vouloir pour cet instant de faiblesse, cette infime hésitation, mais je n'avais plus envie d'y penser pour le moment. Je n'avais envie de penser qu'à eux. Je n'avais envie de penser qu'à nous.

* * *

La fête battait encore son plein au rez-de-chaussée, mais j'avais trouvé un prétexte futile pour m'isoler. La réalité, c'était que j'avais mal au cœur. Un mal terrible qui n'avait rien à voir avec les délicieux biscuits de Martha. Il s'agissait d'un mal bien plus profond et dont il me serait beaucoup plus difficile de me débarrasser.

D'autant plus que j'en connaissais la cause.

Ils avaient tous l'air heureux de me revoir, et l'espace d'un instant j'avais partagé leur bonheur, mais mon bonheur ne pouvait pas être complet, parce qu'il me manquait quelque-chose.

Il me manquait quelqu'un.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que je n'étais plus amnésique, Merritt ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre mot, et j'avais l'impression qu'il évitait soigneusement mon regard.

Il était sans doute égoïste de ma part de penser que pendant ces six mois il m'avait attendue, même si je l'avais espéré en comprenant qu'il était venu me rendre visite toutes les semaines à l'hôpital malgré les interdictions de mes médecins.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais peut-être pas recouvert la mémoire, pas si tôt en tout cas. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire qu'il était la première personne dont je m'étais souvenue, et le déclencheur de tout le reste. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que c'était ce que je ressentais pour lui qui m'avait permis de me souvenir, mais malheureusement… je ne le pouvais pas.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je me posais des questions, tout un tas de questions, tant et tant que ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler ou me taire, tout comme j'avais hésité entre rester ou m'enfuir.

J'aurais sans doute dû parler, mais je n'osais pas. Comme si durant ces six mois, j'avais perdu quelque-chose, mon audace, ou toute ma confiance en moi.

« Il me semble que la dernière fois que tu m'as fait la tête comme ça, j'avais fait quelque-chose de totalement idiot ».

Je sursautai, avant de faire volte-face, et de lancer un regard surpris à Merritt, qui se tenait sur le seuil de ma chambre, l'air incertain.

« Pourtant j'ai beau essayer de me souvenir, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque-chose de trop débile ces dernières heures.  
-Oh non, répliquai-je en secouant la tête. C'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je me sentais pas très bien, alors…  
-Pas très bien comme des fourmis dans l'estomac, des crampes à la tête, des trucs comme ça ? Mince, je crois que c'est contagieux ».

Je déglutis, mais tentai de rester la plus impassible possible, alors que Merritt avançait lentement jusqu'à moi et s'asseyait sur le matelas à mes côtés.

« Ah, répondis-je, tentant d'adopter le ton de la rigolade. Je sais pas ce que mon médecin me prescrirait contre ça. Sans doute une discussion ?  
-Non, je l'ai appelé à l'instant, il m'a proposé quelque-chose de beaucoup plus efficace », me répondit Merritt.

L'instant d'après, il passait sa main dans ma nuque, et déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendue, et lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris.

« J'ai passé vingt-quatre ans, me dit-il simplement. Vingt-quatre ans sans réussir à te sortir de ma tête. Tu pensais sincèrement que six mois de plus m'auraient suffi ? ».

Je restai abasourdie encore un instant, avant de lui sourire, et de me blottir contre lui.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, désormais.

Je me sentais bien. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement redevenue moi. Et je me jurai que quoi qu'il puisse arriver à l'avenir, je n'oublierais plus jamais qui j'étais.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE :**

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Eh oui, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ça avait pris six mois, mais les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre.

Emy était de retour, l'équipe était de nouveau au complet, Daniel et moi sortions ensemble, et malgré ça, la vie n'était pas prête de devenir tranquille pour nous.

Parce que les Cavaliers n'étaient pas prêts de prendre leur retraite, et nous avions encore bien trop de choses à préparer pour nous reposer sur nos lauriers.

L'Oeil y veillerait pour longtemps encore, et dans tous les cas, je n'avais aucune envie que cela s'arrête.

Et dire qu'au début de cette aventure, je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille en fugue cherchant à échapper à ses parents.

Il m'avait suffi d'une rencontre pour que ma vie bascule, et désormais mon amie Emy et moi-même étions devenues célèbres dans le monde entier.

Mais la célébrité m'importait peu. Ce qui m'importait, c'était eux. Même si j'en avais douté, nous avions fini par devenir une véritable famille, et désormais je ne me voyais plus faire quoi que ce soit sans eux.

Ils m'avaient donné ce dont j'avais toujours manqué : l'amour, l'amitié, l'affection, et ce sentiment d'appartenance à un clan. Je savais qu'ils me protégeraient contre le monde entier, et que j'en ferais de même pour eux.

« Et c'est tout ? ».

Je sortis de mes pensées, et levai lentement les yeux vers Thaddeus Bradley, qui me regardait avec un sourire à la fois bienveillant et amusé.

« Comment ça c'est tout ? lui demandai-je avec une pointe de surprise. On parle quand même d'une explosion, d'une famille de psychopathes, et d'une amnésie !  
-Oui, mais la chute est un peu décevante, me fit remarquer Thaddeus en haussant les épaules. Je m'attendais à quelque-chose d'un peu plus croustillant.  
-Quelle chute ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin. Je vous l'ai dit et répété : cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Vous entendrez encore parler de nous pendant longtemps.  
-J'espère bien, me répondit-il avec un petit rire. J'aurais du mal à me passer de mon feuilleton préféré. Je dois admettre que depuis que Dylan vous a recrutées, les choses ne sont plus tout à fait ce qu'elles étaient.  
-Il faut bien apporter un peu de nouveauté de temps en temps, lui répondis-je avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. D'ailleurs comment Emy s'en sort elle avec l'hypnose ?  
-Elle a réussi à s'hypnotiser elle-même, répondis-je en soupirant. Selon Merritt c'est un exploit que même lui n'a jamais réussi à accomplir, sauf qu'elle a brûlé toutes les étapes et qu'elle n'a même pas fait exprès ».

Thaddeus éclata de rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Avant de savoir qu'il faisait partie de l'Œil, mon avis concernant cet homme avait été mitigé : j'avais dû admettre qu'il était plutôt doué, mais je n'aimais pas sa façon de décomposer la magie, parce qu'il lui retirait tout ce qu'elle avait de magique.

Maintenant que je le connaissais un peu mieux, je devais admettre que je l'admirais. Et j'avais de la sympathie pour lui, parce qu'au fond il ne faisait que jouer le rôle du méchant, et c'était vrai que ça lui allait bien.

« Et vous ? me demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Toujours la reine de la grande évasion ?  
-J'y travaille, lui répondis-je.  
-Toujours en couple avec le narcissique ?  
-Ç aussi ça se travaille, ajoutai-je.  
-Un bébé en route ?  
-Ça… Quoi ?! Mais non ! protestai-je en lui lançant un regard ahuri, alors qu'il se mettait de nouveau à rire.  
-Vous êtes tellement prévisible, c'est vraiment drôle, me lança-t-il.  
-Ouais mais bon ça dépend pour qui, grommelai-je. Vous imaginez Daniel en père ? Ou moi en mère… je me demande ce qui serait le pire.  
-Lui, répondit Thaddeus sans hésiter. Mais c'est tellement amusant à imaginer ».

… Oui bon c'était assez drôle. Mais inquiétant aussi. Bref : inenvisageable. J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Et puis d'ailleurs, Lula et Emy suffisaient amplement, comme enfants. Parfois, elles étaient presque insupportables. Mais dans ces cas-là je devenais pire qu'elles et elles se lassaient assez rapidement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une idée de vengeance adaptée. D'ailleurs…

« Vous avez discuté avec Emy et Lula ? demandai-je suspicieusement à Thaddeus.  
-Oh comment, l'idée du bébé n'aurait pas pu venir de moi ? me demanda trop innocemment mon interlocuteur.  
-Vous êtes sournois, mais pas sentimental à ce point, répliquai-je en croisant les bras. Quoique vous feriez un papy très sympa.  
-Donc vous l'envisagez ? répliqua Thaddeus. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Atlas.  
-Mais cette conversation ne sortira pas de cette pièce, répondis-je en haussant les sourcils de manière éloquente.  
-Vraiment ? ».

Soudain prise d'un affreux doute, je me tournai lentement vers la porte du bureau de Thaddeus, et constatai avec effroi que non seulement elle était entr'ouverte, mais que alors que je me tournais dans sa direction elle bougeait très légèrement alors qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air.

Ni une, ni deux, je bondis de mon fauteuil, et m'élançai comme une furie hors de la pièce, à la poursuite de mes deux incorrigibles meilleures amies, leur hurlant des menaces qu'elles ne devaient pas entendre par-dessus leur grand éclat de rire.

Décidément, la vie ne serait jamais de tout repos au sein de l'Œil.

Mais après tout, c'étaient tous ces petits riens, ces moments du quotidien, qui la rendaient vraiment magique à mes yeux.


End file.
